Vida
by AnneMary8
Summary: Sólo no quiere tener más problemas, pero el mundo se empeña en darle todo lo contrario, es obvio que Arthur debía resolver todos los que había dejado pendientes; eso incluía a su familia y a todos los que conocía... eso no iba a ser fácil, pero de nuevo, ¿quién le había dicho que lo sería? FrUK, Britaincest, rated M por una razón.
1. Plantado

**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines lucrativos.**

**Esta historia es yaoi, es decir, relación chico x chico, si este género no es de tu agrado lee bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**Esta historia es Rated M (mature) por una razón, los temas son maduros con temáticas realistas, pero obviamente sigue siendo ficción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vida<strong>

**Capítulo 1, Plantado**

El rubio inglés se encontraba sentado.

Sentado en ese escalón que daba a la entrada de la casa del americano, ensuciando el pantalón de vestir blanco con tierra y tal vez hasta lodo. Había estado esperando ahí, porque la caballerosidad de su cita fue tanta, que lo hizo esperar fuera de su casa, desde hacía una hora.

Alfred lo había citado a las cinco en punto, y en un principio –al ver que habrían pasado quince minutos- pensó que sólo era un retraso típico del americano, pero en esos momentos ya se sentía oficialmente plantado. Plantado justo frente a la casa de su cita.

Su orgullo estaba por los suelos; su primera cita y ya había sido abandonado, sin siquiera empezarla. No sabía si ese era un consuelo o era para sentirse peor.

Se había esforzado por arreglarse correctamente para una cita con Alfred: una camisa verde de corte inglés –demasiado ceñida para que increíblemente fuese de hombre, y que resaltaba sus delgados brazos, por ser tres cuartos, y unas pocas curvas que no sabía que tenía- y un pantalón blanco de su talla con unas zapatillas deportivas a juego.

Todo ese atuendo fue elegido por su (y era lamentable admitirlo) único y mejor amigo; un extraño francés pervertido, que además tenía una rara obsesión por ese inglés de ojos verdes.

Arthur Kirkland era el nombre de aquel muchachito, demasiado delgado para su edad que, sentado, intentaba convencerse de que las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas eran de rabia, indignación y odio… y no de dolor, tristeza y autocompasión.

Sin darse cuenta, Arthur era observado por Francis, lo había seguido con cuidado.

Sólo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien; no por nada había ahuyentado ya a cada hombre e incluso mujer que se le acercaba a Arthur para insinuársele y ahora con el americano no lo había logrado. Pero cuando le vio sentado por más de una hora sin moverse, esperando a una persona (que vivía en ese mismo sitio) era obvio que había sido plantado.

-"Se te ve mal, mon ami"- no resistió en decir, era todo un regocijo poder seguir siendo el único en la vida de ese amargado inglés, no era tanto por el dolor de su postura. Su tono era muy amable hasta ese momento.

-"Cállate Francis"-.

Y no dijo más. Su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, aún cuando tenía el rostro oculto entre sus rodillas y brazos, haciendo que la "orden" fuerte y seria se convirtiera en una súplica susurrante.

-"Mon petit lapin, ¿no será que te plantaron? Supongo que al fin ese niñato americano habrá entrado en razón… no había motivo para que estuviera contigo, fue…"- dijo el francés cambiando el tono a uno de sorna evidente, con total intención de herir a Arthur.

-"… C-Cá-Cállate… Cállate Francis"-.

-"¡Oh!"- se reía, pero una parte de él le decía que se callara lo antes posible, antes de empeorar alguna situación –"¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Alfred te dejó aquí?"-.

-"¡Sí Francis!... S-sí"- Arthur alzó el rostro lloroso, intentando fruncir el ceño y verse molesto. Y a pesar de estarlo con su amigo, con el chico que lo plantó y consigo mismo por ser tan ingenuo; no estaba seguro de soportar otra situación fuerte, sólo quería estar solo.

-"No… N-no… Arthur… yo…"- el francés se quedó frío al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amigo; nunca antes lo había visto llorar, ni siquiera un atisbo de dolor emocional o físico que no fuera su enfado natural.

Ahora el inglés se veía justo como un niño que sufrió demasiado, como bien sabía que era, ese muchacho era frágil que no podía ya protegerse de su alrededor. Toda esa máscara, cuidadosamente construida a lo largo de su vida, no estaba, y tal vez ya nunca lo vería igual, Francis no quería sentir lástima por él, pero…

Ese joven francés, Françoise Bonnefoy que, gracias a ser alto, rubio y de ojos azules (además de saber expresarse como debe en el momento preciso), tenía chicas y chicos para cada fin de semana; él nunca se había imaginado que el muchacho de mal carácter, fingido caballero, punk reprimido, ratón de biblioteca, cerebrito, infantil, inocente y tierno Arthur Kirkland pudiese ser tan frágil en un problema tan sencillo como aquel.

El silencio se volvió incómodo, hasta que el menor se dignó en hablar –"Francis… por favor, déjame solo, no estoy de humor, ¿sí?"- lo dijo justo antes de que el mayor pudiera armar una frase coherente, pero el llanto tampoco le ayudaba mucho a expresarse.

-"No… no es… mon petit…"- antes de terminar la frase, el inglés se levantó temblando, con la mirada en el suelo y casi indignado por la situación en la que se encontraba. Él pensando tontamente que había ido a reconfortarlo.

-"¡F-Francis!"- alzó el rostro con una valía que no poseía –"¿Sólo viniste a burlarte?"-.

-"¿Qué?"-.

-"Ya veo…"- seguía llorando, tal vez hasta con más fuerza y cada palabrada se le hacía más difícil pronunciar. Su mejor amigo se burlaba de él, él, el que lo conocía desde la infancia… del que una vez estuvo enamorado, el que lo rechazó, el que lo hacía reír y olvidarse de todo.

Se sentó de nuevo con fuerza, ya ni le importaba esa ropa extraña que estaba usando.

De pronto, una idea estúpida cruzó por su cabeza: ¿Cómo era posible que el francés estuviera ahí? ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿Por qué precisamente cuando Alfred lo había plantado? Revisó la pantalla de su teléfono, tal vez era un mensaje de su amigo diciéndole que lo seguiría o algo así.

-"Arthur… tú sabes que no es así"- se sentó al lado del menor cuando pudo articular mejor una frase completa –"Sólo que pues… me enteré de que Alfred te dejaría plantado y…"-.

-"¿Tú sabías que me iban a dejar plantado?"- preguntó incrédulo, el llanto había cesado y no quería escuchar lo que venía.

-"Eh… sí"- claro, por eso había ido a esperarlo, tal vez, pudiese ocupar el lugar que el americano le había quitado, ese lugar, como pareja de Arthur, que le pertenecía.

-"¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?"-.

Francis sintió un dejo de esperanza, tal vez podría por fin explicarle la situación, asintió con la cabeza.

-"Entonces… ¿por qué no me dijiste? ¿Sabes lo que me hubieses ahorrado? ¿O es que acaso te divierte verme rechazado por todos?"- su voz aumentó de volumen a uno peligroso –"Claro, porque tú eres un imbécil que siempre tiene lo que quiere sin mover un dedo, pensaste que sería divertido ver a tu burla de siempre siendo dejado por un tipo cualquiera"-.

-"No Arthur, te equivocas…"-.

-"No me equivoco, lo que sucede es que les encanta verme así, ¿o no?"- señaló su rostro con surcos de lágrimas y se limpió lo mejor que pudo –"¡A los idiotas de tus amigos y a ti les encanta esto!"-.

-"¡Arthur!"- era verdad que la desgracia ajena era entretenida y que su selecto grupo de amigos eran afines a esta idea, pero Arthur, uno de los pocos amigos sinceros que había llegado a tener, jamás lo había tachado de ser igual a los otros.

Francis intentó tocarlo, pero enseguida un manotazo de Arthur lo hizo retroceder –"¡No intentes siquiera tocarme! Viví demasiado pensando que no eras como ellos, te creí distinto y hasta una buena persona… pero no, tú entre todos eres el peor, y lo peor era que lo sabía y yo lo negaba, esto es por mucho lo peor que me han hecho"-.

Una mujer de aspecto severo, pero amable salió de la casa del americano y Arthur sonrió inconscientemente, no quería hacerlo, para nada, pero le habían obligado a tomar medidas drásticas, un poco de escarmiento a nadie le viene mal. Se levantaron ambos por respeto o algo así.

-"Chicos, hagan el favor de irse de la entrada de mi hogar, mi hijo está descansando de su entrenamiento hace dos horas y lo pueden despertar"-.

-"¡Oh! ¿Acaso Alfred ya estaba aquí?"- una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa amable se veía en sus labios, por poco y se quiebra a llorar de nuevo –"Lo lamento de verdad… Disculpe, pero ¿usted es la señora Jones?"- preguntó el inglés con expresión inocente, ignorando las quejas de la mujer.

-"Si, ¿por qué?"-.

-"No, por nada, lamento haber molestado al gritar"- sonrió y Francis temió por las reacciones de ese volátil inglés –"Sólo me preguntaba si le podría dar un mensaje a Alfred de mi parte y de la de mi amigo por supuesto"- señaló sin ver a Francis, que seguía a su lado.

-"Si, en cuanto despierte se lo diré"- sonrió un poco.

-"Bien, dígale que Arthur le hará sufrir hasta el día en que se gradúe del colegio y que lamenta mucho no haber tenido esa cita, que ya será para después… si no está muy cansado, claro"- ladeó la cabeza hacia el francés –"¿No le quieres decir nada a la señora, frog? Mira que es de mala educación estar en silencio"-.

-"Lo lamento señora, pero es… nuestra forma de decirle a Alfred que queremos jugar con él videojuegos y vencerlo, tengo los mejores en casa, ya sabe"- sonrió forzadamente, eso había sido una mentira estúpida y se asombró de ver que la mujer la creía.

-"Bien…"- la mujer se vio convencida por el rostro tan humilde que el inglés mostraba –"Yo le diré chicos, ahora váyanse por favor"-.

-"Gracias"- dijeron ambos y caminaron juntos hasta que ya no podían estar a la vista de esa propiedad.

Cuando Francis vio que era prudente empezar a hablar, así lo hizo, no pretendía dejar peor ese malentendido con su amigo.

-"Lapin, vamos a hablar, por favor"-.

Arthur, que iba algo más delante de él se giró rápidamente, con una expresión que Francis nunca le había visto en su vida. No sabía dónde clasificarla, salvo decir que era perturbadora, una mirada fría y sin vida.

-"¿Quieres hablar? ¡De verdad quieres hablar Françoise! ¡Pues entonces hablemos!"- un escalofrío recorrió al mayor, escuchar su nombre completo era un mal presagio.

-"Yo…"-.

-"No, primero quiero que me expliques: ¿por qué el americano me plantó?"- ni pronunciar su nombre podía, ese estúpido se las iba a pagar con sangre, de eso se encargaría de una forma o de otra.

-"Pues… tú, es decir, lapin, eras parte de… mira, mejor olvídalo, no es importante y yo…"-.

-"¿No es importante?"- el inglés parecía pensar sus palabras, y cuando habló era una voz suave y sin pizca de sentimiento –"Parte de una competencia, ¿no es así?"-.

Francis asintió, no tenía caso negarlo –"Alfred lo propuso…"-.

-"Pero tú y tus amigos lo refinaron…"- el mayor iba a replicar, pero de nuevo un gesto seco lo detuvo –"No te molestes, que conozco todos tus trucos, te conozco desde siempre Françoise… no sé cómo pudiste"- el llanto amenazaba con llegar.

-"¡Arthur! Déjame explicarte. Las cosas no son como parecen"- lo tiró hacia él y no le dio posibilidad de movimiento.

-"Hazlo entonces, ¿Por qué a la única persona que consideraba plenamente alguien de confianza me traicionó?"- le dolía el brazo, ese francés le había tomado del brazo que se había lastimado.

-"Mira: Alfred, junto con Antonio y Gilbert empezaron a ver la posibilidad de, tú sabes… de llevarte a la cama, yo lo tomé con gracia, pero no pensé que llegarían a tanto. Creí que sólo era otra broma… tú sabes, jamás haría nada en tu contra, o no así de terrible"- quiso seguir, pero calló en el peor momento.

La voz de Arthur era casi un suspiro, un peligro para Francis.

-"Siempre he sido parte de sus burlas… eso ya lo sabía"- respiró hondo intentando calmarse, al parecer lo había logrado, porque su rostro tenía de nuevo ese ceño fruncido de siempre –"Bromas pesadas, que hasta tomé con gracia… porque tú estabas con ellos… pensé ingenuamente: Oh, tal vez Francis está haciendo lo posible para que no sean tan pesados… con el chico enfermo"- escupió si reparo, necesitaba decirlo –"Y todo este tiempo… quise negar que mi… amigo, quisiera hacerme algún mal, o verme infeliz"- lo veía con decisión, esta vez quería respuestas –"Descubro que no, que no solamente te burlas, sino que eres partícipe en lo que me pasa"-.

-"Arthur…"- no sabía que así se sentía.

-"No Francis, ya no quiero escucharte… estoy cansado"- esa frase, Francis se horrorizó por ello, era el preludio a algo que él mismo había visto unos años atrás.

Llegaron a su mente imágenes de Arthur pálido, casi muerto, en su cama, acostado y sin expresión alguna, con su hermano mayor esperando a que dejaran solo al inglés y pudiera descansar. Un Arthur que había sufrido más que nadie, una persona que él conocía, que él se había propuesto cuidar, proteger y amar. Ese muchacho de ojos verdes, opacos por las experiencias de la vida, que había sufrido más de una vez experiencias cercanas a la muerte, que nunca le había contado y él, siendo Francis el popular, había creído cada excusa tonta por su ausencia, aunque en el fondo supiera que eran puras mentiras demasiado perfectas para creerlas.

-"¿Estás cansado?"- su voz fue un poco más molesta de lo que pretendía.

-"Si, cansado de fingir siempre entenderte, cansado de fingir ser el mejor en todo, cuando sé que lo soy y no necesito demostrarlo como todos ustedes; cansado de tener una única amistad falsa como la tuya que no me ayudó nunca"- suspiró –"Francis, deja de molestarme, no me hables, no me busques, si en algún momento de nuestra vida juntos me tuviste un mínimo aprecio como el que yo te tuve, no me molestes… estoy mejor solo, siempre lo he estado y aún ahora superaré todo"-.

-"Artie… por favor"-.

Arthur sonrió sin emociones –"Por el respeto que alguna vez te tuve, no te haré nada, pero… tus amigos y el idiota ese"-señaló en dirección a la casa –"Van a arrepentirse de tratarme como lo hicieron, por supuesto… no espero que guardes el secreto, después de todo me conoces. Van a sufrir y si tú haces algo por impedirlo… digamos que… lo que pasó con mis… eh… llamémosles compañeros, será leve en comparación, juro que no me detendré"- un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Francis, sabía que esas amenazas no eran broma ni juego. Arthur quiso moverse y soltarse –"Suéltame"-.

Arthur podía ser ahora un fingido nerd o ratón de biblioteca, pero cuando estaba amenazando, era de cuidado, hasta ese momento Francis no sabía si tenía un límite, en lo que concernía a sus acciones; podía cuidar de los suyos, evitarles problemas, pero si alguien era non grato, entonces ese alguien tendría problemas después.

-"No, no puedo"- no quería, quería explicarle todo.

-"Disculpa"- hizo un gesto de profundo rencor combinado con la hipocresía más evidente, aún más que con la señora Jones –"Creo que no me he explicado muy bien"- su mirada se afiló –"No te he pedido permiso, te ordeno que me sueltes"-.

Francis le soltó por inercia.

-"Estúpido francés"- y se alejó de la vista, con dirección a su "hogar", donde nadie lo esperaría para nada.

Caminó controlando su temperamento, no quería romperle la cara a nadie, pero tampoco se quería poner a llorar a media calle como lo había hecho en el portón de Jones. Veía muchas personas a su alrededor, que por su indiferencia, podía aliviar un poco su malestar.

_-"Después de todo, el mundo sigue girando… ¿verdad?"-._

Llegó sin darse cuenta a su casa, abrió la puerta en automático, sin anunciarse, ¿Para qué? Si su hermano no estaba nunca en casa, seguramente estaba encerrado en alguna reunión o algún viaje de negocios a algún país para ver clandestinamente a Glenn o los gemelos… como si él se creyera ese "Voy a Suiza por negocios idiota, llego en un mes", él sabía muy bien que eso era más bien un "Voy a Suiza o cualquier otro país donde no estés tú y tu horrible cara, para ver a mis hermanos idiota, llego en un mes… o dos, o tres, tal vez un año. No lo sé, tal vez no llegue para tu cumpleaños, Navidad o cualquier otro hecho de esa índole".

Entró sin revisar nada, quería estar en su cuarto, tal vez después se pondría a limpiar, o lavar, o intentar hacer algo de comida, o contar la cantidad de dinero suficiente para sus gastos y dejar el resto sin tocarlo, sólo para no recibir un regaño aún peor.

-"¿Enano?"- escuchó a lo lejos.

Arthur no podía creer su mala suerte, gimió por lo bajo y casi lloriquea. Tuvo que llegar de nuevo a la sala de estar, donde un hombre joven lo esperaba; su hermano mayor estaba fumando un puro junto a la ventana abierta. Arthur no lo sabía, pero Scott esperaba darle una sorpresa al menor con su presencia, y claro que se la dio, pero no de la manera que buscaba.

Arthur miró detenidamente a su pariente, su hermano no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto (casi un año atrás), seguía teniendo ese cabello de fuego rebelde y envidiado por él; sus facciones afiladas y casi groseras por los gestos tan indiferentes, y esa misma complexión de atleta, a pesar de su vicio al tabaco. Pero a pesar del orgullo que en su tiempo le daba ver a su familiar bien, ahora y hacía mucho que no le importaba, que le molestaba o simplemente…

Le daba asco.

-"¿Cuándo llegaste Scott?"- preguntó sin intención de fingir gusto, hacía mucho que no lo hacía ni lo sentía, ya le daba igual verlo o no verlo, después de todo nunca estaba. Ahora con todo lo de Francis no podía ni mantener esa idiotez de "hermanos" que entre Scott y él existía sólo por palabra y un papel legal.

-"Hace unas horas, ¿por qué no estabas en casa?"- preguntó de vuelta.

-"Nada importante, ¿qué tal Suiza?"- preguntó con un interés falso, pero muy creíble.

-"Como siempre"- Scott lo miró.

Su hermano seguía siendo un chiquillo, sí, pero había cambiado mucho, su cabello parecía más largo que antes e increíblemente parecido al suyo, salvo por el tono rubio; también parecía más alto, no lo suficiente, sin embargo, más alto. Y su ropa… de ahí pudo distinguir que había pasado algo. Arthur siempre usaba esa horrible ropa dos tallas más grandes, de colores opacos o simplemente el uniforme de su colegio, siempre desde… el incidente.

-"¿Pasó algo conejo?"- preguntó ya un poco preocupado, no era que lo dijera o demostrara. También había notado los ojos rojos que le indicaban que había estado llorando; y Arthur jamás lloraba.

-"Como dije Scott, nada importante"- antes, el rubio habría saltado por su apodo, pero ahora ni mueca había hecho –"Vengo cansado y tú estás fumando, con tu permiso, me retiro"-.

-"¿Cuándo yo te he dado permiso?"-.

-"Lo lamento, no veo que importe mi presencia… ¿requieres algo?"- esas palabras, ese tono de voz, esa indiferencia a su llegada, cuando con él era todo lo contrario: malas palabras, gritos, sonrisas de alivio al verlo llegar bien y sin ningún problema a casa, fingido desinterés y alguna que otra broma.

-"Arthur, ¿qué te pasó?"- lo tomó del brazo izquierdo, el lastimado, y notó la mueca que hacía. Una sutil variación en esa máscara que él mismo usaba siempre. Por impulso revisó el ante brazo de su hermano, nada más que una palidez extrema, producto de su salud y su poco contacto con el exterior.

-"No me he cortado… si es lo que piensas. Sólo me caí"- era verdad, se había caído por las escaleras del instituto… siendo empujado por el idiota español del grupo de Francis… rodando hasta el siguiente piso.

-"Es una fractura"- intentó revisar más a fondo el brazo, esperando encontrar un vestigio de ese hermano suyo al que podía controlar. O un fragmento de un Arthur de un año atrás… tal vez dos o tres… o cinco.

-"Si, de hace casi dos meses. No es como si pudiese ir al hospital"- dijo y se soltó, la furia salía de nuevo –"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?"- preguntó con saña, queriendo escapar de esa conversación lo antes posible para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento posterior.

-"… Tal vez tres meses"- respondió en el mismo tono.

-"¿Qué tal Ryan… y Bryan… y Glenn?"- sonrió sin sentirlo. Se quería dar un pequeño gusto (aunque por el momento seguramente le daría igual) de ver una pequeña expresión de sorpresa en el estoico.

Si Scott sintió culpa, no lo demostró, pero era claro que le sorprendió escuchar a su hermano hablar de los otros miembros de su frágil familia, eso hizo que Arthur elevara levemente las comisuras de su boca –"No entiendo de qué hablas"-.

-"Si, por supuesto…"- hizo un ademán de irse, pero recordó las palabras del mayor –"¿Puedo retirarme ahora?"-.

-"Si"- no encontró manera de mantenerlo a su lado para por lo menos molestarle –"Quiero ver tu desempeño escolar"-.

Arthur, presintiendo eso, siempre tenía una boleta académica con los registros más recientes en una carpeta cerca de ese sillón donde su hermano estaba sentado y siempre usaba (y que Arthur no tocaba), se acercó y tomó en sus manos la carpeta, la abrió en la última evaluación y se la dio.

_-"Excelencia académica. No faltas, no mala conducta, no problemas psicológicos, mejor promedio escolar en seis años, aprobado con seis becas completas para la Universidad, recomendado por todos sus profesores y algunos compañeros. Posibilidad para programa de aprovechamiento intelectual"-_ todo parecía digno de un hijo, hermano modelo, pero sabía perfectamente que Arthur podía hacer todo eso y más. Le enfurecía ver que ahora, más que nunca, parecía un prisionero en ese cuerpo y en esa casa.

-"¿Puedo retirarme?"-.

-"¿Qué habrá de cenar conejo?"-.

-"…"- suspiró –"No hay mucho, tal vez una ensalada"- se dirigía a la cocina para empezar a hacer cualquier cosa con sus dotes culinarias tan escasas.

Revisó cada rincón de la alacena y el congelador, la nevera. Encontró un poco de carne, lo justo para una persona, como podía apreciar; tomó entre su mano sana el paquete y empezó a revisar por verduras u otras cosas comestibles. Decidió hacer esa carne y la verdura juntas para evitarse problemas, ya después él comería algo, sin embargo, sabía que tendría que acompañar a su pariente en la mesa.

Sentía la mirada de Scott en su espalda, sentía esos cuchillos que eran parte de su tortura desde que tenía memoria. Pero no les dio importancia, ahora estaba completamente furioso con Francis y Jones como para ponerle atención al idiota que se fingía preocupar por él y que pretendía llegar a ordenarle como si se conocieran.

-"¿Qué tal los negocios?"- preguntó por inercia y cortesía.

-"… Perdimos la construcción de Berlín, pero en Italia tal vez haya una posibilidad"- dijo el mayor, sentándose a la mesa de la cocina.

-"Ya… ¿Entonces Julius está de acuerdo con el trato que se manejó?"- Julius era un joven inversionista que conoció por casualidad una vez que estaba en su casa y él tenía que darle un documento a Scott, hacía más de dos años. Le había caído bien y pudo entablar una conversación medianamente interesante sobre todo un poco antes de que su hermano llegase y lo corriera. Aún no entendía porque a Scott le molestaba tanto que le hablase a alguno de sus próximas alianzas.

-"Eso terminó hace más de siete meses conejo"- sonó irritado.

-"De acuerdo"- no insistió en seguir la plática, pero quiso agregar que si preguntaba era porque no se habían visto en más de siete meses como para saberlo.

Y no dijo más, no es que le importara realmente esa _empresa familiar_ que manejaba el mayor, no le importaba siquiera tener la capacidad de entender el manejo absoluto de ese imperio o siquiera la fortuna que se manejaba en manos del fumador. Pero no quería tener problemas después, que no preguntaba, que no le interesaba, que no se preocupaba, que era egoísta, que era un inútil, que…

Y muchos otros adjetivos y acciones que según su familia él era contenedor.

Terminó de guisar la carne, cuidando no quemarla o dejarla cruda como era su costumbre, para poder dársela al idiota e irse a dormir, a leer, a lo que fuera con tal de no pensar como típico adolescente imbécil que cree que nadie lo entiende.

Sirvió en dos platos las porciones necesarias, toda la carne para el mayor y una porción de los vegetales para él. Estaba casi seguro que si comía más de la cuenta vomitaría por el coraje y la tristeza.

Sin decir nada Scott se sentó a la mesa, mientras Arthur iba a buscar algo que pudiesen tomar, tal vez vino para su hermano y agua para él. Llegó y pudo apreciar que su plato tenía dos trozos de carne entre su comida, no dijo nada y se sentó a la mesa, sirvió lo que faltaba y empezó a tragar a grandes bocados para no saborear lo que sea que haya hecho de alimento.

-"¿Has tomado conejo?"- preguntó Scott cuando vio su copa servida.

-"No. Puedes revisar las botellas, todas ellas tienen el sello"- masticó la carne lentamente, para hacer que pareciese mucho más alimento en su boca. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo que había preparado no sabía tan mal como siempre –"¿Viajaste mucho?"- preguntó dejando el tenedor de lado.

-"… Sólo estuve en Suiza"- se llevó la copa a sus labios.

Arthur estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para fastidiarse con esa horrorosamente forzada conversación –"¿De verdad quieres comer así? Eres imposible"- sin embargo, a pesar de sus sentimientos, jamás hizo mueca alguna de su molestia.

-"Yo no soy quien quiere hablar idiota"- vio que su hermano terminó su plato en tiempo récord. Arthur se levantó con plato y vaso vacíos en mano y los llevó al fregadero.

-"Está bien, deja los platos ahí, ya vengo yo a lavarlos en cuanto termine mi tarea"- señaló la pila.

Se alejó lo suficiente de la vista de su hermano para poder correr hasta su cuarto, encerrarse y salir sólo hasta que dieran las nueve o diez, lavar esas cosas y dormir sin ser molestado. Puso la puerta y pensó en trabarla o algo, pero recordaba que se le había prohibido usar seguros en puertas y ventanas.

Cuando llegó a su cama, lo primero que hizo fue sacar libros, libretas y colocarlas todas en ella, ponerse sus lentes para lectura y por supuesto, sentarse en medio para empezar a fingir hacer sus obligaciones. Tomó un libro de literatura universal, una pluma fuente y comenzó a hacer anotaciones al azar al borde de las páginas (como todos sus libros). Era normal para él corregir todo eso, tenía las tareas terminadas antes de que siquiera se las pidieran, tener totalmente en orden su "vida". Además de que era una terapia autoimpuesta para evitar cualquier pensamiento destructivo o vengativo.

Podía sentir los pasos de su hermano en el pasillo hacia su cuarto, porque estaba seguro de que iría a revisarlo. Entre él y Scott, tenían los sentidos tan desarrollados y conocían muy bien las mañas de su familia, que sabían si cualquiera de los dos estaba cerca sólo escuchando los pasos, también si el otro estaba de buen humor o no, y este era un caso similar. Además, el cuarto de su hermano estaba justo al lado contrario, por lo que era imposible que Scott quisiera ir hacia el rincón de la casa sólo por ver cómo era.

-"Conejo"- estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, inconscientemente esperando que su hermano lo mirara.

-"¿Qué sucede Scott?"- no volteó y para nada lo haría, podía sentir ese maldito genio sin siquiera saber si Scott realmente se acercaba o no.

-"¿Por qué no estabas en casa?"- a partir de ese punto Arthur rompió ligeramente esa máscara, haciendo una mueca que fue decisiva para su hermano: a Arthur le había ocurrido algo. Internamente se alegró de que no fuera él el causante de todos sus males, o por lo menos no ese que había roto algo importante.

-"Como te dije, nada importante"- recuperó el aplomo en tiempo récord y siguió con su escritura.

-"Esa no es una respuesta, idiota"-.

-"Salí, supongo que puedo hacerlo"- se encogió de hombros.

-"Es evidente que has salido, te pregunto: ¿a dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?"- llegó hasta quedar frente al menor, ya no ocultando su furia, casi tomando a Arthur de su camisa y alzándolo levemente.

-"Salí a casa de un conocido, yo solo, porque tenía un compromiso y para no llegar tarde"- las miradas verdes se enfrentaron demasiado tiempo, esa relación estaba corrupta.

Scott golpeó el rostro con su puño, el rubio no soltó ningún gemido de dolor –"Nunca aprendes niño"-.

-"Ni tú Scott"- aunque el golpe le dolía, su orgullo estaba por encima, Alfred y Francis habían ocasionado todo eso, si, pero el pelirrojo lo agravaba con su presencia, él estaba tan bien justo antes de que llegara, podía haberse obligado a estar mejor, podía haberse obligado a superar todas esas tonterías que le pasaban a él, pero solo, sin la presencia de alguien que le haría más daño –"¿En qué momento entenderás que no eres nada mío?"-.

-"Lamentablemente para ti, aún soy tu hermano y tu tutor"- sonrió de lado.

-"Sólo eres otro idiota más, espero que entiendas que te odio, no soporto tu presencia, estaba mejor si yo vivía solo"- se intentó soltar del agarre del mayor, pero era demasiado fuerte para él –"Prefiero no tener ningún trato contigo, como lo hice durante todo este año mientras visitabas a Glenn y los gemelos… Si te soy sincero pensé que no regresarías"- sonrió cínicamente –"Hermano, si tienes un poco de decencia, y no quieres ir a corte por el golpe que me acabas de dar, vete de mi cuarto y no me hables"-.

-"Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de hace tiempo, pretendiendo ser un incomprendido, ser el rebelde… ¡Eres un estúpido conejo que sólo quiere llamar la atención!"- escupió con fastidio, tal vez herido en lo profundo de sí.

Arthur sintió el último comentario como otro golpe, claro que no quería llamar la atención, de hecho había estado haciendo justo lo contrario todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, no le daría la satisfacción de que lo viera herido.

-"Llámale como gustes, ¿te vas? ¿O tengo que decir a la policía que mi hermano me ha golpeado?"-.

Scott lo soltó, como si le quemase la mano al rojo vivo. Estaba claro que esta conversación no iría a ningún sitio y él no estaba en su mejor momento. Caminó hasta la puerta controlando su temperamento –"Mañana yo te llevo al colegio"-.

-"Como quieras"-.

Ambos susurraron maldiciones, aunque ninguno de los dos podría decir que dijo el otro. Scott salió hasta su habitación, revisando cada rincón de la casa en el proceso.

El lugar impecable, como si nadie viviese ahí, menos un adolescente. No había polvo y cada cosa estaba en perfecto estado, cuadros, adornos. Scott se había dado cuenta de que los retratos familiares que decoraban el lugar ya no estaban, ni siquiera parecía como si alguna vez hubiesen estado ahí. Y estaba completamente seguro que si revisaba, todos sus papeles y archivos estarían en perfecto estado, casi organizados, como Arthur siempre los dejaba para él.

Pero no. Sus papeles estaban amontonados en una esquina del salón, sin cuidado, no estaban en orden y no parecían siquiera importantes, tal vez no faltaba ninguno, parecía que la última vez que habían sido organizados, él mismo lo había hecho. Salvo por eso, parecían todos muebles semi-nuevos, limpios, recién sacados de la fábrica, porque no parecían haberlos ocupado en mucho tiempo.

El hecho era que su cuarto parecía todo lo contrario, usó su llave, la única copia, para poder abrir la puerta. El desastre estaba presente y todo estaba cubierto de polvo, una ligera capa que le decía que nadie se había parado por ahí en mucho tiempo. La ropa de cama desarreglada y sus cosas estaban por todo el lugar.

Suspiró, había planeado no regresar más, tal vez enviar a alguien por sus cosas y para decirle al menor que por fin sería independiente, pero la pelea con sus hermanos se había alargado, la pelea con ellos había sido distinta esta vez. Había elegido un mal momento para discutir con el resto de su familia y tomar unas "vacaciones" indefinidas.

Y luego, cuando pensó que encontraría al único miembro de la familia Kirkland que no le juzgaría por razones equivocadas, Arthur aparece con esa cara de muerte, tan mal y hasta pudo verlo derrotado; para descubrir que ya no era grato en la vida de esa persona.

No lo iba a admitir, por supuesto que no, pero sabía que el menor había sido un apoyo incondicional para él, había sido una compañía silenciosa –justo como Scott necesitaba-, y jamás había incumplido las reglas impuestas después del incidente. Era un muñeco sin vida que nunca hablaba de él, que no decía mayor cosa y sólo aportaba datos que serían útiles para él.

El conejo había sufrido algo, algo grave o distinto que no sólo le había pasado recientemente, sino que llevaba un tiempo cocinándose. ¿Y dónde más si no era en la escuela donde todo eso habría ocurrido? El único sitio que parecía más prisión que esa casa.

Arthur no quiso revisar si Scott estaba de nuevo mirándolo desde la puerta, en vez de eso la cerró con fuerza y miró el resto de su cuarto, limpio, gris, horrible.

Así era su existencia ahí, había dejado todo lo que quería y por lo que se apasionaba guardado, empaquetado, olvidado en algún rincón de ese mismo sitio donde no sobreviviría mucho tiempo antes de saber que realmente todo sería basura. Su ordenador estaba repleto de trabajos, ensayos, informes, cuentas; escritos suyos eran lo único que distinguía la máquina de un pedazo de metales y plástico; pero aún así sabía perfectamente que eso no era más que otro trabajo.

Si revisaba su armario vería de nuevo, ropas opacas, holgadas y útiles para él, no necesitaba más, pero obviamente no era de su agrado tenerlas ahí. Desde el incidente, había optado por transformar su vida, no ser tan idiota, no ser… él. De cierta manera usar esas prendas le daban confort, tal vez las odiaba, pero era lo único que sentía podía usar.

Antes, hubiese sido mucho más desagradable con Scott, habría sido lo mejor, porque era el rebelde de su familia, por naturaleza. Sabía perfectamente que el único de todos ellos que habría querido hacerse cargo de él, era precisamente el idiota de su hermano mayor, sabía que había abogado por él en cuanto todo el problema se desbordó; sin embargo, Scott lo veía como una buena acción, tal vez como una mascota que se cocina por si misma o algo así.

Las reglas impuestas, que Arthur aceptó con demasiada facilidad, fueron prueba de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba al menor. Vivía como prisionero de su vida, encerrado en su cabeza y saliendo sólo para cumplir con su contrato con la vida. Ya no decepcionaba a sus padres… porque no estaban más, ya no sería odiado por sus otros hermanos, porque él ya no existía para todos ellos.

Si lo pensaba, no era como si hubiese existido para ellos en algún momento. Por lo menos no después de la muerte de sus padres y la participación que juraban que él tenía y que comenzó a aceptar como cierta.

Lo que lo mantenía existiendo, era el hecho de que tenía una deuda con algunas personas, una deuda de honor que cumpliría antes de irse por fin.

* * *

><p><strong>No odio a ningún personaje.<strong>

**No me desagrada ninguno, de hecho todos me gustan mucho.**

**Es parte de la trama, todo tiene una razón.**

**El siguiente capítulo lo subiré en una o dos semanas; adelanto:**

_-"Buen día Arthur"- escuchó._

_-"Buen día Jones"- no tenía pensado decir nada más, que el imbécil ese le hubiese buscado, quería decir que había recibido su mensaje el día anterior –"Confío en la colaboración de tu madre para hacerte llegar mis palabras"-._


	2. Escuela

**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines lucrativos.**

**Yaoi, Rated M.**

**Guest: ¿Qué tal? me alegra que te parezca interesante. A mi me gusta mucho el UsUK y no tengo nada en contra de Alfred (pero lo necesitaba para la historia, lo lamento Al, si está leyendo esto, jeje), es una de mis parejas favoritas y recientemente he visto varios fics FrUK que me han encantado, aún no sé si la pareja de Arthur va a ser Francis o alguien más, el Britaincest es también muy buena opción, pero pues no me he decidido. Espero que este capítulo te guste y que el desarrollo tome más fuerza.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vida<strong>

**Capítulo 2, Escuela**

No se había fijado en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero al escuchar los pasos del mayor fuera de su habitación, sabía que ya era momento de levantarse. Miró un reloj de pared, tenía el tiempo justo para salir de su cuarto darse un baño y salir a la escuela.

Arthur gruñó por lo bajo cuando, sin pensarlo, se recargó en su brazo malo para levantarse de cama. Aunque la fractura ya tenía dos meses, no había podido ir al hospital para que la enyesaran, tenía prohibido usar el dinero en algo fuera de lo común, y si no había ido al médico era porque ya el doctor le conocía tan bien que llamaría a su hermano antes de siquiera saber el porqué de su visita, entonces este regresaría con él y… francamente no quería estar con Scott.

Así que simplemente había investigado un poco con unas personas que le debían favores y averiguó cómo hacer un cabestrillo y revisar si de verdad necesitaba un hospital, afortunadamente la fractura no era completa y no necesitaría operación, se recuperaría pronto, si tuviera el tiempo.

Recogió a prisa sus libros y tomó una mochila de sus viejos días, contempló los artículos un rato en lo que decidía _–"Hoy tengo examen y una lectura de literatura, tengo que entregar los trabajos, pero los dejé mi escritorio… sé de memoria todo esto, así que… una pluma y mi carpeta bastarán"-_ en cuanto llegó a esa conclusión, tomó lo necesario, más un cuaderno más sencillo que era personal y lo metió todo a la mochila.

Tenía que darse prisa para darse un baño antes que su hermano, ese tipo parecía el demonio siempre usando toda el agua hirviendo. Arthur suspiró por el alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que Scott estaba en cualquier otro lado menos en el baño y entró al cuarto rápido.

Se quitó la ropa que traía desde el día anterior, repasando mentalmente qué hacer con ella, después de todo el francés la había comprado para que él la usara, tenía que dársela pronto. Sin quererlo realmente, miró su piel bajo la luz de la ducha, se veía pálida y casi muerta, era obvio que no salía para nada.

Arthur estaba consciente de que en otros tiempos él había sido distinto, delgado sí, pero por su complexión atlética, de piel mucho más bronceada de lo que todos esperarían, pero todo eso lo había tirado por la borda.

Se deshizo de ese pensamiento y pronto estaba sintiendo el agua caer por su cabeza, mojando su cabello y mojándolo a él. Era su rutina, lavó su cabello con el shampoo que siempre usaba –el más barato para no causar problemas financieros a un millonario como su hermano-.

Cuando terminó, se envolvió en una toalla y salió hacia su cuarto, esperando no encontrarse con el mayor. Pero sus expectativas estaban muy alejadas de la realidad, Scott estaba fuera del baño con su expresión de siempre, tal vez algo que Arthur no pudo identificar, tal vez algo como rabia u otra cosa extraña que le pasara al mayor por la mente –"Te espero en media hora abajo, con el almuerzo preparado"-.

Arthur quiso discutir, decirle que así no llegaría a su escuela, pero recordó que su hermano le llevaría en su auto. Asintió sin otro gesto y se volvió para su cuarto. No estaba de ánimos aún para empezar discusiones y mucho menos soportar una idiotez de alguien como lo era el mayor, una persona con un serio problema de rabia y tensión acumulada.

Buscó su uniforme en algún lugar, siempre el uniforme completo. Camisa blanca, suéter azul y el pantalón de vestir de la escuela. Nunca nada menos, nunca nada más.

Se vistió y buscó algo con que dejar a raya su cabello, debía aprovechar que estaba mojado para ello y conseguir algo medianamente presentable, pero como siempre, de nada le serviría. Era casi costumbre, pero realmente era lo único que jamás le había importado, su cabello era como mucha paja junta como para fijarse verdaderamente en ello; en cambio el de su hermano y sus otros familiares, era lacio y lo podrían peinar si ellos quisieran, algo rebelde que les daba un aspecto de modelos o algo similar.

Otro asunto para ocultar, podría ser ese morado que tenía en la mejilla, junto con el labio partido que ahora ya no tenía sangre; se notaba, era demasiado obvio que tenía un golpe, pero no podría hacer mucho, no tenía maquillajes o cremas como las chicas y definitivamente no compraría algo así sólo para no dejar que nadie se enterara de unos pequeños golpes en su rostro.

Cuando estuvo listo para bajar, tomó su mochila y cerró la puerta de su cuarto _–"Aunque Scott entrará más tarde para revisar cada rincón de ella en busca de cualquier cosa dañina para la salud… como aire fresco o una vida tal vez"-_ Arthur negó con la cabeza ante ese hecho venidero, no sabía porque se seguía sorprendiendo de ese hombre, aun cuando lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, en sus malos momentos y en los peores _–"Supongo que es por la esperanza"-._

Scott aún no salía de la ducha, se podía oír perfectamente, así que buscó entre la poca despensa que quedaba en casa para preparar algo de desayuno… cereal, lo único que tenía en ese momento; tendría que ir de compras después de la escuela, surtir con comida real la casa y de paso evitar más tiempo a su hermano.

-"Conejo, ¿por qué no hay nada en casa?"- señaló los platos de cereal cuando se sentó. Llevaba puesta alguna de su ropa casual, esa que casi nunca usaba por negocios; unos vaqueros, zapatillas deportivas y una camisa; junto con unos lentes en la cabeza, que seguramente serían para usar en cualquier sitio. También Arthur estaba seguro que ese día el mayor no se presentaría en la oficina, cuando estaba en casa, casi siempre trabajaba ahí, no se dignaba en conocer las instalaciones del edificio principal de la empresa.

-"… Digamos que tengo un presupuesto apretado"- Scott maldijo por lo bajo –"Después de clases haré las compras"- dijo más como dato informativo que como la solución a los problemas, ahora que su lindo tutor había aparecido por fin tenía que reportar cada movimiento que diera.

-"… Bien"-.

Comieron rápido y sin hablar, siempre evitando el contacto entre cada uno, cuando Arthur terminó tomó los platos de ambos y se dispuso a lavarlos, junto con los del día anterior que había dejado descuidados, por supuesto no esperaba que su hermano hiciera la labor del hogar. Secó cada plato con lentitud, ya sin preocuparse de llegar tarde a la escuela y después fue a cepillarse los dientes uno por uno para matar el tiempo.

-"¿Estás listo?"- dijo Scott tomando la mochila en su mano, tal vez como un gesto de condescendencia al pobre chico que tenía una fractura en un brazo.

-"Si"- Arthur tomó el bolso y lo colgó de su lado sano para evitar cualquier molestia; incluyendo a su familiar que seguramente se lo restregaría en la cara cuando sanara.

Salieron de la casa al aire frío de la mañana, siempre era agradable sentirlo, despejando todas sus preocupaciones o dándole fuerzas para seguir con su rutina, el hecho de que Scott siguiera a su lado era algo que no le podía quitar tan agradables sensaciones. En cambio, toda esa sensación se fue en cuanto entró al deportivo rojo de su hermano y se dio cuenta de que pronto tendría que llegar a su escuela en eso.

Nadie sabía que él era de una familia de una buena posición económica… o que su hermano era de una buena posición económica, y tampoco su ropa le daba tal aspecto, así que sería parte de las atracciones del colegio por un buen rato y ni siquiera diría o haría nada importante para ello. Además de que viajar con su hermano no era lo más recomendado cuando acababas de sufrir cualquier tipo de decepción, amorosa y de cualquier otra índole.

Scott no prendió el radio, no habló y sólo condujo hasta el colegio donde Arthur parecía prisionero, no fue sino hasta que vio que Arthur se frotaba el brazo herido, casi al detener el auto justo frente al edificio cercado por grandes muros -seguramente por el frío-, cuando le pasó su chaqueta por los hombros –"Quiero que la uses"-.

Arthur lo miró con sorpresa, no se esperaba eso, de él, precisamente de Scott _–"¡Ayuda! El mundo se acaba hoy, traigan a alguien o algo, ¡ayuda!"-_ atinó a asentir con la cabeza _–"Supongo que… debería… decirle algo"-_ su mente le daba la orden, tal vez no debería ser tan imbécil con Scott, tenía el dinero y era después de todo el único familiar que lo soportaba.

-"Gracias Scott"- salió del auto, poniéndose la prenda con calma, intentando no tocar su brazo tanto tiempo. Le quedaba grande, pero era una chaqueta de buena tela que lo mantendría caliente todo el día, además era estilo militar así que podría sólo cerrarla y se vería larga y cómoda.

-"Vengo por ti a tu salida"- fue la despedida que escuchó, antes de ver que el auto arrancaba justo para el lado contrario a su casa.

_-"Ese idiota… no sé cómo lo hace, pero… siempre encuentra como hacerme sentir menos mal… y luego arruinarlo todo"-_ suspiró resignado como diciendo "Así es mi vida" y luego fue directo a la entrada del edificio principal.

Muchas personas lo miraban descaradamente y muchas otras parecían querer hablarle por alguna razón –tal vez el golpe que tenía en la cara-, pero Arthur no iba de humor para dirigirles la palabra, a ninguno de ellos. El hecho de que su hermano pareciera estrella porno no le ayudaba en nada.

_-"Por lo que más quieras Dios o quien sea… ¡Que no confundan las cosas!"- _no es como si de verdad importara lo que pensaran de él, pero… no quería tener problemas ese último año.

Vio a un par de unos chicos de primer año, unos gemelos que siempre peleaban, conversar entre ellos muy seriamente, también vio de reojo a los equipos de softbol empezar un calentamiento, vio a dos chicos del club de periodismo tomar fotos de todo el patio principal; no les dio importancia, pronto tendría que soportar a unas personas poco gratas para él.

_-"Veamos qué pasará ahora con estos chicos… ¿verdad Antonio, Gilbert… Françoise?"-_ sonrió un poco a pesar de las circunstancias, porque podría tener un poco de diversión antes de salir de esa horrenda prisión.

El aula donde casi siempre tomaba clases no estaba cerca de la entrada, ni siquiera estaba en los primeros pisos de toda la institución; era el salón más cercano a las aulas múltiples, pero el más alejado al patio o a lugares que a los alumnos les interesaran. Era un alivio pensar que por lo menos no sería molestado por gritos o juegos de los demás –a menos que fuera en clase de educación física donde uno de los profesores les ponía a jugar con balones y cosas así.

Arthur se sentó en su lugar habitual, no porque fuese asignado, sino porque casi nadie llegaba lo suficientemente temprano como para ocuparlo; con una vista casi perfecta al patio central, donde él podía ver a todos ahí y todos lo podrían ver. Al fondo y justo dando a la ventana, el lugar que cualquiera que no prestara atención a clases desearía, así que por lógica Arthur se adueñó de ese puesto.

El inglés repasó mentalmente sus obligaciones, que afortunadamente no eran muchas ese día por haber adelantado proyectos y trabajos importantes que le tomarían el tiempo libre que podía tener, siendo el único alumno que no pertenecía a un club, debía ayudar a otros a organizar y actualizar salidas y horarios para mantener una organización y una buena relación con sus profesores y compañeros… Ser el presidente escolar no era divertido, no formar parte de un club era sinónimo de hacer mucho más trabajo que los demás, pero eso le daba un buen aspecto ante todos.

Sacó su libreta y empezó a leer.

Los mayores lo conocían como el mejor alumno, el único capacitado para manejar grupos tan grandes de personas sin siquiera mostrar una mueca, casi como otro profesor muy severo, pero que casi no hablaba o mostraba señal de fastidio.

Mientras las opiniones de sus compañeros parecían dividirse; estaban los menores, que no tenían el valor para acercarse al rubio sólo por los rumores que los malintencionados esparcían –conocidos también como el Bad Touch Trio-, también estaban los que le sonreían esperando una respuesta que jamás llegaría, generalmente chicas; estaban los idiotas deportistas que creían que lo usaban para el trabajo de papeleo que ellos tenían que hacer, pero que obviamente no era la gran cosa para él y prefería usar eso de excusa como para no estar en su casa tanto tiempo solo.

Y luego, casi por último, los bravucones, que parecían pensar que él, Arthur Kirkland, era un ratón de biblioteca y un imbécil que jamás se podría defender de lo que le hicieran. Parcialmente eso era cierto, había jurado que no se metería en problemas y peleas mientras estuviera bajo el cuidado de Scott, tenía que ser el mejor y demostrarlo como alumno, así que simplemente aguantaba lo que le dijeran o hicieran sin mayor problema.

En este grupo estaban los tres idiotas conocidos como los más populares de todo el colegio:

Gilbert Beilschmidt, un miembro del club de música estrella y con un problema muy fuerte hacia la autoridad, además de tener delirios de grandeza. Ese albino era bastante alto, con una tez tan pálida que fácilmente podrían decir que Arthur era moreno, su actitud no se parecía en nada a la de su hermano menor y siempre estaba en pleitos que no le concernían; era estúpido y lo peor es que lo sabía. Por supuesto era narcisista y creía tener la solución a todo, y si abría la boca, diría una frase digna de una persona con un retraso mental avanzado hasta fase terminal, pero creyendo que era una genialidad.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, la estrella del futbol soccer y un romántico alegre e idiota, que lo odiaba sin más, aunque el sentimiento era mutuo. Era un chico con rasgos ibéricos, español de nacimiento y un hijo de puta como sus dos amigos. Sí, Arthur aceptaba que era atractivo, especialmente porque el tono moreno de su piel era poco común en esa parte del mundo y sus ojos verdes rivalizaban con las gemas del inglés, pero era tan ególatra como nadie, un hipócrita de primera y un abusivo con los que viese inferiores.

Y por último Francis Bonnefoy, el chico más buscado por toda la escuela, tanto hombres como mujeres, líder del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela, miembro honorario del Club de cocina y el primero en tener un club de fans dentro del colegio; tal vez el único que parecía encajar y no encajar al mismo tiempo en todo ese lugar. Rubio y francés de nacimiento, hijo de familia acaudalada y tal vez no tan estúpido como sus dos amigos, pero el primero en realizar una broma de mal gusto o simplemente herir a los demás… la persona con un problema de identidad bastante agravado.

Ellos tres eran precisamente el Bad Touch Trio, el peor grupo al que debías querer unirte y Arthur lo había entendido de primera mano, porque sabía que a pesar de su pasado, él no podía dejarse llevar por idioteces de gente inmadura que no había podido entender la vida desde antes, como él. Arthur era un recluido en ese lugar, sólo tenía cierto contacto con los presidentes de cada club escolar, presidentes de cada grupo y su grupo allegado eran los libros.

Pero internamente toda la escuela sabía perfectamente que, el que manejaba todo el lugar, que hacía que las cosas funcionaran, que hacía que los castigos fuesen menores, que movía todo a su antojo y sin esfuerzo, era él: Arthur Kirkland, el presidente escolar con mayor preparación de la que todos creerían.

-"Buen día Arthur"- escuchó.

-"Buen día Jones"- no tenía pensado decir nada más, que el imbécil ese le hubiese buscado, quería decir que había recibido su mensaje el día anterior –"Confío en la colaboración de tu madre para hacerte llegar mis palabras"-.

-"Escucha… yo…"- Arthur lo cortó antes de tiempo, ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle la mirada o levantarse de su asiento.

-"¿Las recibiste? Es de mala educación no responder una pregunta… o dejar a alguien esperando un poco de tiempo frente a tu puerta"- sonrió para él mientras pasaba la página. Sabía perfectamente cuánto asustaba esa actitud, la había usado por bastante tiempo antes de dejar todo el teatro y, poder sentir las reacciones de Alfred F. Jones ante eso, no tenía precio.

-"Lo siento… de verdad"- Alfred se acercó.

-"Y entonces, ¿Por qué no te creo?"- otra hoja.

-"… No fue mi idea, seguramente ya hablaste con ese francés amigo tuyo, por favor, fue culpa de los otros dos, yo…"- Alfred tomó el mentón del mayor, quería que lo viera –"Tienes que creerme"-.

-"Me alegra que lo menciones… pero… no te creo"- con la mano sana se quitó a Jones de encima, afortunadamente no tuvo que usar la fuerza –"Y si te queda un poco de dignidad… no te atrevas a buscarme… quiérete un poco Alfred"- regresó la vista a su libreta –"Si te sirve de consuelo… o una burla… lo que sea, da igual; tú me gustas aún, pero no tengo intenciones de perdonarte, no importa si te creo o no"-.

-"Si me dejases hablar…"-.

-"Escucha americano, no me importa ya; lo que hiciste fue suficiente para mí y no tengo tiempo para niños"- le miró directo –"Es gracioso como las personas que hacen algo mal, creen poder redimirse de todo simplemente con "explicar" sus motivos… Es un consejo chico, eso no sirve de nada y sólo demuestra inmadurez"-.

-"¿Qué puedes saber tú de madurez?"-.

-"… No pienso darte mis explicaciones"- miró con tristeza un momento que pareció una ilusión simplemente –"Lo mejor que puedes hacer en tu vida es no cometer errores… y solucionar los que no pueden evitarse… ahora vete"- le lanzó una mirada cargada de fastidio, no odio o cualquier otro sentimiento, sólo fastidio.

-"Tú me gustas… en serio"- se mordió el labio. Esperaba que esto suavizara a ese inglés, pero generó todo lo contrario.

-"…"- de nuevo lo miró, esta vez no tenía emoción en su rostro –"No-te-creo"- y era sincero, no creía eso, era imposible que creyera tal mentira después de la conversación que había tenido con el francés –"Vete, no puedo perder mi tiempo con niños como tú"-.

-"Pero…"-.

-"Entiéndelo Jones"- le miró tranquilo –"No voy a estar más tiempo con un niño, cometí un error, no estoy dispuesto a cometerlo de nuevo, así que vete de aquí"-.

Alfred prefirió retirarse rápido, antes de que la situación fuese peor, además de tener el tiempo justo para llegar a su aula.

Poco a poco Arthur relajó su cuerpo _–"Me siento tan mal… ¿por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Era más sencillo si simplemente no hubiese abierto la boca… ¿por qué tengo que ser yo el que lidie con eso? No creo que me lo merezca… ¿por qué lo hizo? Tal vez debí escucharlo… ¡No! Lo hecho, hecho está, no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo… además no tiene derecho a hablarme, no después de lo que hizo"-._

El aula se llenó con sus compañeros, todos conversando o viviendo sus vidas sin problemas importantes, y por supuesto sin tomar en cuenta al rubio que no había cambiado su actitud; en algún punto sintió la terrible y profunda mirada de Francis, a quien ignoró lo mejor que pudo, dirigida hacia él, incluso sus dos amigos habían comenzado a ver a Francis muy distraído y no hacían más que fastidiar a ambos.

-"Francis… deja al enano en paz, creo que no está de humor"- Gilbert era el más estúpido con sus comentarios y el francés se limitaba a mandarlo callar con la mirada, para luego regresar su atención a Arthur.

Las clases avanzaron más de lo que Arthur quisiera, pronto tendría que volver a ver a Scott, y si bien el mayor no parecía querer más problemas y discusiones, Arthur no se podía confiar en absolutamente nada; podría ser una tontería de su parte, pero de verdad estaba nervioso de pasar tiempo con su hermano… después de no verlo por casi un año entero, podría decirse que eran extraños compartiendo sangre y costumbres.

También tenía que pensar en esas molestas miradas que el francés le dirigía, no eran cómodas y sólo le provocaban de alguna manera tristeza _–"Era mi amigo… alguien confiable y… bueno, creo que no"-._

El examen había sido sencillo para él, sabiendo que era oral tal vez los demás chicos habrían estudiado un poco más. Para él era como dar un monólogo porque sabía que el profesor no escucharía su respuesta, tal vez pensando: no hay necesidad, siempre acierta… y cuánta razón tenía. Entregó los trabajos que necesitaba y realizó la lectura del libro en literatura y por supuesto tenía el trabajo que se debía entregar… máxima puntuación… como siempre.

-"Bien, pueden retirarse muchachos, quiero que mañana entreguen el proyecto completo, confío en que lo harán… no hay excusa"- y se retiró. Justo después sonó la campana anunciando el receso.

El grupo veía a Arthur y una chica tomó el suficiente valor para hablarle –"Arthur… ¿Qué te pasó?"-.

_-"No lo sé, desperté y ya estaba así, pero no hay problema, obviamente no recibí el puño de alguien en mi cara, eso sería ilógico"-_ quiso contestar –"Un accidente"-.

Sólo las personas que se dignaban en hablar con él más de un minuto podían notar cómo era el rubio, no costaba mucho encariñarse, pero aun así, todos le tenían reservas y nadie le extendía su ayuda. Era común para él, así que simplemente se limitaba a entablar conversaciones sencillas sobre temas de la escuela; pocos sabían cómo era una plática completa con él.

En el momento en que Arthur contestó, Francis giró su cabeza hacia su amigo… No lo había notado, no había notado ese golpe tan profundo y obviamente hinchado. Tampoco se había dado cuenta del labio partido y que ahora estaba usando una chaqueta de muy buena calidad… mucho más grande que él y por supuesto no era suya.

_-"Scott"-_ fue lo primero que pensó, pero rápidamente descartó esa idea _–"No. Tal vez… alguien más… ¿un amigo?"-._

-"Arthur, ¿podemos hablar?"- dijo justo cuando sus amigos se fueron a buscar algo de comer; apostaba que encontrarían a una chica que les diera todo su almuerzo, así que no se preocupó por alcanzarlos pronto.

Esperaba poder hablar, ayer no había podido explicar nada, todo por la obstinación del rubio. Pero tal vez ese día… Francis sabía que tan molesto podía estar Arthur, pero no sabía en qué momento se le pasaría, de verdad no había podido dormir en toda la noche preguntándose si el menor estaría solo en su casa, o si estaría llorando a solas, como acostumbraba.

-"No"- y se levantó con todas sus cosas, pasaría el receso en la sala del consejo estudiantil intentando adelantar trabajo, como nunca traía nada para el almuerzo, usaba ese tiempo para algo útil. Lo malo era que tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar las cosas y eso era lo que podía arruinar ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad mental que había conseguido.

Cuando se levantó, dejó ver su atuendo completo; la prenda que cubría el suéter estaba cerrada completamente y por muy extraño que pareciera, se veía bien, mucho más de lo que le había visto en mucho tiempo. Francis se preguntó por un momento si la noche pasada habría conocido a alguien que le estuviera…

_-"¿Tal vez…? Arthur sería incapaz"-._

Ignoró el hecho de que Arthur se quería alejar de él lo más posible, y le tomó por la mochila –"Por favor, tenemos que hablar… lo que pasó…"-.

-"…"- respiró hondo e intentó no gritarle, no responder como se debía y simplemente parecer tan indiferente como pudiera –"Te diré lo mismo que te dije ayer: ya no quiero escucharte… estoy cansado. Ahora déjame ir"- Francis le soltó y Arthur se alejó sin despedirse; desde el marco de la puerta dijo otra cosa –"Mañana traeré tu ropa, gracias por el préstamo"- aunque ambos sabían que había sido comprada especialmente para él y que no necesitaba regresarla.

Caminó rápido, evitando chocar con varias personas que se le atravesaban en el camino _–"Esto no es normal"-._

No le costó mucho trabajo llegar hasta las oficinas, en esos momentos habían dos personas ahí, esperándolo seriamente; suspiró un poco porque conocía a ambos y esos dos eran precisamente personas agradables, pero con las que prefería no tener contacto alguno, por lo que eso significaba para todos los demás –"Buen día, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?"-.

Los dos muchachos se vieron entre ellos un momento, entre ellos casi no se hablaban, era cierto y una fortuna, pero se conocían a la perfección –"Vengo a pedirte una disculpa… Kirkland"- dijo el más alto de ellos, sus lentes se le resbalaron y los acomodó –"Tú sabes que Gilbert es así, por favor no le des más importancia"-.

-"Parece que hoy es el día de discúlpate con Arthur Kirkland"- sonrió porque era cierto, ¿acaso apenas su conciencia había despertado? –"Lo lamento, pero no voy a aceptarlas, ¿cuándo te enteraste Rod?"-.

-"Lovino me lo dijo ayer"- ambos se giraron al chico de cabellos castaños que estaba a su lado que aún no hablaba –"Gilbert es… malo para la fama del club, ¿sabías que ahora sólo se inscribieron seis? Le pedí que dejara de hacer estupideces"-.

-"Escuché al imbécil de Antonio hablar con su amigo de todo… quise llamarte, pero no tengo tu número. Mira que hacer…"- cerró sus puños, porque a pesar de todo, no creía al español capaz de participar en una estupidez como esa.

-"Ni lo menciones, no estoy de humor"- Arthur conocía muy bien cómo eran esos dos, a pesar de no pasar mucho tiempo con ellos.

Roderich Eldestein era un chico de su misma edad, presidente del club de música y un genio para ello. Era parte de un grupo de élite sin saberlo, porque Gilbert Beilschmidt tenía una extraña fijación con él… lo conocía desde pequeños y sólo Roderich era capaz de entender perfectamente qué decía a cada instante. Era austriaco y tenía unos modales de primera, aunque era lo suficientemente creído para hacerse notar por ello; era parte de su descendencia noble y probablemente con el único que Arthur tomaría el té con placer. Era casi tan pálido como él y tenía el cabello negro, dos rasgos que no podrían ir juntos tan fácilmente. No era una mala persona y a pesar de ello sólo se le veía acompañado de una chica de un curso inferior que siempre le protegía.

Lovino Vargas; era todo un caso. Italiano de nacimiento y nieto del director del colegio. Tenía un hermano gemelo al que Arthur casi no trataba y sabía de buena fuente que Lovino tenía envidia al menor. Era de primer año y lo había conocido gracias a sus pláticas con el director; tenía un temperamento peor que el suyo propio y siempre parecía estar a la defensiva contra todo, especialmente contra Carriedo… y eso le agradaba a Arthur. Era parte del club de gastronomía de la escuela y no parecía darse cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Siempre estaba con su hermano menor y siempre tenía ese ceño fruncido.

Había por supuesto un dato curioso de este italiano y era que Arthur lo conocía de mucho antes; ambos habían tenido las mismas amistades por un tiempo… antes de que Arthur saliera y lo ayudara a salir a él.

-"Arthur… ¿de verdad no quieres hacer nada?"- y por el tono de voz que Lovino había utilizado, el inglés sabía qué tan preocupado estaba.

-"No, aún no. No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien, pero les pido que no se molesten por tonterías"- los despidió con una mano y no hizo nada hasta que sintió esos pasos alejarse.

Según la hora faltaban quince minutos para que la campana sonase y él sólo tenía que firmar algunos documentos para mandarlos a los profesores de los últimos grados; sabiendo que era el año en que él se graduaba, le habían insistido en que hiciera algo para poder celebrar su propio retiro y Arthur no había discutido para negar tal compromiso, también él quería salir de ese lugar cuanto antes y si para que todo fuera perfecto él tenía que prepararlo, entonces así lo haría.

La escuela no necesitaba mucho apoyo, en realidad las donaciones de los padres eran bastante generosas para poder solventar los gastos y como él tenía un control bastante amplio sobre las finanzas, parecía tener todo bajo control. El único problema era tener que relegar deberes a los alumnos, porque no muchos eran lo suficientemente responsables como para que le ayudaran de buena manera.

Por supuesto habían excepciones, un muchachito de primer año, un chico alemán hermano de Gilbert, era una muy buena ayuda para él en esos momentos y casi todos los presidentes de los clubes eran de gran ayuda… sin contar a los deportistas, que eran los que tenían un presupuesto que derrochaban y claro que no tendrían más.

Arthur recogió sus cosas para regresar a su salón, y también tomó sus trabajos, que tenían los nombres de su equipo; miró un momento eso _–"Alumnos que elaboraron: Kirkland Arthur y… Fernández Carriedo Antonio…"-_ le parecía una tontería, pero no se contuvo cuando borró con mucho cuidado el nombre de su compañero impuesto, para leer después –"Alumno que elaboró: Kirkland Arthur"-.

Satisfecho con una tontería de ese tipo, salió a buen paso para alcanzar a entrar, era normal que llegara unos minutos más tarde a clases, porque sus profesores sabían cuán agotador era su puesto, así que le permitían llegar unos cinco minutos tarde.

Pasó al aula y recibió un leve empujón del español, su compañero de equipo –"Kirkland… necesito ver el trabajo, yo lo entrego"-.

-"No"- no iba a dirigirle otra palabra, no lo necesitaba y no lo merecía.

-"Arturo, necesito esa calificación"- Antonio estaba de mal humor ese día y Arthur no quería darle el gusto de una discusión, lo ignoró y se fue a su lugar, sacando los trabajos por entregar –"Oye, lo necesito, de verdad"-.

-"¿Por qué?"- no era curiosidad, para nada… bueno sí, pero estaba tal vez más entretenido con eso.

-"… Hijo de puta… sabes que necesito pasar este año… por eso hice pareja contigo en este trabajo"-.

_-"Así que era por eso…"-_ le miró sin hacer gesto, sus ojos se posaron en los otros verdes y fue ahí cuando sonrió de lado –"Entonces ¿por qué no lo hiciste? Mal, mal, muy mal Anthony"- negó con un dedo, como dándole una reprimenda a un niño –"Tal vez… tu nombre esté escrito"- sacó el trabajo, pero no permitió que el otro lo tocara o siquiera estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y leyó con la vista –"No… creo que no está tu nombre, tal vez te equivocaste de equipo… ¿no?"-.

El color se fue de la cara del español, lo peor para él era que no podía hacer nada frente a todo el grupo, tenía que mantener una reputación como alguien amable y eso no le estaba ayudando para nada –"¿Borraste mi nombre?"-.

-"Si… ¿te molesta?"- preguntó falsamente interesado –"Tal vez… si haces algo por mí…"- el profesor entró al salón y Antonio ocupó el asiento de Francis.

El francés pudo notar, no sin cierta aprehensión, que Arthur no decía nada respecto a tales movimientos, parecía no importarle para nada si le dirigían la mirada o una sola palabra y por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar, su amigo ibérico estaba en problemas con Arthur… algo sencillo, se dijo, pero importante.

-"¿De verdad… eres tan gilipollas?"- dijo en su oído, con un susurro furioso; sólo vio como Arthur asentía y decía casi sin sonido 'Y mucho más de lo que crees Anthony', suspiró cansado y casi desesperado –"¿Qué quieres?"-.

-"Eso no te lo diré aún… pero realmente me debes un favor… right?"- soltó una carcajada tan falsa que hasta a él le molestó.

-"¿Es enserio?"-.

-"Claro, porque si, cuando te necesite, no cumples con esto, haré que repitas este año por lo menos dos veces… créeme, no me quieres conocer"- todo lo había susurrado de tal manera que era imposible no creerle, de verdad era capaz de eso –"Otra cosa… nada de hablar de esto con… tus amigos, o me arrepentiré de ayudarte"- nadie más había escuchado –"¿Trato?"- el profesor empezó a pasar la lista, en cuanto mencionaran el nombre de alguno de ellos, tendrían que entregar el trabajo.

Sin que el otro se diera cuenta, había reescrito el nombre del mayor, sonriendo porque eso era demasiado poco para alguien como él, y por supuesto que se cobraría ese favor, Arthur giró levemente la cabeza, algo que él no hacía en ninguna clase, y claro que Francis había notado ese pequeño movimiento.

-"… Trato, ahora escríbelo"- murmuró, algo molesto y algo asustado, porque sabía que estaba haciendo algo que no debía, su intuición se lo decía. Estaba firmando un trato demasiado injusto, lo sentía.

-"Fernández Carriedo"- dijo el profesor y Antonio casi llora, porque no había visto al otro escribir nada, dijo presente con su voz seca y Arthur se paró, cuidando no golpear su brazo, sonriéndole lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

_-"Todo sea por hacerles pagar"-_ porque para ese momento ya entendía exactamente cómo debía hacerlo, ojo por ojo.

-"Profesor, yo hice equipo con él"- dijo con la voz reservada para los adultos.

El mayor lo miró con sospecha y Antonio empezó a rezar por su calificación _–"Si el profesor le cree, te juro virgencita, que beso al idiota ese"-_ en verdad le preocupaba ese trabajo, no era un trabajo final, pero el maestro lo conocía desde hacía dos años y le había pedido que si no pasaba sus trabajos, entonces debía repetir año, no quería eso, y este proyecto en especial era importante para él.

-"¿Está usted seguro Arthur?"-.

-"Si, de hecho…"- le llamó con una mano, un gesto que fue tan natural para su cuerpo que estuvo tentando a hacerlo más seguido –"Anthony hizo la mitad del trabajo, ¿verdad?"- preguntó al aludido cuando llegó hasta ellos.

-"Eh… si"- asintió con la cabeza.

-"¿Dejo esto junto a los demás?"- preguntó al tiempo en que lo depositaba en la pila de trabajos mal hechos.

-"Quisiera que el joven Carriedo me dijera su opinión del libro"-.

Antonio sonrió un poco, intentando recordar qué libro habían elegido. Pensó que tal vez debería agradecerle al otro porque de verdad había ayudado mucho.

_Flash back…_

_-"Quiero ese"- señaló un libro que claramente estaba en su español adorado._

_-"¿Te das cuenta de que no hablo tu idioma?"- dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño._

_-"Si, pero… no importa, es un buen libro, lo leía a mis hermanos hace mucho"- sonrió cuando vio que el otro hacía una mala cara._

_-"¿Lo leíste todo?"- preguntó dudando muy seriamente del asentimiento que recibió._

_-"Claro…"-._

_-"Bien, lo haré de…"- leyó con cuidado el título –"… El ingenioso Don Quijote de la Mancha, pésimo libro, por cierto"- rió un poco, porque tendría que leer por un rato, además de aprender otro idioma –"Por tu bien espero que de verdad lo hayas leído idiota"-._

_-"Si, como sea Arturo"- y se fue de ahí porque no quería estar mucho más tiempo con el rubio._

_Fin del Flash back…_

Arthur no había escuchado ninguna de las tonterías que su compañero había dicho, porque si lo había leído o no, no podía hacer mucho por él _–"De todos modos cuando lo escribí todo había puesto su nombre en la conclusión… aunque quisiera hacer esta travesura… no habría sido tan graciosa, además de que este chico necesita otro tipo de escarmiento"-._

-"Muy bien señor Fernández"- no le dirigió otra mirada más –"Joven Arthur"- a ese llamado Arthur aterrizó de sus pensamientos, y miró a su profesor sin gesto –"Quiero pedirle un favor, no, es más un intercambio"-.

-"¿Señor?"- ya veía a dónde iban esas palabras y volteó a ver a Antonio, que seguí parado junto a él, mirándolo desde arriba.

-"Será el tutor del joven Carriedo"- quiso gritarle que no, que simplemente no haría esa tontería… pero lo pensó mejor, tenía que ver un beneficio con su calificación –"Si lo hace, lo exonero del trabajo final"-.

-"El trabajo final y el examen por equipo"- dijo inmediatamente, sabiendo que este asunto era como las otras negociaciones que había tenido en la empresa de la familia.

-"… De acuerdo"- miró a Antonio –"¿Qué dice usted?"-.

Arthur le miró como diciendo 'Más te vale aceptar esto, o sino…' y él inmediatamente asintió con la cabeza –"Si señor"-.

Arthur se fue a su asiento, sin mirar de nuevo al mayor.

_-"Ni siquiera parece importarle perder el tiempo con él… no parece importarle que ahora todos le miran y que yo no estoy siquiera contemplado"-_ pensó Francis, aun viendo desde otro asiento todo lo que había pasado.

La clase empezó pocos minutos después, cuando casi todos habían entregado ese ensayo o escrito, tomando notas y siguiendo la clase; dejando que todo ese asunto de la tutoría se les fuera de la cabeza a todos, incluyendo al rubio. Ya antes había hecho algo similar, así era como había conocido a Jones, y si podía hacer entender a ese idiota Biología avanzada… entonces asesorar a Carriedo sería un paseo en el parque, sin hacer caso al hecho de que ambos se odiaban y él no estaba dispuesto a perdonar a ese personaje de todos los problemas que le había causado.

-"Gracias"- fue un susurro en su oído, pero su mente lo había confundido con la voz grave del francés… Francis siempre hacía eso, pero ahora era otra persona haciéndolo… alguien más tomando confianzas que él no estaba dispuesto a dar de nuevo.

-"Anthony…"-.

_-"¡Aléjate de mí!"-._

_-"No vuelvas a hacer eso si valoras tu vida"-._

-"¿Sí?"- el aludido preguntó en cuanto Arthur giró, haciendo uso de unas dotes de actuación que sabía tenía.

-"No hay ningún problema"- y sonrió, falsamente, pero nadie lo sabría.

_-"Maldito bastardo retrasado"-._

Los que alcanzaron a ver esa sonrisa, los que pudieron notar que era de las pocas veces que siquiera se dignaba en perder algo de la clase, todos ellos parecieron completamente engañados por eso. Era casi irreal verle sonriendo tan abiertamente, todos lo veían y él no tomaba una sonrisa para corresponderla y no pensaba en hacer nada de eso ni siquiera por un profesor.

Antonio lo había visto de ese modo _–"Si lo hiciera más seguido…"-_ le sonrió de vuelta _–"Tal vez… no es tan… tan malo"-._

Era bien sabido que Arthur tenía un rostro, si bien no atractivo, podría decirse que era delicado, pero las facciones finas que tenía se opacaban por su ceño eternamente fruncido o el uso de una máscara de indiferencia permanente. Pero sonriendo… Arthur rivalizaba con las sonrisas de Antonio, porque se veía distinto, le ayudaba.

_-"Tiene una linda sonrisa"-_ era lo que pensaban si lo veían, Francis lo había hecho la primera vez que le había hecho reír y por un tiempo había estado dispuesto a hacerlo reír más seguido hasta que había conocido los placeres vanos de la compañía de las personas en su cama, Antonio lo había pensado en ese mismo momento y por supuesto todos los que habían alcanzado a verlo.

-"No, es enserio"- dijo un poco más fuerte –"¿Cuándo empezamos?"- sabía que el menor tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, porque no tenía un club al cual asistir ese día.

-"No lo sé… quizá el viernes"-.

-"…"- confundido le miró un poco más detenidamente –"¿Qué tal hoy?"- no era como pedir una cita, pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía que le habían rechazado.

-"No, hoy no puedo"- y su tono no admitía réplica –"Tengo… cosas… cosas que hacer"- regresó la mirada a su cuaderno, ese pequeño que era personal.

-"¿Qué cosas?"- pregunta estándar.

-"Bueno, definitivamente no una cita con Alfred F. Jones, ¿verdad?"- en ese momento sonó la campana y el profesor salió.

-"… Eh… si…"- rió incómodamente, porque sabía lo que tenía que hacer –"Mira, yo…"-.

-"Déjame adivinar…"- se giró completamente con un rostro en blanco –"Quieres disculparte"-.

-"Pues si… eres muy bueno en esto"-.

Arthur se preguntó si de verdad lo que había dicho el ibérico había sido una broma o lo había dicho en serio, a veces se preguntaba también si la idiotez era enfermedad o costumbre –"No hay problema…"- sonrió olvidándose de todo, creyendo firmemente lo que decía para no golpearle en el rostro –"Dejemos esa… broma, como agua pasada, ¿sí?"-.

-"¿Sin rencores?"- preguntó el otro.

-"Sin rencores"- respondió _–"No te fijes, nada de rencores"-._

_-"Arthur está mintiendo… y lo hace muy bien"-_ pensó Francis _–"Pero… su actitud está perfectamente justificada… por mi culpa"-._

-"¿No es increíble Fran? Antonio y el inglés se están tratando… ¡como si nada!"- exclamó el albino, él de verdad que no se daba cuenta de nada.

Francis quería advertirles, decirles que no se fiaran de ese inglés, que pensaran dos veces molestar de nuevo al menor, quería hacerlo porque a pesar de lo que pudiera sentir por Arthur, ellos eran también sus amigos y para él eso valía oro.

Pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo por cobarde, por el miedo de perder el poco favor que había rescatado del otro rubio, había sido porque estaba prácticamente amenazado por ese chico, y no tenía el valor para poder decir nada de todo lo que la mente de Arthur era capaz –"S-Si…"-.

-"Sólo no te pongas celoso"- y rió, de esa forma tan rara que tenía. Fue el último comentario hacia él, Francis era celoso, y sus amigos lo habían entendido desde el primer momento en que le habían visto tratar al inglés.

Las últimas tres clases pasaron lentamente, tan lento que Arthur tuvo que soportar que Antonio le preguntara a cada momento la razón de su rechazo, y él no podía ser grosero, no aún, así que se limitaba a decir que tenía asuntos importantes que atender; lo cual no era del todo mentira, porque Scott le mataría si salía con una excusa tan tonta.

_-"Oye Scott, me asignaron a un chico para una tutoría hoy precisamente, no voy a ir contigo a casa porque este chico, quien por cierto me tiene ciertas rencillas y yo odio, quiere que empecemos hoy, lo siento"-_ rió ante eso, porque podría fastidiarle estar con su hermano, no quererlo e incluso quererlo lejos de él, pero era preferible mil veces Scott a estar con Antonio.

-"Por última vez, no tengo tiempo hoy"- le dijo con el ceño fruncido, su paciencia tenía un límite para cada estupidez.

-"Tal vez…"-.

-"No te voy a contar mi vida… tengo un asunto que atender y no tengo tiempo que perder, empezamos el viernes tu asesoría, después de clases"- dijo terminantemente.

-"Pero… el viernes tengo práctica con el equipo de…"-.

-"Lo sé. Me sé los horarios de todos los clubes de memoria"- Antonio pensó que podría cambiar el día –"Pero si esta calificación te importa de verdad, deberás ajustar tus horarios"-.

-"¡Pero…!"- hizo un puchero que todos los demás creerían bastante adorable, pero que Arthur sólo ignoró.

-"Escucha…"- suspiró intentando tranquilizarse –"Mañana puedes traer tu horario, revisamos las horas disponibles y organizamos todo"- miró el reloj de la pared –"Yo tengo que irme"- tomó todas sus cosas con su mano sana y colgó su mochila en un costado.

Salió sin despedirse, esperando que nadie le viera salir y con suerte no ver el auto de Scott estacionado justo frente a la escuela, como luciéndose. Cosa que era prácticamente imposible, porque así Scott no podría perderlo de vista.

No sabía que el Bad Touch Trio le habían seguido casi a la misma velocidad a la que él había caminado, pensando en cómo no sentirse avergonzado, lo último que le importaba era precisamente ser seguido por esos tipos –"¿Qué será eso tan importante que tiene que hacer?"-.

-"¿De verdad te importa tanto Antoine?"- le preguntó Francis algo molesto por ser ignorado prácticamente todo el día; por suerte tenían club después de la escuela y ellos tres tenían que quedarse.

-"Pues si…"- pensó un poco –"No es tan malo como pensaba… hasta me perdonó por la pequeña broma de Alfredo"- rió.

-"Si…"- sintió bastante pena por su amigo, de no haber conocido a Arthur también se habría creído ese rostro de 'no pasa nada' –"Lo dudo mucho, Arthur puede ser mucho, pero no perdona tan fácilmente"-.

-"Ya, ni que fuera importante si lo hace o no… bastó con que aceptara a darle clases, ¿no?"- tanto Francis como Antonio no pudieron hacer mucho más que asentir con la cabeza –"Veamos la razón de la prisa de ese niño"-.

Los tres salieron al patio principal, encontrándose con un bellísimo auto deportivo en la entrada de su escuela, sin duda lo mejor de lo mejor y por supuesto el trío estaba encantado con él. Fuera del auto había alguien, no rebasaría los veintitrés años, con un par de lentes negros y un abrigo del mismo color, hacía frío en la temporada y extrañamente había bajado la temperatura aún más; en su mano izquierda tenía un cigarro encendido y en la derecha otra prenda. Lo que más destacaba de él era ese cabello rojizo, encendido y despeinado, más que sus facciones o el hecho de que era alguien importante.

Definitivamente estaba esperando a alguien.

No vieron a Arthur por ningún lado, hasta que apareció detrás de ellos como no viéndolos, casi manteniendo la cabeza gacha –"No les digas que es él"- fue el susurro de Arthur en su oído. Así que si los había visto, fue lo que pensó el otro rubio.

Y así Francis entendió perfectamente ese tipo, era Scott Kirkland, el mentado hermano de su… amigo. El tipo que había hecho de la vida de Arthur una prisión.

Pasó caminando a su lado con la vista hacia abajo, llegando e ignorando todas las miradas que iban dirigidas a él. Scott era una persona que intimidaba mucho. Pero él no, Arthur era normal, era hasta aburrido; y ver a alguien normal junto alguien que no lo es tanto… daría mucho de qué hablar.

Varias chicas y varios chicos vieron la escena con sorpresa y algunas personas más con envidia, Arthur pensó que no sabían qué era lo que envidiaban y de saberlo, seguramente le darían el pésame.

Los tres muchachos no le siguieron, no dijeron nada hasta que vieron que Arthur aceptaba el abrigo y entraba al auto. No mencionaron nada porque no sabían qué decir, eso era raro incluso para ellos. Arthur, el niño nerd, remilgado, delicado, grosero, ratón de biblioteca, sin gracia, el mismo Arthur Kirkland que habían tratado como su balón… había subido a un auto de lujo, como si no fuera la gran cosa, hablado tan familiarmente a ese tipo e ignorado a más de la mitad de los mirones sin esfuerzo alguno.

-"Ese es un asunto importante"- murmuró Gilbert, viendo de reojo a sus dos amigos.

-"Creo que has perdido la oportunidad con él mi amigo"- le dijo Antonio al francés.

-"…"- y no contestó.

No era normal, para él, ver a Arthur junto a Scott, le era más extraño que a los demás y no les podría decir eso; ellos podrían darle una justificación sencilla diciendo que podrían ser… pareja, Francis se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. Por un momento eso podría ser también su única opción, pensar que era algo bueno para Arthur podría ser lo único bueno que haría por él, pero… para Arthur, Scott no era una buena señal, sólo era un familiar, una palabra, un nombre y tal vez una persona que usaba su casa como hotel, pero no más.

Sabía que eso era lo que hería a su amigo, el inglés se molestaba si su hermano salía a colación en una plática, era obvio que no podía ser una buena noticia tenerlo ahí de nuevo… justo cuando parecía empezar a resignarse a una vida solitaria.

Justo cuando Arthur parecía haber tomado un ritmo de vida para él.

* * *

><p><strong>El avance de este fic tal vez parezca un poco lento en algunos aspectos (sé que no en todos), pero intento hacer que Arthur se vea fuerte y un poco más maduro de como sé que es.<strong>

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, el siguiente capítulo tardará un poco más en subirse, adelanto:**

_-"Sé que no crees lo que digo…"- Arthur se quedó pensando precisamente eso, el rostro de su hermano, a pesar de ser neutro, era para él un libro abierto en ciertas cuestiones –"No es como si fuera verdad, yo no he hecho nada malo… no tendría por qué disculparme, sin embargo, tengo que evitarme más peleas, no quiero nada más"-._


	3. Compras

**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines lucrativos.**

**Yaoi, Rated M.**

**Kari: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hace feliz ver reviews tan largos para contestar. Me alegra mucho que te parezca un desarrollo no lento, ya verás que pues es muy importante saber cómo piensan cada uno de los personajes y en especial Arthur (que aunque sea maduro eso no significa mucho cuando estás viviendo), ya ves que el rubio quiere vengarse por todo lo que ha pasado, poco a poco se va a ir esclareciendo el porqué de todo y sus acciones, de todas formas debe organizar su vida primero y después pensar en las relaciones personales, es que debe ser una persona estable con todo lo que lo rodea.**

**En cuanto a la actitud de Scott, me gusta pensar en él como un buen tipo que oculta demasiado sus intenciones, alguien que ha vivido y pasado muchas cosas y creo que es más realista de esa forma.**

**Francis es un adolescente, es un chico que la ha tenido fácil, o por lo menos más fácil que Arthur, no es que sea cobarde, es sólo que está confundido y sabe que lo que hizo estuvo mal, su broma no era tanto una broma para él, después le explicará al inglés sus razones.**

**Espero que ahora el adelanto te deje esperando con un buen sabor de boca, jeje, me gustó eso de dejar un adelanto :)**

**Espero que te guste el capítulo.**

**Al igual que espero que les guste a todos los que leen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vida<strong>

**Capítulo 3, Compras**

Arthur caminó después de susurrarle a Francis un quedo 'No les digas quién es él' como una orden que el otro debía acatar. Por dentro se moría de vergüenza, Scott nunca había sido la persona más discreta del mundo y no empezaría en esos instantes. No era que se avergonzara de su familiar, de hecho ni le importaba si le relacionaban con él o no; el hecho era que no esperaba llamar mucho la atención en ese colegio para salir sin problemas de él, frase que se repetía como mantra para cumplirlo.

No quería ser conocido por más de lo que ya le conocían, no buscaba que más personas le hablaran por tonterías, ya fuera el dinero o el auto, porque simplemente no quería tener nada que ver con ellos, no tenía amistades porque no las buscaba; sabía que si las buscaba estarían muchas más personas interesadas en él.

Quería irse limpio de ahí, por lo menos hasta terminar la escuela y poder desaparecerse del mundo, ese era el plan y Scott venía a arruinar una gran parte de él.

Por eso era que evitaba a toda costa la visita de su familiar; Scott era el CEO de Industrias Kirkland, era el que llevaba todo en pie y el que manejaba las cuentas de los demás miembros de la familia. Arthur no tenía una cuenta, aunque sabía que por derecho le correspondían tres puntos en las acciones de esa empresa, aunque sabía que él manejaba varios asuntos de seriedad para ahorrarle el trabajo a su hermano mayor, aunque sabía que por lo menos debería recibir un sueldo de ejecutivo. Pero…

No lo había pedido y de todas formas, sabía que no le darían nada… por sus… antecedentes. Lo que pretendía ayudando y no demandando a todos ellos –porque sabía que sus otros hermanos estaban detrás de esos problemas legales-, era evitarse problemas una vez independizándose; ir a la Universidad y buscar un empleo, ser libre y después… ya averiguaría qué hacer.

Pasó todo el patio con la mirada en sus pies, evitando las miradas de todos y por supuesto evitando girarse para ver la cara del trío de idiotas. Scott estaba esperándolo con otro abrigo bajo el brazo y fumando lejos de la prenda y por supuesto ajeno a él.

Nadie sabía que tan difícil era caminar ese pequeño espacio, no sabían que por dentro él se moría de vergüenza y que si no se fijaba lo suficiente podría tropezar y probablemente golpearse y después sufrir los comentarios ácidos de su hermano. Afortunadamente pasó sin mayor dificultad y llegó hasta su hermano, preguntándose una y otra vez si Scott era amable por alguna razón en particular o si simplemente tenía pensado usarlo para limpiar todo su hogar.

-"Hola Scott"- dijo a modo de saludo, hacía tanto que no lo veía que, no tenía idea de cómo tratarlo.

-"Conejo"- sin pretenderlo el calor se le subió al rostro, no quería pensarlo mucho, pero ese apodo… no le traía muchos recuerdos, a decir verdad no recordaba exactamente por qué le decían así, pero le daba una sensación de vergüenza que no podía ocultar –"Póntelo"- le extendió con la mano el abrigo, Arthur notó que era también del pelirrojo, pero no dijo nada y se lo puso sin mucho conflicto.

Scott apagó el cigarro y mentalmente suspiró _-"Supongo que aún recuerda… lo que pasó ayer"-._

-"¿Podemos hablar de lo que pasó ayer?"- preguntó el menor antes de querer siquiera abrir la puerta del auto.

Ambos chicos sabían que tan explosiva podía ponerse una conversación entre ellos así que Scott asintió y le miró de frente, estando en público ambos se limitaban demasiado –"… Lo siento"- dijo el menor sin previo aviso, quería terminar todo eso ya, no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo lidiando con su hermano en casa y con los idiotas del colegio en el colegio; necesitaba descansar en algún lugar.

Si de verdad lo lamentaba o no, Scott no lo sabía o no lo podría decir con certeza, pero definitivamente Scott no sabía qué responderle, según las normas debía disculparse él también, ¿o no? Por supuesto que debería hacerlo, pero no sentía de verdad eso, tal vez debería haber cuidado sus acciones, tal debería haber tenido consideración.

-"Sé que no crees lo que digo…"- Arthur se quedó pensando precisamente eso, el rostro de su hermano, a pesar de ser neutro, era para él un libro abierto en ciertas cuestiones _–"No es como si fuera verdad, yo no he hecho nada malo… no tendría por qué disculparme, sin embargo, tengo que evitarme más peleas, no quiero nada más"-_.

-"Tienes razón, no lo creo"- Scott se pasó la mano por su cabello, afortunadamente Arthur no sabía que ese gesto era por un poco más que nerviosismo tonto entre ellos, algo a lo que definitivamente no quería ponerle un nombre en concreto, ese niño siempre había tenido la capacidad –"Supongo que yo también me debería disculpar entonces"-.

-"Pero no lo harás"- Arthur asintió antes de que el mayor hiciera algo más –"No hay problema"-.

-"Ninguno"-.

Ni él ni Scott agregaron más a la conversación, el mayor sólo se limitó a abrirle la puerta del auto y mientras se dirigía al lugar del conductor quiso mirar alrededor de él. Aunque parecía que todo el tiempo habían sido ignorados –o que Scott ignoraba a todos-, era obvio que su hermano gozaba de una reputación en ese lugar, tal vez no la que esperaba o deseaba, pero por lo menos tendrían algo de qué hablar el día siguiente.

Desde un principio Scott obligaba al menor a ser acompañado hasta la escuela, antes simplemente lo dejaba muchas calles atrás y él se iba en el auto a pasear o a la oficina del edificio principal de la empresa, ahora Scott sentía que debería haber ido con Arthur mucho tiempo atrás. No era un secreto para él que Arthur jamás había hablado de su relación con los Kirkland, tanto la empresa como su pequeño problema del pasado, así que seguramente lo habían confundido a él con alguna especie de relación extraña, algo secreto.

Scott se regocijó con ese pensamiento, porque simplemente un Kirkland no podía ser ignorado de ninguna manera y podía decir, que nadie ahí sabía que ellos dos eran familiares directos. Eso crearía algún rumor bastante desagradable para el menor, lo sabía y por lo mismo no le molestaba… necesitaba que todos supieran que Arthur Kirkland tal vez tenía un dueño, y que no se podían meter con él.

No podía creer aún, que su hermano hubiese estado tanto tiempo sin siquiera tener un pequeño grupo que lo siguiera a donde quiera que fuese. Antes había sido así, los menores lo respetaban y los mayores le rendían culto, los de su edad le tenían un respeto que rayaba en lo enfermizo y por lo tanto era idolatrado hasta el hastío.

Tampoco podía pensar en algún momento en que, sin que el menor se diera cuenta, Arthur hubiera estado sin alguna persona intentando sacarle una cita o algo más, siendo asustados por él en su mayoría o por los que lo rodeaban. Habían sido épocas tranquilas, peligrosas, pero tranquilas.

Manejó al límite de velocidad, llegar a una tienda comercial con ese auto sería llamar aún más la atención de la gente común y corriente, así que lo menos que podía hacer era hacerlo con estilo. Estacionó en un lugar apartado para discapacitados, y el rubio le miró mal.

-"Sabes que nos van a quitar de aquí, ¿Por qué lo haces?"- llevó su mano sana a su brazo herido.

-"Porque tú eres el discapacitado en este momento… ¿crees que no había notado lo mal que está tu brazo? ¿O el cojeo que llevas?"- era cierto, nadie había notado su forma de caminar; era sutil y casi imperceptible, Arthur pensaba que había corregido lo suficiente su manera de caminar –"¿Qué te pasó?"-.

Y sin pensar contestó con la verdad, no tenía caso guardar el secreto, no era como si fuera a hacer la gran diferencia –"Me empujaron por las escaleras"- se encogió de hombros, no quería mirar a Scott al rostro para ver su expresión.

El mayor cerró sus manos en puños, molesto más por no haber sabido antes que por el hecho en sí; Arthur era muy bueno ocultando sus emociones y por lo visto también sabía ocultar males físicos, sino fuera porque él lo conocía más que cualquiera tampoco habría podido notar esas diferencias en el menor.

De cierta manera se enorgullecía de poder ser la única persona en la vida del rubio que entendiera todo ese lenguaje. Desde siempre, desde que el menor había nacido, desde que él se había encargado de cuidarlo. Se enorgullecía de notar los más sutiles cambios en el menor, pero le enfurecía cuando veía que era tan rápido como antes al darse cuenta de ellos.

-"Vámonos Scott"- Arthur no esperó a que alguien se acercara a ellos para quitarlos del lugar o esperar alguna protesta del mayor, quería comprar lo que necesitaban y después irse a casa, ahí descansaría del día tan patético que había tenido y no vería la cara de su hermano en un buen rato.

Scott asintió sin pensarlo mucho, sumergido en sus pensamientos y no queriendo admitir que era en parte su culpa que su hermano estuviera herido, tanto del rostro como del brazo y pierna; él había sido el que le había prohibido usar la fuerza para cualquier cosa, le había ordenado precisamente que no respondiera a cualquier chiquillo que se le acercara de ninguna forma. Básicamente le había ordenado defenderse en cualquier ambiente que visitara de ahora en adelante.

Y su hermano había aceptado sin problemas, había aceptado resignado que su vida había terminado cuando había cometido la idiotez de la misma: Arthur no podía volver a ser el mismo de antes, no podía y definitivamente Scott no lo permitiría.

Pero eran momentos así, o como los del día anterior, en que Scott sentía genuina culpa por cerrarle las oportunidades a su hermano menor, y eran esos momentos en que sabía que debía tragarse su orgullo y disculparse, pero siempre Arthur asumía que él no sentía nada de eso, que jamás se preocuparía por su familia… y Scott no le daba razones para no pensar así.

El rubio había tomado un carro para tomar lo necesario, la primera parada fue la comida en pasillos; Arthur aprovechó para tomar algunas cosas de su interés, té y leche, además de algunas botellas con agua para llevarse a sus caminatas. Scott, sin decir nada, tomó el mando del carrito para empujarlo él, agarrando algunos alimentos en lo que pasaban por los estantes, frituras, cerveza, algunos otros tés, etc.

Continuaron su recorrido por el lugar, comprando, gracias al mayor, cosas innecesarias para su hogar. En algún momento de eso, Arthur creyó sentir la mirada pesada de alguien en su espalda, sabía que no era Scott porque él estaba justo a su lado y mirando lo que llevaban –"Scott… ¿lo sientes?"-.

-"Si, desde hace unos diez minutos"- la diferencia que había era que a él no le importaba voltear o no para informarse –"Es un niño de tu escuela"- vio con gracia que su hermano se tensaba bastante al escucharlo –"Es rubio y muy alto, de ojos azules y…"- paró de describirlo cuando vio que el menor apretaba con fuerza la chaqueta que traía puesta –"Lo conoces, ¿no es así?"- Arthur asintió sin voltear a ver al mayor.

-"Si, es un chico del colegio, definitivamente"-.

-"No tengo que ser adivino para saber que el chiquillo te está siguiendo porque estás conmigo… ¿algún interés más allá de lo escolar?"- Scott sonrió.

-"…"- Arthur no quería mentir, no más de lo que ya lo hacía, además el pelirrojo tenía tanta práctica con sus mentiras que obviamente sabría que había estado diciendo una que otra mientras hablaban, suspiró –"Se llama Alfred F. Jones, es un americano… fue al que iba a ver ayer, pero… por algunos inconvenientes no pudo llegar a la reunión"-.

-"Lo que significa que… el niño te gusta, iban a salir y te dejó plantado"- no pretendía que el menor se molestara más, sólo que no podía creer el asunto _–"Antes, el chiquillo hubiera estado en el hospital por su estupidez, antes Arthur siquiera hubiera pensado en que ese niño podría ser una buena opción"-_ tampoco quería demostrar lo mucho que ese hecho le irritaba, no porque el americano plantara a su hermano, sino porque a Arthur le gustaba ese tipo.

-"Si"-.

-"Bien, voy a agradecerle apropiadamente"- sonrió al rubio de una manera que no presagiaba algo bueno, pero podría hacer algo divertido –"Y tú, como agradecimiento, vas a cocinar algo muy bueno de comer conejo… y después hablaremos de todo esto"- Arthur se tensó al escuchar lo último que Scott decía, no quería hablar de _eso _precisamente con el pelirrojo.

Arthur prefirió no enfocarse en la conversación que venía y regresar su atención al momento en que vio al mayor alejarse y acercarse a una estantería donde obviamente se veía a un chico "oculto" tras algunas cajas de cereales y otras cosas, resopló _–"Y ahora tengo que hacer un buen platillo, cuando no sé cómo, por algo que ni siquiera pedí"-_ negó con la cabeza y siguió avanzando para alcanzar al mayor, quería por lo menos escuchar lo que podría decir.

Scott avanzó y tomó con fuerza por el hombro al tipo que los había estado siguiendo durante más de media hora por todo el lugar; el chiquillo era rubio y alto, no era mal parecido, aunque tenía un poco de peso demás, y tenía toda la pinta de ser el típico deportista estúpido que se paseaba presumiendo su rango en algún equipo.

Scott lo miró de arriba a abajo, grabándose cada rasgo del chico para futuras ocasiones: de ojos azules que le recordaban a los de su hermano cuando era un niño pequeño –Scott se estremeció por ello -, eran inocentes y hasta alegres, rostro redondo y de piel bronceada, el mayor pensó con cierta gracia que le encantaría ver esas facciones haciendo alguna otra mueca que no fuera la estúpida sonrisa que parecía que portaba aún con el nerviosismo de haber sido atrapado; también sintió cierta satisfacción ver un deje de valentía en ese rostro.

-"Tu nombre es… Alfred Jones, ¿cierto?"- dijo el mayor de los Kirkland en el mismo tono que usaba con sus subalternos, era suave y que ciertamente contenía una amenaza latente.

-"¿C-Cómo lo sabes?"-.

-"Pues…"- se preguntó si ese chiquillo era idiota o sólo pretendía molestarlo –"¿No es obvio? Arthur me lo dijo"- estaba cuidando muy bien sus palabras, no quería dar una razón distinta de su relación con el menor –"Y también me dijo lo que… no hiciste"-.

Arthur sabía que el talento que tenía para mentir lo había heredado de su hermano, Scott era excelente ocultando sus emociones, pero era mucho mejor mintiendo descaradamente a cualquiera; era por eso, entre muchas otras cosas, que Arthur había aprendido a no confiar en él desde pequeño.

-"¿S-Si?"- el americano pareció armarse de valor por ese comentario, aunque Scott no entendía muy bien por qué, y miró a los ojos al mayor –"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estás con él? Tenía entendido que él no tenía amigos"- Scott arqueó una ceja.

_-"¿El conejo? ¿Sin amigos? ¿Ahora es el antisocial? Este americano no sabe con quién se está metiendo"-_ Scott sonrió, vaya que su hermano había hecho cambios drásticos a su personalidad, seguramente nadie sabía su pasado en esa escuela –"Jones, parece que no conoces en lo más mínimo a Arthur"-.

-"Todo el mundo sabe que es un ratón de la biblioteca y jamás tendría la capacidad de tener a alguien junto a él"- Alfred alzó el rostro orgulloso –"Sólo yo podría querer estar a su lado, ¿quién eres?"-.

Scott ignoró la pregunta por el bien de esa conversación, sentía la tensión que su hermano estaba provocando en el ambiente –"Bien pues… si eso es lo que piensas de él, creo que deberías decírselo en la cara, don't you think… Arthur?"-.

-"Yes, indeed"- fue la respuesta que escuchó el menor de ellos justo a su espalda, ¿en qué momento Arthur se había acercado por detrás? Ni Scott lo sabía, sólo se limitó a reír mentalmente –"So… Jones, a pesar de pedirte muy amablemente que te alejaras de mí, sigues creyendo que era una broma"-.

-"No, yo sólo quiero saber quién es este que te acompaña"- lo señaló con una mano –"No creo que sea una buena compañía para un chico que no se puede defender solo… como tú"- Alfred estaba seguro de que con eso podría asegurar algo del cariño que el inglés le tenía aún, pero se sorprendió cuando los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego ambos empezaron a reír abiertamente.

Y Scott también estaba sorprendido, hacía mucho que alguien no decía una tontería tan grande frente a él y su hermano juntos, y además hacía mucho tiempo que ni él ni Arthur reían tanto juntos; las risas fueron apagándose hasta que sólo Scott fue capaz de hablar correctamente.

-"Niño… créeme, él"- señaló a Arthur y éste le siguió el juego sonriendo más –"Es la persona menos indicada para ser objeto de ese… adjetivo, ¿cómo lo llamaste? ¿Indefenso? ¿Débil? ¿Eso quisiste decir?"- se volteó hacia su hermano con un gesto más serio –"Tendremos que hablar después"-.

Arthur asintió resignado y prefirió enfocar su molestia en el otro rubio, que seguía con la boca abierta y no parecía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Veía con fastidio el rostro infantil que portaba el chico y por algunos instantes se sintió bastante aliviado por haber sido plantado por ese chiquillo; no veía el futuro con el menor, era un niño y no otra cosa. Y ese pensamiento le hizo enfurecer más, ¿cómo alguien tan inmaduro y joven le creía indefenso a él? Y lo había dicho frente a Scott, la única persona en el mundo que no se tentaría en usar esas palabras para hacerlo sentir peor.

Arthur no era una máquina, aún le hacían daño las palabras de su hermano y de toda la gente que aún le importaba, lloraba en silencio y juraba orgullosamente que era un secreto suyo y sólo suyo, porque siempre encontraba la solución a sus problemas y dejaba de llorar. También, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le importaba lo que su único familiar pensara de él.

-"Soy una persona muy paciente Jones, de verdad lo soy, especialmente con los niños como tú"- el menor hizo una mueca de disgusto –"Pero tu arrogancia y estupidez rebasan mis límites"- lo agarró de la solapa de su chamarra de cuero, acercándolo a sí mismo con fuerza –"Te lo advertiré una vez y sólo una vez: no me insultes frente a él"- Scott pudo ocultar su sorpresa justo a tiempo –"Tú y yo arreglaremos esto en otro momento americano, vete con tu madre, te está esperando"- lo soltó y esperó a que el otro se moviera, cuando no lo hizo fue el mayor el que lo sacó del trance.

-"Vaya; americano, gordo, lo suficientemente estúpido para no seguir una de tus órdenes y desde luego sordo, no es un buen currículum"- cuando Alfred le lanzó una mirada fría que no muchos le conocían Scott no se inmutó –"Vete de aquí antes de que te acuse legalmente como un acosador en potencia y créeme, tengo el poder para hacerlo"-.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que no debería pedirlo, pero me gustaría saber que piensan, creo que los autores que escriben aquí les gusta saberlo, o por lo menos a mí sí. Un review sería lindo si les ha gustado lo que escribo, y si no... una buena crítica constructiva sería muy buena para mejorar lo que hago.<strong>

**Y de nuevo lo digo, no odio a ningún personaje, todos me gustan, claro que unos más que otros, pero eso no significa que sea un bashing a algún personaje en especial, sólo que así va la trama y todo tiene una razón.**

**Voy a tardar un poco para actualizar, ya ven, por las fiestas, feliz año nuevo.**

**Adelanto:**

_-"Quiero que me cuentes todo, desde que te acuerdes"- empezó a marcar desde el teléfono –"Todo Arthur"-._

_-"¿Qué haces?"-._

_-"No creo que nos dé tiempo de preparar algo nosotros… voy a ordenar pizza, ¿está bien?"- el menor asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que el mayor terminara el pedido._

_ -"Extraño a mis… a tus padres"- bajó la mirada._


	4. Tregua

**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines lucrativos.**

**Yaoi, Rated M.**

**Hola, qué tal?**

**Aquí respondiendo a sus reviews, a aquellos anónimos:**

**Guest: Gracias por tu comentario, me gustó mucho tu review a la orden; no sabía lo mucho que mi historia podía proyectar, me alegro de haber captado la esencia de un ambiente tan realista como lo describes. En cuanto a Arthur y Scott, bueno... ambos son hermanos y están un poco locos, pero no creo que lleguen al grado de psicópata y posesivo (aunque tienen mucho con ello, jajaja). Espero que la actualización sea de tu gusto.**

**Ami: Muchas gracias por leer, de hecho no he sido muy buena en los resúmenes que escribo, pero me alegra que te animaras a leerlo y que la historia te gustara. También me da gusto saber que los personajes no sean tan OoC como había pensado que serían, intento mantenerlos con su esencia para que los personajes sean del agrado de los lectores. Saludos y espero que te guste este capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Vida<strong>

**Capítulo 4, Tregua**

Tanto Arthur como Scott miraron al menor alejarse de ellos con rapidez, hacía mucho que no hacían algo juntos, tal vez no fuera la mejor actividad familiar, pero por lo menos Arthur apreciaba este tipo de momentos en los que podía creer que tenía el apoyo de su único familiar.

_-"Si tan sólo fuera real"-_ sonrió derrotado, tenía claro que aunque lo negara, él quería a Scott.

Quería a su hermano y lo respetaba, algunas veces lo sacaba de quicio y hasta podía llegar a odiarlo cuando lo trataba tan mal o decía estupideces sólo por decirlas, sin embargo tenía una especie de conexión con él y eso le hacía querer entenderlo, aunque no siempre podía llegar a ese punto y eso lo decepcionaba porque Scott lo conocía a él, lo había visto en sus facetas y si bien ahora ya no lo conocía tanto, Arthur podía llegar a saber que a Scott no le dificultaría entenderlo si solamente le interesara.

Scott era un hombre joven de negocios, era reservado y eficiente con cualquier tarea que se propusiera. Era manipulador y lo suficientemente controlado como para tomar decisiones que solucionaran cualquier cosa; y eso Arthur lo admiraba. Pero también era grosero, antipático, sociópata y un criminal retirado; ese Scott que Arthur había visto de muy pequeño, ese Scott que fue su modelo a seguir.

Era el mayor de ellos cinco, si bien Arthur no quería reconocer que los otros tres eran parte de su sangre, el que se había dedicado a cuidarlo desde que sus padres murieran; tenía tantas habilidades que se sentía celoso de no poder siquiera llegar a la mitad de ellas, sabía de tantos temas que no le hubiera sido difícil ser un profesor de alguna Universidad y ser el mejor, pero también ignoraba de muchas otras cosas, como la manera en que debía tratar a los niños o a él.

Cuando Scott le había dado _las reglas_ después del incidente, Arthur tembló un poco al recordarlo, el rubio sabía que era lo mejor, porque de alguna forma Scott siempre sabía qué era lo mejor. Eso no evitaba que se sintiera encerrado y con muchos más deseos de morir que antes, Arthur estaba consciente de que había perdido más que su libertad cuando había acatado la palabra del mayor, había perdido tiempo de vida y estaba ansioso por recuperar algo de eso.

Ese tipo de ideas eran las que mantenían a Arthur pensando en poder soportar la presencia del mayor en su vida y no simplemente salir de su casa y olvidar todo para empezar de nuevo, cosa que no le costaría ningún esfuerzo; Scott. Porque Scott también necesitaba de su compañía, necesitaba de alguien en esa vida tan vacía que tenía.

Los dos siguieron comprando lo necesario para su hogar, ocasionalmente Scott regresaba algo que Arthur había agarrado en oferta o de alguna marca más barata y lo sustituía por otro producto de mejor calidad o simplemente más caro, el rubio simplemente suspiraba y aceptaba el cambio _–"De todas formas él paga"-_ y se encogía de hombros.

-"¿Qué quieres que haga para la cena?"- preguntó el menor cuando estaban viendo la carne de congelador.

-"… ¿Perdón?"- Scott regresó su atención al más bajo, él había dicho lo de la cena como un comentario de broma, no lo había tomado en serio, en esos instantes pensaba en cómo iniciar la conversación con el menor, porque era hora de hablar honestamente –"Da igual"-.

-"Entonces pescado será"- Arthur sonrió cuando una pequeña mueca en el rostro de su hermano apareció, Scott no era una persona que soportara el sabor o el olor de los pescados.

-"Excepto eso"- añadió con molestia.

-"Está bien ¿filete?"- recién había aprendido los tiempos de cocción _–"Espero que le guste el carbón con carne y un poco de piedras como panes"-_ la cocina no era su fuerte.

-"Si"- se sorprendió de saber que Arthur podría cocinar algo decente por una sola vez, aunque si recordaba la comida del día anterior había sido muy buena, tal vez si había aprendido algo bueno en su ausencia –"Quiero que me cuentes todo conejo, ¿qué pasó contigo?"-.

-"No es importante"- tomó unos minutos elegir el filete para la comida y pidió que lo envolvieran, pero cuando vio que Scott aún no había tirado el tema, inmediatamente suspiró derrotado –"Cuando te fuiste…"- ignoró la tensión en el cuerpo del mayor –"Empecé a… quedarme a dar tutorías a los idiotas que no entendieran algo, es parte de mi trabajo y yo no… no quería estar…"- Arthur negó con la cabeza y no terminó esa oración –"Una de esas tutorías era con Jones"- avanzó con el carrito, empujándolo con soltura –"No era nada importante, era otro chiquillo más que buscaba un poco de atención para pasar una materia… no debía involucrarme"-.

-"Pero lo hiciste"-.

-"Sí… Alfred era… es decir, yo pensé que era distinto"- apretó sus manos –"Era gracioso, pensé que por una vez… estaría bien que algo bueno me pasara. Obviamente me equivoqué"- se encogió de hombros y avanzó hacia las cajas, ya tenían todo y quería regresar a casa cuanto antes –"Pero de todas formas, ¿qué importa?"- no dijo más y no esperó a que el otro hablara, avanzó con el carrito y llegó a formarse sin voltear a ver al mayor.

Scott no dijo nada y sólo pagó con la tarjeta sin ver realmente lo que había gastado, no podía ser más de lo que gastaba en un día en Suiza. El pelirrojo se encargó de cargar todo, incluso cuando no hacía mucha falta porque sabía que Arthur podía hacerlo, por alguna razón no quiso escuchar esto y se dedicó a cargar todo a su auto.

Bastó con eso para que Arthur sonriera un poco _–"Scott es… una buena persona, aunque sea un bastardo"-_ y esa era la razón por la que le perdonaba todo: sus ausencias para ver al resto de su familia, su mal trato, sus reglas –"Gracias"- murmuró sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Scott se apresuró a abrirle la puerta y le sorprendió tanto al menor que no pudo evitar preguntarle –"¿Qué te pasa Scott?"-.

Se estaba preocupando, el pelirrojo generalmente no era así, generalmente Arthur tenía que acercarse corriendo a la puerta para alcanzar a entrar antes de que el mayor se fuera a toda velocidad –"Cállate y sube"- le dijo, pero esta vez Arthur no quería dejarlo así, se estaba comenzando a preocupar.

-"Scott, ¿te sientes bien?"- se acercó y le tomó la temperatura con su mano sana –"No tienes fiebre… ¿te duele algo? Podemos ir al doctor si…"-.

Scott sonrió, sonrió genuinamente desde hacía un año acarició el cabello de su hermano y lo empujó al auto –"Entra"- Arthur no tuvo opción y esperó a que el otro prendiera el motor para irse –"No soy yo por quien te deberías preocupar conejo"-.

-"¿Seguro?"- lo miró sin creerlo.

-"Si"- prendió el radio, no puso mucha atención a la estación y se dedicó a mirar por donde iba para no encontrarse con la mirada del menor –"Tú estás herido y no fuiste al hospital, tú estás deprimido y no hablas con nadie de ello, hoy descubro que no sólo seguiste mis indicaciones al pie de la letra sino que exageraste cada punto que te di para no fallar, ¿o me equivoco?"- Scott vio la mueca de Arthur de reojo –"Pensé que te conocía, pero me demuestras lo contrario"-.

-"Es necesario… de todas formas sólo es este año, cuando termine… iré a la Universidad y…"-.

-"Seguirás con la misma actitud… ¿crees que no lo sé? Te parece lo mejor para seguir viviendo, ¿o no?"- frenó el auto en una salida del camino, apagó el motor y se dedicó a mirar al menor –"Yo no me refería a eso cuando te impuse esas reglas"-.

-"¿Entonces a qué?"- Arthur miraba de frente, serio y frío, tal como Scott lo haría en su lugar, tal como a Scott no le gustaba ver a su hermano.

Porque sabía que Arthur era una persona sentimental, abierta y sincera, sabía que no podía ocultar por mucho tiempo lo que sentía, podía mentir y actuar, pero había ciertas cosas que no podía dejar de lado en su naturaleza. Y verlo así… verlo así era en parte su culpa.

-"Me refería a comportarte, ser más tranquilo, pero no dejarte pisotear por todos"- Scott tomó el mentón del menor obligándolo a mirarlo –"Te exigí la excelencia académica porque sé que eres capaz de eso y otras cosas más, te exigí la obediencia a las autoridades para que aprendieras a obedecer antes de ordenar, aunque sabía que eras capaz de ordenar a todos los…"-.

-"No lo digas, yo no formo parte de eso… ya no"- se quería quitar de ahí, tal vez irse caminando para no tener esa conversación con el mayor, no era normal para ninguno de los dos y Arthur dudaba que fuera sano si continuaban con eso.

-"No estoy acostumbrado a hablar contigo así, pensé que lo entenderías"-.

Claro que lo entendía, era lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza cuando realmente necesitó hablar con alguien, se daba cuenta de que nunca nadie estuvo ahí para él y tuvo que arreglárselas solo, entendía a la perfección todo.

-"No he dicho que no lo entienda hermano"- suspiró –"Tampoco he dicho que no sea capaz de lograr todo lo que me pides, o si tengo o no la fuerza de voluntad para no quebrarme a cualquier nimiedad"- señaló las compras que habían hecho –"Me duele como un disparo en un brazo Scott, porque conocer la verdad de las personas duele, pero no por eso… no por eso necesito la compasión de alguien"- Arthur sabía que no debía llorar, que no debía, pero no lo había hecho, y tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo que no lo pudo evitar –"La necesité… ayer la necesité… ¡no por el americano! No por tu ausencia… fueron… varias cosas juntas… Necesitaba estar solo o un abrazo o algo…"-.

-"Ahora veo que me equivoqué"-.

-"¿En qué exactamente?"- Arthur se estaba molestando.

¿Es que acaso su hermano no lo creía capaz de nada? ¿Estaría decepcionado de su actitud aun cuando él lo había pedido así? ¿O se habría equivocado en que él, Arthur, era lo suficientemente maduro para lograr algo o seguir indicaciones? Scott no sabía nada de él, no tenía derecho a decirle o creer nada.

-"En mis decisiones"- Scott lo soltó –"Pensé en distanciarme, porque eso te ayudaría, me equivoqué"-.

-"Scott…"-.

-"Vamos a casa, necesitamos hablar de esto, urgentemente"- Arthur asintió, limpiándose el rostro con las manos, no quería hacerlo, no quería tener que hablar con su hermano de sus tonterías, quería pasar ese año sin problemas.

_-"¿Por qué nada sale como lo planeo? Yo sólo quería tranquilidad esta vez, yo sólo quería poder llevar este último año en esa maldita escuela e irme, lejos de aquí, lejos de todos para empezar de nuevo… sería la última vez que vería a Scott y sus maltratos, sería la última vez que vería a Francis y a sus amigos, por fin podría olvidarlo todo"-_.

_-"¿Qué tanto de Arthur queda en ese caparazón?"-._

Llegaron a la casa sin hablar, llegaron a dejar las compras en los lugares correspondientes. Arthur no quería hablar –"Conejo, vamos a la sala"- le señaló el camino y ambos avanzaron.

-"Scott…"- no se le ocurría nada con lo cual excusarse.

-"Quiero que me cuentes todo, desde que te acuerdes"- empezó a marcar desde el teléfono –"Todo Arthur"-.

-"¿Qué haces?"-.

-"No creo que nos dé tiempo de preparar algo nosotros… voy a ordenar pizza, ¿está bien?"- el menor asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que el mayor terminara el pedido.

-"Extraño a mis… a tus padres"- bajó la mirada.

-"También fueron tuyos Arthur, aunque Glenn y los gemelos digan lo contrario"-.

-"Los extraño porque… bueno, eran los únicos que me trataban bien"- se encogió de hombros –"Te extrañaba a ti cada vez que te ibas porque… no sabía si regresarías"- Scott tensó el cuerpo a eso, era normal, pensó –"El año pasado… cuando… cuando te fuiste, fue muy difícil, de verdad que me había resignado a vivir solo y hasta cierto punto no era desagradable, podía tener bastante libertad"-.

-"¿Quieres que me vaya?"-.

Arthur lo pensó por un tiempo, de verdad lo pensó como una opción viable, pero al final negó lentamente con la cabeza –"No, yo creo que no"-.

No le dio sus razones y no se las darían tan fácilmente, después de todo era Scott y él era Arthur, dos personas que por naturaleza no debían estar juntos mucho tiempo y menos si tenían información valiosa _–"No es como si le fuera a decir que no quiero que se vaya porque su compañía es algo agradable… ni en un millón de años"-._

Y así comenzó la plática que ninguno de los dos había buscado, en varias ocasiones Arthur derramó lágrimas, pero no demostró de otra forma lo mucho que se sentía dolido y traicionado, le contó muchas cosas que no sabía que aún recordaba.

Habló de lo que sentía cuando de pequeño le hacían bromas casi para matarlo, le dijo lo mucho que le dolía saber que los gemelos jamás lo habían aceptado dentro de esa familia y escuchó cómo Scott, que los conocía bastante mejor, no los defendía, pero si daba argumentos bastante lógicos para ver la poca madurez de ellos, le aseguró que estaban arrepentidos, aunque ambos sabían qué tan falso era eso.

Arthur había conocido el suficiente tiempo a sus hermanos mayores como para saberlo:

Scott era el más grande y el orgullo de la familia, el que portaba el nombre de Kirkland como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, era el heredero de la empresa familiar y era por mucho el mejor en todo, podría haberse dedicado a cualquier cosa y habría sido el mejor, Arthur sabía que internamente era un mujeriego empedernido que buscaba de la atención de todos… y lo lograba. Era el único que se preocupaba sinceramente por él, aunque fuera un idiota de lo peor.

Brian y Ryan eran bromistas irremediables que sacaban de sus casillas a cualquiera, incluso a Glenn, eran tan unidos como cualquier par de gemelos que conociera y tenían una conexión especial entre ellos. Habían sido los consentidos de sus padres, antes de que Arthur llegara a sus vidas, le tenían tanto resentimiento al menor que Arthur dudaba francamente si había sido su culpa o no.

Glenn, el segundo mayor había sido el favorito de sus padres, callado y amable con todos, reservado y por lo que entendía ahora era un médico. Jamás le dio importancia a Arthur, excepto cuando sus padres murieron, en ese momento le mostró, entre su indiferencia, el desprecio puro y a Arthur le dolió, le dolió mucho más de lo que le admitiría a Scott, le dolió más de lo que le hubiera dolido perder la con fianza de Scott en esos momentos.

Cambiaron de tema para hablar de la muerte de sus padres, Arthur le dijo que ya no se sentía culpable por eso, pero Scott no le creyó y le obligó a hablar hasta que admitió lo mal que se sentía y qué tanto castigo podría recibir por haber matado a sus padres. Scott sólo le dijo que había sido un accidente, y que él sólo era un bebé (Arthur lo miró asesinamente, haciendo que el mayor sonriera mordaz; siete años era ser un bebé para él) en ese entonces, no podía ser posible que fuera su culpa. Y los argumentos sólidos le hacían sentirse mejor, pero no lo suficiente para creerlos… evitó decirle eso a su hermano.

Comieron la pizza mientras hablaban del poco tiempo en que Arthur permaneció fuera de su pandilla antes de ser buscado y reclutado. Las peleas entre los hermanos, la vida tan deprimente que tenía en ese lugar que alguna vez había llamado casa.

Y después entraron a la vida de mala muerte en la que Scott estuvo en sus primeros años de juventud y de la que no se arrepentía, en la que después Arthur entró y fue reconocido por sus habilidades en todo aspecto; era algo que ambos compartían y que no olvidarían.

Arthur le contó el porqué de su depresión en esos días y la razón para intentar lo que intentó, lo que sintió después de su estupidez y lo que logró con ello: la mudanza y separación de sus otros hermanos. Scott apretó los puños y simplemente dijo con total soltura:

-"Eres un idiota, pero estoy seguro de que ahora entiendes el error… tu vida tiene tanto valor que no te perdonaría si murieras"- Arthur asintió con la cabeza, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Su salida de la pandilla había sido por ese aspecto, intentar y casi lograr quitarse la vida había sido su último gran error y un vacío que tenía en el cuerpo se llenó un poco al saber que por lo menos Scott era sincero cuando decía que su vida tenía un valor para él. Arthur había sido cuidado por su hermano hasta que se recuperó y después había cobra un favor al Jefe de _ellos,_ que lo dejaran en paz a cambio de su silencio, tal como Scott había salido de la pandilla.

No comentaron los detalles que lo llevaron a su actitud reservada de esos días, era algo que Arthur no quería externar aún. En vez de eso, Arthur habló del gran interés que sentía por Francis Bonnefoy, incluso ahora y era lo que más le dolía; le habló de su amigo y sus fallas como tal, le habló de los sentimientos y que a pesar de todo, sabía que Alfred no era más que una distracción a esos sentimientos a los que no le quería poner un nombre.

Habló de la traición un día atrás y Scott escuchó en silencio hasta que terminaron la pizza. No guardó mucho y Scott lo agradeció con el tono serio que significaba que de verdad lo agradecía.

-"Conejo"- lo vio sonrojarse un poco y suspiró un poco más tranquilo, podía ver las lágrimas en sus ojos de la última vez que había llorado, pero por lo menos las emociones volvían más sinceras esta vez –"Te propongo un trato…"-.

-"¿Trato? ¿De vuelta a los negocios hermano?"- sonrió forzadamente, su mente estaba drenada de toda esa conversación.

Sonrió correspondiendo, para él, ya era hora de tratar a su hermano como un adulto –"Podría decirse… ¿quieres saber a qué me refiero?"- estaba ya cansado, era muy tarde en la noche y mañana debía levantarse temprano para llevarlo a la escuela.

-"Si, por favor"-.

-"Yo solucionaré todo"- Arthur sonrió tímidamente. Y Scott pensó _–"Bueno… todavía puede ser un niño, no le hará daño"-._

-"Gracias, pero esto fue más que suficiente, nunca había hablado así con nadie y es muy… bueno poder hacerlo por fin"- no quiso decir que le alegraba haberlo hecho especialmente con él.

-"No, te equivocas conejo, estoy hablando en serio, aquí no estoy negociando… yo arreglaré tu vida a cambio de algo muy pequeño"- sonrió cuando vio que el menor se ponía a la defensiva _–"Yeah, I still have it"-_ rió a la reacción de su hermano hasta que lo vio relajarse un poco para continuar con su discurso –"Si, llámalo intercambio, lo único que quiero es que me des carta blanca en todo y tu cooperación sin reserva"-.

-"¿Qué?"- no podía creerlo. Más bien no entendía muy bien lo que su hermano le quería decir, ¿su cooperación?

-"No es mucho lo que te pido, además voy a recuperar varios años aquí"- lo último lo agregó más para él que para su hermano.

Por estar tan centrado en sus propios pensamientos, no notó cuando el menor se levantó, no notó cuando el rubio se estaba acercando a él a un paso medianamente rápido y tampoco notó cuando Arthur se había parado frente a él con una expresión serena, tranquila y para nada propia del menor. Obviamente tampoco notó como los brazos delgados del menor lo rodeaban con poca fuerza, hasta que fue lo suficientemente tarde para corregir el asunto: Arthur Kirkland de diecisiete años estaba abrazándolo a él, Scott Kirkland.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Háganmelo saber por favor, sus comentarios son importantes.<strong>

**Aquí les dejo el avance:**

_-"Nada"-._

_ -"Fue una pelea, ¿no?"- Scott aceleró aún más, pero Arthur estaba acostumbrado a la velocidad suicida de su hermano y todos los que manejaran –"Ayer confié en ti… tu podrías hacer lo mismo, es lo justo"- no lo miró, pero sentía la mirada de Scott en su costado izquierdo._

**Recuerden, un review no hace daño :D**


	5. Cooperación

**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines lucrativos.**

**Yaoi, Rated M.**

**Hola! cómo les va? Hoy no tengo muchos comentarios, sólo que agradezco a aquellos lectores que me envían sus comentarios y a aquellos que ya hasta me agregaron a favoritos y siguen esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vida<strong>

**Capítulo 5, Cooperación**

Arthur abrazó a Scott, lo abrazó con poca fuerza por saber de su brazo herido, pero lo abrazó con todo el sentimiento que había podido reunir, no era normal que hiciera esa estupidez, pero de todas formas, nada en ellos era normal así que de todas formas eso debería ser aceptable para ambos, ¿o no? Pasó un buen rato hasta que Scott regresó el abrazo por inercia, de eso estaba seguro Arthur, así que después de eso se animó a decirle algo que en otro momento ni siquiera hubiera pensado.

-"Te quiero"- le susurró, era tan vergonzoso decirlo, de hecho se arrepentía enormemente por haberlo siquiera pensado _–"Moriré"-._

Arthur no podía pensarlo demasiado, su hermano podía ser el peor ser humano en muchas ocasiones, de hecho ese era su talento y lo usaba siempre, pero cuando era así de comprensivo, cuando ponía un poco de sí en lo que lo rodeaba, casi cualquier estupidez hiriente que hubiera dicho o hecho quedaba olvidado.

-"Es imposible no hacerlo"- dijo el mayor con la mejor voz que encontró para la ocasión, aliviado mentalmente de que no se escuchara sorprendido, y sin hacer caso a los pensamientos que el menor tenía y que le había soltado un bufido a modo de respuesta, estaba demasiado cansado para poder pensar en las reacciones que su hermano pequeño le causaba _–"Nunca entenderé a ese chiquillo… y es por eso… que es imposible para mí no quererte de la forma en que lo hago… aunque fuese de una forma… que tú no…"-_ suspiró –"Enano, ya tengo sueño, quítate…"- de nuevo las frases cortas regresaban y Arthur entendía que habían cosas que nunca cambiarían entre ellos.

El rubio, cansado y drenado de toda energía, no lo soltó inmediatamente, sonriendo sólo un poco al saber que el pelirrojo se estaba irritando rápidamente.

-"Si"- se apartó con incomodidad y juntó un poco su mente para hablar sólo un poco más –"No es necesario que lo hagas, yo puedo cobrar revancha sin problemas"- Scott le despidió con una mano ignorando su última frase, Arthur comprendía que Scott no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad.

-"Ve a dormirte, mañana te llevo a la escuela"- Arthur asintió forzadamente, no pretendía que Scott lo llevara de nuevo en el deportivo, pero… suponía que era algo que debía soportar por haber tenido la plática.

Resignado, pensó que tal vez no era tan malo, ese auto era bellísimo y le encantaba el color.

Cruzó la habitación y subió las escaleras, no miró nada que estaba en el camino y tampoco se giró para comprobar que su hermano lo había seguido silenciosamente hasta asegurarse de que llegara a su cuarto sin problemas.

_-"Tal vez… tal vez sí me estaba comportando como el adolescente que soy"-_ rió amargamente, Scott lo conocía tan bien que sencillamente tuvo que esperar un poco para poder hablar con él y solucionar a su manera todo, como un adulto_ –"Como un gran bebé lloriqueando, eso es lo que soy, Scott sólo necesitaba otra oportunidad y yo también… Sólo quería hablar con alguien, sólo necesitaba hablar con alguien, soy un idiota, pero… aún no quiero… no quiero alegrarme, no aún…"-_ suspiró y cerró la puerta de su cuarto, lo miró como si hubiera entrado en un ambiente ajeno.

Sus cosas seguían igual de ordenadas que como las había dejado en la mañana, nada completamente personal, ni una marca de que ese cuarto fuera suyo o de alguien más… su prisión. Arthur no estaba muy seguro de poder superar completamente, como le había asegurado a su hermano cuando platicaban, lo que había vivido por esos años; el abandono y la soledad aún estaban presentes –y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, tenía pavor de quedarse solo de nuevo, a pesar de saber que lo soportaría y hasta se acostumbraría a ello-, pero recién descubría que en realidad sí había razones y argumentos para justificar una parte muy importante en su vida y eso le daba esperanza para solucionar todo.

Se fue a cambiar, estaba demasiado cansado para recordar si tenía trabajo pendiente o no. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, se acostó en su cama, en la oscuridad de su cuarto y miró el techo iluminado por la luz que alcanzaba a filtrarse por sus cortinas, era casi noviembre y hacía mucho frío en casa, la calefacción estaba al mínimo porque así Scott lo había pedido en una de sus reglas _–"Tonto, seguramente lo sentirá y subirá la calefacción"-_ sonrió.

El rubio se cubrió con las cobijas, sentía que un gran peso en su cuerpo se había desvanecido y sabía que era gracias a la conversación que había sostenido con Scott; la aclaración de sus acciones era tranquilizante _–"A él le importa lo que me pase"-_ porque sabía que era real, que nadie, ni siquiera Scott sería capaz de fingir cariño por alguien más.

Pero eso le causaba un profundo agujero en su estómago; sus acciones estaban justificadas, pero… aún le dolía pensar que tal vez no fuera tan real y que Scott lo dejara solo dentro de un par de meses, para ir a ver a sus hermanos, tenía pavor de quedarse solo y descubrir que no había sido completamente un bebé lloriqueando, que la voz en su cabeza tenía tanta razón cuando le hacía que no debía confiar en nadie, que sería la misma historia y él seguía dando oportunidades a todos.

_-"Sólo a Scott, él… es mi hermano"-_ pensaba con seguridad, seguridad que desaparecía segundos después con un segundo pensamiento _–"Sí, pero pronto se convertirá en la oportunidad de Francis y hasta de Jones"-_.

Y lo sabía, sabía que aunque jugara a ser rudo y malo, que aunque no fuera tan débil como todos creían, sabía que tenía la capacidad de poder perdonar cualquier cosa. No quería eso, quería que por una vez a los demás les tocara vivir una mínima parte que él había vivido, para que se dieran cuenta de que la vida no era tan sencilla o tan difícil, que simplemente era lo que les tocaba y debían aprender con ello.

Abrazó la almohada que tenía para la cabeza, de pronto un poco de ese peso se había instalado de nuevo en su cabeza, cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en descansar _–"De acuerdo… tal vez podría no… podría relajarme y… tomarlo con calma, por lo menos con Scott, intentaré… no confiar tanto en él, pero… le daré una oportunidad…"-._

Arthur abrió el cajón de su derecha, hacía seis meses que no las necesitaba, pero ahora, con toda la plática y su mente aún despierta, necesitaba algo con qué dormir bien. Dentro del cajón estaba un frasco de cristal, con somníferos controlados, recetados especialmente para él desde que tenía trece: una tableta en la noche, treinta minutos antes de dormir. Scott no sabía que ya no le eran necesarias y por ese momento pensó en que era lo mejor _–"Si lo supiera me quitaría la receta del doctor y las pastillas que me quedan"-_ no era como si fuera una droga, Arthur sabía perfectamente cómo actuaba la droga en una persona dependiente y era por eso que uno de sus logros había sido nunca probar algo así.

Se había jurado no usar ese medicamento a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y lo había logrado, por lo menos hasta ahora. Tragó la tableta que tenía en la mano, pronto podría dormir lo suficiente para tener energías en la mañana. No quería pensar en el problema que tendría mañana cuando su mente estuviera con energía de nuevo, cuando tuviera que enfrentar a todos aquellos a los que despreciaba.

Antes de dormir, Arthur recordó con una sonrisa sus tiempos con sus amigos, los chicos y las chicas del grupo se habían vuelto en muchos aspectos sus hermanos y hermanas, ellos que no habían tenido problemas en dejarlo ir de ese sitio… Patrick era un claro ejemplo, de vez en cuando lo veía de lejos, rodeándose de los demás chicos que pertenecían a su propio rango, mirándolo a él también y sonriendo cómplice. Rió con amargura, de no haberse enamorado del idiota de Francis, tal vez Patrick hubiera tomado ese lugar, ellos eran sus amigos y su familia.

Aunque Scott era su hermano y los otros tres también, sabía que no los consideraba una familia, no aún, porque no era la forma de vivir con familia estando con un océano entre ellos, además Scott era más un amigo extraño o un loco idiota con su tutela, Scott podía ser su hermano de sangre, pero no se ganaba ese título de ninguna otra forma _–"Tal vez por eso necesito darle la oportunidad que desea"-._

Scott cerró la puerta de su propia habitación sin molestarse en revisar que tuviera la llave puesta y cuando se aseguró de su hermano estuviera dormido, por una parte su cabeza estaba más liviana después de haber solucionado ese problema, por otro lado estaba trabajando más que en otras circunstancias para mantenerlo así por el tiempo que durara. Scott se quitó la ropa y se puso algo fresco, sin embargo, cuando sintió la temperatura maldijo por lo bajo y fue a revisar la calefacción de la casa y la reajustó para esos tiempos.

El pelirrojo entró de nuevo a su cuarto y se tiró a la cama sin fijarse en quitar todo lo que había aventado ahí, aunque estaba seguro de que mañana le dolería la espalda, no le importaba, tenía todavía problemas que amenazaban con volverse más grandes; más aún que los que tenía Arthur, negó con la cabeza frustrado, era bueno que su hermano menor no pudiera entrar en su habitación, que estuviera al otro lado de la casa y que estuviera dormido para no verlo perder la cabeza de esa manera.

Pronto, y lo presentía, el resto de la familia Kirkland regresaría a habitar en el mismo sitio, no por ser santos de su devoción, de eso estaba seguro, los gemelos y Glenn sabían ahora todo, todo lo que significaba Arthur para él y por eso regresarían.

Había sido una riña bastante grande, y en la pelea lo había dicho perdiendo los estribos como nunca antes, lo había gritado y había sonreído a todos mientras lo miraban en silencio, Scott se dio cuenta de su error hasta que los otros se habían quedado callados y sin siquiera mirarse entre ellos, después el puño de su hermano Glenn había tocado su nariz en un gesto no muy bueno y él lo había dejado… hasta que pudo reponerse y regresarle el golpe con más fuerza.

Sintió un poco de complacencia, aunque en ese momento no lo demostró, cuando supo que sus hermanos si se preocupaban por el menor de todos ellos al final de todo. Pero se decepcionó porque sabía que no era por las causas que debieron haber sido, hubiera preferido que aquel que estuviera en su lugar fuese cualquier otro tipo que el conejo conociera en cualquier otro ambiente.

_-"Si me hubiera callado… eso no se tenía por qué saber"-._

Por una vez había visto la preocupación sincera reflejada en los gemelos, preocupación que no fuera por ellos mismos o por Glenn, y había visto la furia en el rostro inexpresivo del más desapasionado de todos ellos. Scott no les explicó nada, escuchó vagamente los arrepentimientos de los demás y de cómo no debieron haber dejado a un niño con un tipo como Scott y que todo el tiempo el pequeño (el pelirrojo se regodeó cuando notaba que no tenían siquiera el valor para llamarle por su nombre) había estado en peligro.

Cuando había escuchado peligro, Scott sintió una punzada en el golpe que acababa de recibir, recordó que no lo había visto en bastante tiempo y que seguramente Arthur lo odiaba o seguramente habría vivido algo o le habría pasado algo en su ausencia, o tal vez habría conseguido un empleo o algo así y se habría ido de casa.

El Scott que recordaba todo eso sonrió _–"Gracias a quien sea que nos vigile que me equivoqué… pero estuvo a punto de pasar"-_ él podía ser indiferente y le podría importar muy poco lo que sucediera con casi todos, pero Arthur era una excepción y saber que el único de sus hermanos que lo respetaba hasta cierto punto lo odiara de repente, y con razones de sobra, era algo con lo que no quería lidiar nunca.

_-"Pero ahora… tengo que evitar que esos imbéciles vengan"-_ después de la pelea se había ido de ahí a un hotel y les anunció que estaría en Suiza por varios meses antes de regresar con Arthur, cuando se había asegurado de que los otros le creyeran, compró el primer boleto de regreso a casa, aunque realmente no fuera su hogar más, Estados Unidos había sido el mejor lugar para vivir después de la muerte de sus padres.

Había dejado instrucciones claras en la filial de Suiza de Industrias Kirkland: no dejar a nadie, ni siquiera a sus hermanos saber que él regresaba a América. Sabía que eso no duraría mucho tiempo, que de alguna forma Glenn averiguaría su escape y lo seguirían casi inmediatamente.

_-"Malditos hipócritas"-._

Se decidió a no pensar en eso por lo menos para poder descansar, ya mañana intentaría resolver eso con mayor cuidado o por lo menos pensar con tranquilidad y sin la presencia de su hermano. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el peso de los párpados y el peso que tenía en la mente volvían, pero con mayor fuerza.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la mano de alguien en su brazo, sacudiéndolo con poca fuerza, como temiendo despertarlo de verdad, abrió los ojos dispuesto a gritarle a cualquiera que hubiese osado en entrar a su cuarto, pero cuando vio al rubio mirándolo desde arriba, sus gritos jamás llegaron.

Se veía extraño, su cabello rubio paja se notaba castaño claro por el agua que tenía y por una vez no estaba desordenado, seguramente no duraría mucho así y Scott lo agradecía, ese cabello le gustaba demasiado.

-"¿Qué hora es?"- preguntó a modo de saludo, siempre pasaba lo mismo, Arthur despertaba temprano siempre y él, por más que lo intentara (que jamás lo hacía) no lo lograba, el día anterior había sido un extraño acontecimiento que estaba seguro no se repetiría en mucho tiempo y por lo tanto había sido cansado para su mente y cuerpo.

Arthur se dedicaba a despertarlo en la mañana, a cocinar (Scott arrugó mentalmente la nariz a ese hecho, su hermano se ponía nervioso cada vez que lo intentaba y arruinaba ingredientes perfectamente buenos o convertía un simple desayuno en algo quemado) para ambos, a limpiar toda la casa, a organizar sus reuniones y documentos, a administrar las cuentas de ese lugar, a responder las llamadas que eran de la empresa, a comprar lo necesario para su casa y a decirle las horas en que debía estar preparado para hacer algo: arreglarse, salir, llegar (nunca cumplía estas), comer, dormir, y por lo visto también despertar.

Scott sabía que su tarea era trabajar con lo que tenía y llevar el dinero. Y también sabía que él era una eminencia andante o el prodigio desde que había nacido, pero era un desastre con ese tipo de tareas, se había resignado hacía mucho tiempo (pero tener millones de dólares a su disposición también le aliviaba un poco la carga).

-"No tan temprano…"- Arthur desvió la mirada con naturalidad –"Date una ducha y baja a desayunar"-.

Si, esa era su rutina cuando estaba ahí, en cambio, pensó levantándose de la cama con pereza y cansancio, cuando iba a Suiza a pasar el tiempo con los otros chicos, Glenn se encargaba de los pagos para los otros dos y la comida siempre era de un restaurante; Scott extrañaba el hecho de vivir con Arthur después de dos semanas, porque nadie se preocupaba porque él tuviera que llegar temprano al trabajo (a pesar de que de esa manera ellos tenían a punto sus tarjetas de crédito) o que necesitara descansar.

Los gemelos no eran precisamente responsables, no como el menor de todos ellos, todavía no terminaban sus carreras y estaba seguro de que jamás trabajarían porque la empresa les proveía de todo lo necesario y más _–"Y a Arthur no, no tanto"-._

Llegó a la ducha sin problemas o tropiezos y revisó con cuidado el lugar: el rubio era extremadamente ordenado, todo era blanco con detalles negros y era obvio que había sido limpiado recientemente, el espejo aún tenía un poco de vaho y una de las toallas estaba húmeda _–"¿Qué debo hacer con él?"-_ se quitó la ropa y la dejó en el piso, seguramente el menor recogería todo mientras él estaba ocupado.

-"Scott, ¿necesitas algo?"- el pelirrojo revisó a su alrededor, notando que todo estaba ahí, entró a la ducha.

-"No"-.

No escuchó la voz de su hermano y lo agradeció, a veces Arthur podía ser una distracción muy grande si no cuidaba sus acciones y palabras, especialmente en esos momentos tan… íntimos. Lavó meticulosamente su cabello y su cuerpo, era un hábito que había tomado desde que al menor se le había escapado decirle que le gustaba su olor; Scott sabía que era vanidad, porque estaba totalmente seguro de su atractivo, y de como cualquier persona voltearía a verlo, pero que el menor lo notara…

_-"Es distinto"-._

Salió secándose y sin cubrirse; se acercó al espejo que estaba en el lavamanos de cristal, tomó un paquete de navajas para rasurarse y se tomó su tiempo para realizar la tarea. Lavó y secó el artículo para guardarlo en su sitio, después tomó la toalla por la cintura y se la amarró para salir sin ceremonia.

Hacía mucho frío, estaba congelándose así que se apresuró a vestirse con lo primero que encontrara, un pantalón de vestir y una camisa, lo más incómodo que podía utilizar. Iba a ponérselo, pero una idea llegó a su mente _–"El conejo necesita autoestima y necesita llamar un poco más la atención… qué mejor que alguien lo haga por él"-_ sonrió de lado.

Dejó lo que había agarrado en el suelo y se tomó su tiempo para revisar la ropa que tenía colgada en su cuarto: la mayoría ropa casual, pero la descartó, usaría esa después si su plan resultaba como quería; en vez de eso encontró un traje envuelto en la funda, justo como Arthur los ordenaba y los dejaba limpios. Scott se alegró al saber que el traje estaba limpio y casi nuevo, a pesar de no haber sido tocado por mucho más tiempo del que Scott habría admitido.

Era negro, hizo una mueca de fastidio, y la corbata era roja, agarró una camisa blanca y salió del cuarto completamente arreglado.

-"¿Y el desayuno conejo?"- saludó en el momento en el que se sentó a la mesa.

Arthur copió la mueca que el mayor llevaba en el rostro antes de responderle –"En el sartén"- se había esforzado lo suficiente como para no quemar nada y no había probado lo que había hecho con miedo de enfermarse, así que decidió que Scott sería su sujeto de pruebas _–"Me lo debe"-_ sonrió mentalmente y sacó la comida del fuego, la sirvió en dos platos y esperó a que el mayor diera el primer bocado.

Había notado la ropa que llevaba puesta, Scott se había vestido decentemente por una vez, el traje era uno que con sus ahorros había comprado así que probablemente iría a revisar la sucursal de la empresa o se iría con alguna mujer a algún lado de la ciudad.

Él, por supuesto, tenía puesto el uniforme que le quedaba grande y sin pretenderlo, llevaba la chaqueta que Scott le había extendido ayer por la tarde, la otra estaba en su cuarto casi escondida. Una pequeña molestia se instaló en su cabeza, Scott siempre se veía bien, usara lo que usara y él no, tenía que arreglar las cosas que utilizara para dejarlas decentes, o por lo menos cuando tenía que usar ropa de la escuela.

Miró la bolsa donde estaba la ropa que Francis le había comprado, le enojaba saber que ver a su viejo amigo le causaría mucho más dolor del que imaginaría, aún estaba molesto y más que eso. Claro que no le diría a su hermano que no desistiría de lo que estaba planeando; esos cuatro idiotas tenían que sufrir por su propia mano lo que él había soportado en silencio y el primer paso era, aunque no una actividad linda, hacerse una persona de su entera confianza.

No sabía si Scott lo aprobaría y francamente no le importaba, tenía que hacerlo por su bien mental y nadie lo detendría… además, era el último año y quería despedirse de esa cárcel al estilo de Arthur Kirkland, el prodigio del Sur.

Dejó de ver la bolsa y centró su atención en su hermano, que ya había empezado a comer lo que sea que había preparado; se suponía que era un omelet sencillo con hierbas y queso, pero por alguna razón había quedado una mezcla extraña entre quesos y mucho huevo casi quemado. Se sorprendió al saber que Scott seguía tragando cada bocado y se preguntó si por fin su comida había o envenenado a su hermano o si le había dado la suficiente lástima como para tragar esa cosa.

-"¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar conejo?"- preguntó Scott cuando hubo comido más de la mitad de su platillo.

-"… Eh… nunca, yo… hace unos meses tuve que supervisar el club de cocina en la escuela y… supongo que prendí algunas cosas"- se arriesgó a probar un bocado de lo que él mismo se había servido y comprobó con complacencia que no sabía tan mal, tal vez no era lo mejor que había probado, pero definitivamente no era lo peor que había hecho.

Scott no habló y cuando terminó llevó sus cosas al fregadero, donde Arthur se encargaría de lavarlo todo, lo extraño fue cuando Scott recogió el plato vacío del menor y lo llevó al mismo sitio, Arthur sólo pudo murmurar un "gracias" para después levantarse y subir para lavarse los dientes.

-"Arthur"- el menor volteó para verlo –"Tengo una idea cruzándose en la cabeza"- Arthur asintió inseguro de qué decir a eso, pero el mayor habló antes de que él pudiera responder –"Necesitas recuperar el renombre que tenías"- vio a cara de disgusto del menor y eso hizo que evitara agregar "y también tu autoestima", no quería tener problemas tan temprano –"No de la misma forma idiota… me refiero a tener la fama, no otras cosas"-.

-"¿Y qué propones?"- no podía confiar en eso, no debía, sabía que Scott era un maestro con sus ideas, pero no era infalible o el mejor, y menos cuando sus planes lo envolvían a él.

-"Una recuperación milagrosa de tu carácter"- señaló el golpe que estaba en su rostro, ahora estaba más oscuro que antes y le dolía mucho más –"Y ese golpe te ayudará"-.

-"¿Ah…? ¿Sí?"- cruzó sus brazos con lentitud.

Suspiró –"Deja de comportarte así, no te queda"- lo miró de pies a cabeza –"Compraré un nuevo uniforme para ti, lo usarás"- le advirtió –"Te llevaré al médico, necesitas revisarte el brazo, la pierna y el rostro"- sonrió de una manera que a Arthur le pareció diabólica –"Y tendremos una rutina de ejercicio… juntos"- el rubio tembló, sabía perfectamente cómo eran esas rutinas y no quería experimentarlas de nuevo.

Arthur asintió y subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, agarró su mochila y entró al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes; terminó su tarea y agarró la ropa que Scott había dejado ahí _–"Tengo que hablar de esto con él, si quiere recuperar algo aquí… necesitamos poner reglas, otra vez, pero esta vez distintas"-_ suspiró cansado y fue a dejar todo al cuarto de su hermano, cuando lo vio no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de resignación _–"Reglas justo después de que limpie este basurero"-_ asintió a sí mismo y salió.

Escuchó al mayor entrar al baño y lo escuchó abrir todas las llaves del lavamanos, era su rutina. Arthur agarró la bolsa con la ropa de Francis y su mochila al hombro.

Ambos estuvieron en la planta baja al mismo tiempo, y como esos extraños gestos que había estado teniendo su hermano, le abrió la puerta y la cerró, le ayudó a entrar al auto y después subió él, cuando vio que Scott no apagaba el radio como siempre supo que había algo raro ahí –"Scott… ¿te pasa algo?"- se dio cuenta de no haber preguntado nada de lo que su hermano había pasado y empezó a hacer una lista de probables problemas que podría tener el mayor que le afectaran de esa forma.

-"No me pasa nada"- respondió cortante.

Pero Arthur lo ignoró _–"De acuerdo, se podría sentir culpable por mi condición… no, no lo creo, tal vez sea algo de su trabajo… no, es ilógico porque de ser así no estaría vestido así, y sí… es algo de la familia"-_ asintió y abrió la boca con seguridad –"¿Qué pasó mientras visitabas a los chicos en Suiza?"- sintió el acelerón del auto y supo que había dado en el clavo.

-"Nada"-.

Arthur pensó que ese "nada" sería entonces algo común, pero más grave, una pelea cabía dentro de esas posibilidades, junto con una decepción amorosa que quedó descartada sin una segunda oportunidad.

-"Fue una pelea, ¿no?"- Scott aceleró aún más, pero Arthur estaba acostumbrado a la velocidad suicida de su hermano y todos los que manejaran –"Ayer confié en ti… tu podrías hacer lo mismo, es lo justo"- no lo miró, pero sentía la mirada de Scott en su costado izquierdo.

-"Fue algo sin importancia"- vio que habían llegado a la escuela de Arthur con mucho más tiempo de sobra del que había calculado, maldijo por lo bajo porque ahora el menor tendría tiempo para preguntar lo que quería.

El rubio analizó entonces esas cosas sin importancia, eso quería decir que había sido una pelea de un tema en común entre ellos donde perderían los estribos mucho más fácilmente, eso significaba dinero, estudios de los otros o algo que lo involucrara a él como tema principal.

-"Entonces era algo que tenía que ver conmigo"- asintió como si eso explicara todo –"Dímelo"- lo miró decidido, era de las pocas veces que ordenaba algo tan explícitamente desde hacía unos años.

De hecho Arthur tenía la mala costumbre de dar órdenes cuando quería sacar información o algún beneficio, ahora que quería saber algo por boca del mayor, era una de esas ocasiones raras.

-"… De acuerdo, de todas formas te enterarás, pero después de tus clases conejo"- sonrió ocultando casi por completo la ansiedad que lo embargaba en esos momentos, había hablado sin pensar y ahora había comprometido su palabra a la única persona que le importaban esas cosas –"Después de todo debes concentrarte"-.

Arthur suspiró impaciente, siempre era lo mismo con ese tipo, al final nunca soltaba información completa y eso era malo para él, no podría concentrarse al cien –"Está bien"- intentó abrir la puerta, pero Scott se lo impidió.

-"¿Alguien aquí me conoce como tu hermano?"- Arthur negó sin entender nada. La pregunta había salido de los labios del mayor que ninguno pudo analizar muy bien lo que acababa de decir, ahora que si era parte del plan del mayor… Arthur no podía hacer mucho más que simplemente contestarle, no nadie sabía que Scott era su hermano, de hecho, nadie sabía siquiera algo de la vida de Arthur Kirkland después de clases, excepto tal vez Francis.

-"Necesito que hoy sonrías… por mí"- rió con sorna –"Voy a abrir la puerta del auto para ti y vendré a recogerte en la tarde, ¿puedes actuar así?"- le preguntó, como preguntándole a alguien mucho más pequeño si podía o no realizar una simple letra en un cuaderno.

-"Claro que sí, pero no entiendo…"- dejó la puerta por la paz.

-"No importa, mejor así"- Scott lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y salió del auto con deliberada lentitud, llevaba el cabello hacia atrás, signo de que se había preocupado por arreglarse y signo para Arthur de que definitivamente había algo ahí que no entendía nada.

Vio cómo, los que llegaban a la escuela caminando y en auto, volteaban a ver a su hermano cuando rodeaba el deportivo rojo, si Arthur hubiera sido cualquiera de los que no conocían a Scott, entonces habría pensado que era alguien famoso y con aires de grandeza, además de una mala actitud y… no espera, eso era lo que pensaba ahora.

De pronto, sintió la cara enrojecer, Scott hacía que todos malinterpretaran todo, y ahí al que conocían era a él, no sabía qué podrían pensar, pero seguramente no sería algo bueno. La puerta de su lado se abrió.

-"¿Por qué no te has quitado el cinturón?"- negó con la cabeza y se inclinó para quitárselo él mismo, haciéndolo lentamente _–"Si tengo suerte, esto va a parecer otra cosa"-_ sonrió con una de sus mejores sonrisas y le dejó el paso, extendiéndole una mano para que la tomara.

Arthur aguantó las ganas que tenía de echarse a reír por esa actitud tan extraña y tomó la mano que le extendían, de todas formas necesitaba un poco de ayuda para salir de ese auto tan incómodo, y como lo prometió extendió una sonrisa tranquila, casi tan buena como la que le había regalado a Antonio el día anterior, pero mucho más genuina.

-"No sé qué es lo que planeas, pero si quieres que coopere deberías decirme"- notó que su hermano lo acompañaba hasta la entrada, el límite que no debía cruzar por ley, aunque lo haría sin problemas.

-"No hace mucha falta, sólo no me menciones en ninguna conversación y evita cualquier tema que tenga que ver conmigo, ¿podrías hacer eso?"- Arthur asintió –"Sonríe a cada estupidez que te digan, cualquier tontería por más inútil que parezca"- el menor volvió a asentir –"Vendré por ti para comprarte ropa"- Arthur le mandó una mirada asesina.

-"¿Qué tienen de malo las que me diste tú?"- cruzó sus brazos, Scott se había acercado a su rostro demasiado y estaba algo incómodo.

-"No te quedan"- sentenció, luego lo abrazó y se fue mucho más rápido de lo que Arthur habría imaginado _–"Tendrá prisa"-_ recordó la conversación que tendrían pendiente y sin pensar gritó para que el pelirrojo se girara, no se había dado cuenta de que un miembro del Bad Touch Trio estaba mirando sus expresiones –"¡No olvides lo que te pregunté!"- Scott asintió con la cabeza y miró al chico que se le quedaba mirando a su hermano, luego sonrió.

-"¡No lo olvido conejo!"- Arthur enrojeció hasta las orejas e ignoró el sobrenombre lo mejor que pudo, ¿cómo podía gritar algo así? ¿No era acaso él el que decía que debía recuperar su fama?

_-"Scott sabe arruinar un buen momento, ¡Ahg! ¡Lo detesto!"-_ sin embargo, como todo buen Kirkland mantuvo la actuación y sonrió un poco a lo que había dicho su hermano –"¡Nos vemos!"-.

Scott ya se había girado y avanzaba a pasos largos, después de pasada la euforia inicial de esa conversación que sin querer su hermano había aportado, sintió mucho más nerviosismo que el día anterior. Sabía que Arthur descubriría tarde o temprano el problema que tenía y si descubría todo por boca de alguien más… perdería a Arthur para siempre, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el menor, no tenía ni idea y no sabía si quería saberlo.

Miró desde el auto cómo el chico que los había visto seguía desde atrás a su hermano, ese moreno no le daba buena espina y por algún motivo le tenía algo de molestia. Tal vez era parte de ese grupo que Arthur le había descrito, el Bad algo, si ese era el caso, sufriría y si no… sufriría… menos.

_-"¿Cómo se lo digo?"-_ avanzó el auto a una marcha lenta y estable para evitar chocar, hacía frío así que aumentó la calefacción _–"Oye conejo, con respecto a lo que me preguntaste, ¿cómo decirlo? Me gustas y sé que eres mi hermano, espero que no te importe que te bese… o tal vez: Arthur, la pelea con los chicos fue por su culpa, creo que sin querer les dije que tenía algunas fantasías sobre ti y se molestaron un poco ¿una tontería no?, por cierto, ¿quieres ir a cenar a algún buen sitio y después cumplir alguna de esas fantasías?"-_ sonrió con amargura, iría a la empresa, haría acto de presencia y no pensaría en esas idioteces, se tomaría su tiempo para recoger a Arthur y evitaría el tema por todo el tiempo que pudiera.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, pronto entraré al semestre en la universidad y tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar, pero les aseguro que seguiré con esta historia.<strong>

**Adelanto:**

_-"No es algo que te importe"- respondió con sencillez –"¿Terminaste?"- quería alejarse un poco de Francis, no había notado el poco espacio que le dejaba para moverse y sólo podría zafarse de la conversación si lo empujaba con fuerza._

_ -"No… ¿Él te hizo esto?"- le tocó la mejilla con mucho cuidado, casi como si fuera cristal –"¿Estás bien?"- Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendido, generalmente Francis no era una persona que se preocupara tanto por él._

**Quisiera saber una cosa, ¿podrían darme su impresión de cada pareja con Arthur? Me ayudaría mucho :D**

**Reviews, por favor, quiero saber sus opiniones y si esta historia necesita algún arreglo, sus críticas constructivas son muy buenas y sus comentarios siempre me animan.**


	6. Amistades

**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines lucrativos.**

**Yaoi, Rated M.**

-"ABC..."-.** Diálogo**

_-"ABC..."-._** Pensamiento**

**Cómo están? Bien? Eso espero :)**

**Respondo a reviews:**

**Yuu: No! No odies el FrUK, es lindo y rosa y bonito... (?). No ya, hablando en serio, por favor no me pidas que se quede con otros, no quiero dejar a personajes sin pareja, Scott y Francis son los más probables, por el Britaincest no deberían preocuparse puede funcionar y todo, jejeje. Y para nada estás diciendo estupideces, me encanta saber las opiniones de los lectores, así voy a saber qué clase de relaciones les gusta (OoC o no), por favor, sigue leyendo y dale una oportunidad a lo que venga.**

**Kari: Me tenías abandonada :(, nah, no pasa nada, sólo espero que sigas leyéndome y disfrutando este fic. Muchas gracias, creo que yo me he centrado mucho en los personajes (por lo menos en Arthur si) porque quiero que comprendan sus acciones y su forma de actuar, todo tiene una razón de ser. No entiendo muy bien lo que me quieres decir con lo de los guiones y comas, para diferenciar los diálogos del pensamiento uso generalmente cursiva para el pensamiento y normal para el diálogo, a mí no me confunde mucho pero creo que debería ponerlo como aclaración al inicio del capítulo :). **

**Si, el incest de esos dos, socialmente, sería muy difícil de manejar, más adelante explicaré cómo quedaría una historia con esta pareja (en mi opinión), tal vez podría ser destructiva, eso no lo había pensado así, claro que dependería mucho de lo que suceda entre ellos, en cuanto a la relación entre hermanos, si Arthur le dio la oportunidad de recuperar algo entre ellos, por supuesto que nunca sería lo mismo que si nunca hubieran peleado o algo así. Pero creo firmemente en que todos podemos llegar a perdonar a las personas en algún momento porque maduramos y vemos la vida de otra forma.**

**La relación entre el fráncés y Artie es distinta, lo que pretendo hacer es desarrollar personajes, y después empezar a solucionar problemas entre ellos, cada problema tuvo su intensidad y algunos son peores que otros, así que tomaría tiempo para que los solucionaran, y como había dicho en algún otro comentario; así se quede con Scott o con Francis, se va a observar algo de FrUK y algo de Britaincest (aunque sea un poco), porque es como un gusto que me quiero dar en este fic y porque quiero que los lectores vean que hay posibilidad con uno o con otro personaje.**

**Si, el UsUK terminó, no me preocupé mucho por eso, salvo porque es la decepción amorosa de Arthru más reciente y porque era obvio que le dolería aunque fuera sólo un poco. En cuanto a tu aviso, si, sé que hacer que un personaje tenga muchas opciones es casi Mary Sue o algo así, pero aseguro que no es así, si te fijas bien, sólo hay tres intereses, y uno ya acabó, osea que sólo quedan dos. No idealizo al personaje, simplemente lo veo un poco más realista, en el mundo cada persona tiene un aproximado de seis a siete posibles parejas, y estadísticamente en algún punto de tu vida los sopesas y comparas, presentes o no; pero sé que no es así en esta historia, Arthur sólo tiene dos, Scott y Francis. Ahora que si va a usar a Antonio... jejeje, tendrás que verlo poco a poco, muajaja (he de admitir que esa pareja es linda).**

**Por la broma, eso se explicará después, lo juro :). Y claro que debe haber más FrUK, sólo se paciente. Por la estrategia de Scott, es algo sencillo realmente, porque lo sencillo es casi perfecto (no recuerdo quién dijo eso :S).**

**Agradezco tu review, es agradable leerte de nuevo, de verdad, espero que el cap te guste.**

**Rose: Una lectora tímida, jejeje, no hay problema, qué bueno que te hayas animado a comentar ahora. No sé si lo mencioné antes, pero esta historia comenzó como un FrUK, tal vez por eso podría ser que parece ideal, jejej (es una pareja que me encanta!). Si, Francis de verdad quiere a Arthur, eso no es sorpresa, pero ha hecho cosas al inglés que lo han lastimado, así como Arthur a él, su relación está un poco fragmentada, pero ninguno quiere hacerle daño a ninguno (o no intencionalmente). Como ya respondí antes, Alfred (ese niño, jeje) no puede ser pareja de Arthur porque Arthur lo dijo así, le dio una sentencia bastante clara :). Si la relación Scott y Arthur va a ser difícil y lenta, si se da, porque Arthur quiere un hermano y Scott también, eso es importante para ambos... y claro que va a haber sobreprotección, así es como es Scott, jejeje. Me resultó muy útil la opinión, me agrada ver cómo ustedes perciben a los personajes, es lindo y sus críticas y observaciones son muy apreciadas, gracias.**

**Amelie: Wow! vaya gran comentario (lo amo!). Gracias por tu comentario y tus palabras tan encantadoras, te sube la moral saber que alguien le gusta tanto tu historia, creo que yo también dividiré mi respuesta para tí, jejeje:**

**-Si, veo ahora que no a muchos les gusta el UsUK, por lo menos no como creía, y no hay mucho problema porque ya acabó, si te soy sincera amo la pareja, pero también veo forzada la relación cuando la condicionan a los cuidados que recibió el menor por parte de Inglaterra (pero hasta yo ocupé ese argumento antes). Y si, yo tampoco veo a USA haciendo cosas que sólo al mayor le gusta (en todo caso sería al revés) simplemente no le va, Arthur ES un romántico (para mí si, sólo que lo oculta muy bien). No, esta vez la pareja jamás habría podido triunfar, porque simplemente los personajes de Francia y Escocia son mucho más pesados que él, esos dos son más... eh... pues profundos, a falta de una mejor palabra.**

**-Cuando empecé a leer sobre Hetalia, descarté de inmediato la pareja FrUK, es que no lo sé, se me hacía tan rara. Pero conforme fui leyendo la interacción entre ambos, me di cuenta de que en realidad ambos eran tal para cual, su relación de amor-odio es tan linda que no pude evitarlo, me enamoré de ellos. Si, es mucho más llevadera porque comparten experiencias y edades principalmente, y en este fic pues es obvio que compartieron una amistad, pero también hubo problemas y cosas que los separaron y por eso es que doy la posibilidad de que queden o no juntos. Ambos serían una pareja muy bonita y si, los veo en una escena teniendo una cita, es... no lo sé, cannon tal vez. Y por lo de Francia, él es un amor, un tonto a veces al igual que Arthur, es romántico y más abierto.**

**-No creo que el incest sea el problema de muchos, lo sé, (qué pareja es esa [ausui]? no la conozco o no la reconozco) es normal que no vean juntos a esos dos porque simplemente hay cosas que no puedes congeniar entre ambos, pero ten en cuenta más las actitudes y no la historia que sabemos de ellos, yo entiendo cuantas cosas han pasado entre esos dos y en mi opinión no creo que sea imposible verlos juntos, pero esa es sólo mi opinión, por eso pido las suyas. Sí, Artie necesita apoyo familiar, pero eso no significa dejar de lado el romanticismo, obviamente la vida no se soluciona así y no lo escribiré aquí de esa forma, pero creo que Arthur ha sabido arreglárselas solo desde pequeño, obviamente ahora las cosas se supone que mejorarán.**

**No comentaré nada del adelanto, salvo que sé que Arthur quiere (o quería) a Francis, Arthur es muy lindo y no admitiría sus sentimientos súper secretos con nadie más que nosotros :D. Y pues no, los hermanos del inglés no lo molestaban con eso porque no sabían y Scott se moriría del coraje si lo viera (aunque Arthur ya se lo hubiera dicho), después de todo (amor de pareja o no) Scott sigue siendo su hermano y obviamente se preocupa por él y su bienestar.**

**Me encantó tu comentario, no, no me aburre para nada. Amo ver tantas letras dirigidas a mí y a lo que escribo, muchísimas gracias**

**Te abrazo de regreso y te mando un beso :), saludos. P.D.: No importan las faltas de ortografía, lo que vale es que te hayas tomado la molestia de escribirme, jejeje.**

**Bien, después de responder, ahora a leer :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Vida<strong>

**Capítulo 6, Amistades**

Arthur avanzó todo el patio mirando cualquier cosa menos a las personas con las que se cruzaba, hasta la oficina del presidente escolar; recogió los trabajos que debía entregar en las clases del día y los guardó en la mochila, siempre sintiendo las miradas de todos en su espalda. Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, lo molesto era que durante todo el camino alguien le había estado siguiendo y por los pasos podría jurar que era Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

El rubio suspiró, no era lo que tenía planeado cuando empezó una conversación civilizada con el ibérico, lo único que quería era tranquilidad y el chico parecía no querer dársela. Caminó sin importarle cojear un poco, se estaba desesperando con rapidez.

Lo ignoró porque no estaba de ánimos, lo ignoró porque no sabía qué decirle para que se alejara sin que pareciera que lo odiaba (porque lo odiaba), lo ignoró porque seguía pensando en todo el asunto de Scott y eso era mucho más importante que los idiotas de sus compañeros. Pero no podía ignorar por mucho tiempo la presencia de alguien que lo seguía, era instinto de sobrevivencia que había adquirido en tiempos pasados.

_-"Scott me ha dado la oportunidad de "sacarse una espina" como antes"-_ recordó su encuentro con Alfred y sonrió un poco _–"Quisiera saber qué pensó de Scott y de mí en ese momento… si todavía me cree un debilucho"-_ extendió su sonrisa un poco más, sabiendo el terror que ambos podían inspirar a alguien de mente tan débil como Jones.

Ojalá nadie escuchara sus pensamientos, podría parecer que discriminaba al americano simplemente por lo que había hecho… y no era así, Jones se había ganado el desprecio que le mostraba, pero sabía que el menor era lo suficientemente tonto o fuerte como para superarlo, por lo menos mucho más fácil de lo que lo hubiera hecho él. Era cierto que detestaba a alguien que jugara de esa manera con los sentimientos, y eso le habían hecho a él, sin embargo, no pretendía hacerle pasar lo que él había vivido.

-"Arturo, ¿por qué tantas sonrisas?"- la voz con acento marcado interrumpió sus pensamientos y por poco rompe su sonrisa, pero la compuso y siguió con la actitud que había tomado el día anterior con el español.

-"Buen día Anthony, ¿deseas algo?"- deliberadamente ignoró la pregunta porque no podía decirle que estaba pensando en torturar psicológicamente al americano que le había hecho llorar y que por eso sonreía así –"Estoy feliz, ¿acaso no puedo?"-.

Antonio no podía creerse eso tan fácilmente, el día anterior había visto la miseria inscrita en su rostro y la dificultad que le había causado dirigirle a él una simple sonrisa, pero… ¿cómo no creerle cuando de verdad parecía feliz?

-"Claro que puedes, pero quiero saber la razón, eso es todo"- se encogió de hombros. Si podía sacar algo de información del tipo que ayer había visto toda la escuela, seguramente todo el mundo estaría agradecido –"¿No será por el tipo que te trajo acá en ese auto? ¿Quién es?"-.

-"No es de tu incumbencia Anthony… podrías usar eso para, no lo sé, mandarme a otra cita para que me dejen ahí o dejar que yo haga tu trabajo como chantaje"- se encogió de hombros de la misma forma que el más alto, que en ese momento estaba algo incómodo _–"O no entenderías muy bien lo que pienso… o te asustarías por nimiedades como lo que pensaba"-._

Arthur admiró lo que unos pocos comentarios tontos y mordaces podían hacerle a las personas más simples del mundo, después suspiró, si quería hacer algo en su contra debía extender un poco de su información para generar la confianza.

-"Estoy feliz porque estaba recordando algo y porque quisiera saber algo y no puedo en estos momentos"- le extendió a Antonio unas hojas –"Es la copia del trabajo que entregué ayer por ti, léelo, por tu bien"- sacó el Quijote de su mochila, lo regresaría a la biblioteca ese día dado que tenía un poco de tiempo libre, así que lo dejó ahí encima, si de algo estaba seguro era que los libros contenían algún tipo de veneno o sustancia nociva para los estudiantes y nadie se atrevía a agarrar uno tan grande como ese… y menos en su idioma original.

Antonio notó el volumen y sintió una punzada de culpa –"¿Lo leíste todo?"- Arthur asintió cerrando la mochila que llevaba, no sentir el libro era literalmente un peso menos en sus hombros –"¿En español?"- preguntó dudando verdaderamente de la respuesta.

-"Fue un requisito del trabajo, ¿no? Tu querías este libro y desgraciadamente era el único en tu idioma"- gruñó por lo bajo y Antonio no lo notó.

-"Pero aprender en… tan poco tiempo mi lengua es…"- vio que el rubio extendía una sonrisa, que le hizo sonreír de regreso _–"Debería hacerlo más seguido"-._

_-"Vaya… creo que no eres tan estúpido como lo pareces"-_ Arthur se forzó en mantener la sonrisita que había dado –"Obviamente no aprendí español de la noche a la mañana, de hecho no lo puedo hablar sin soltar mi acento terriblemente o simplemente equivocarme"- esquivó a un muchacho que iba directo en la dirección contraria, por poco le daba a la bolsa que tenía la ropa que regresaría ese día –"Pero leer en español es mucho más sencillo"-.

Aunque eso era una mentira, había sido difícil entender y había sido aún peor terminar ese libro maldito; al final había terminado con leerlo junto a un diccionario y una gramática especial, había sido agotador, pero por lo menos ahora ya sabía otro idioma en lo básico.

-"Increíble"- el moreno negó con la cabeza y no salió de su asombro, no sabía qué decir a eso, en vez de seguir con lo mismo, cambió de tema con lo primero que le vino a la mente –"Ya no le hablas a Fran, ¿por qué?"- lo miró extrañado, si obtenía respuesta se la podría dar a su amigo, porque sabía que el francés extrañaba la extraña relación que tenía con el inglés.

Además, la presencia de ese otro tipo pelirrojo justo después de la pequeña broma que le habían jugado a Arthur era más que sospechosa, no entendía qué rol podía estar jugando en la vida del rubio y cómo podría afectar a Francis una vez que descubrieran exactamente cuál era la conexión con el más bajo.

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, no pensó que el tipo ese fuera tan directo, pero de nuevo recordó que las personas simples hacían cosas simples y una de las cosas simples que eran bastante aplaudibles de esas personas eran las conversaciones directas –"… No, ya no le hablo"- aunque eso le parecía una definición bastante burda, no les hablaba a muchas personas –"Y no es algo de lo que quisiera platicar especialmente contigo"-.

-"Pero me hablas a mí, eso es…"- quiso decir que era venganza o algo así.

-"¿Venganza?"- rió un poco a la expresión del español –"No, jamás haría algo así…"- rió un poco más _–"Haría cosas mucho peores Anthony"-._

-"Te invito a comer en el almuerzo y me lo explicas"- ofreció sin problemas.

-"¿Y tus amigos Anthony?"- lo miró con condescendencia, a veces era tan sencillo manipular que no necesitaba pensarlo –"Lo siento, no quiero que tengas problemas con ellos o tus conquistas y luego yo sea la causa"- empezó a caminar al salón apresurando el paso –"Sabes que a Francis lo conozco desde hace mucho, ¿cierto?"- el español asintió, no había pensado en obtener una respuesta tan pronto, tal vez Arthur era de esas personas que tomaba confianza muy fácil –"En un principio éramos amigos… o yo pensé que así era"-.

-"Pero…"-.

-"Pero nada"- lo cortó secamente –"Así pasó un tiempo, cuando entré a este instituto y lo vi, me alegré mucho"- dejó que una sonrisa se extendiera en el rostro una vez más, le dolería el rostro en la noche –"Ustedes ya eran amigos en esos momentos y debo admitir que me sentí celoso, eran ustedes dos contra mí y era obvio que los elegiría a ustedes, así que simplemente me alejé, pero las bromas…"- lo miró mal, reprochándole con la mirada lo que no podía extender con palabras como quisiera –"El lunes fue la gota que derramó el vaso; pensé que era de mi confianza, pero me demostró lo contrario al contarle algo a mi "amigo", me equivoqué y pagué el precio de una humillación"- bajó el rostro.

Iban llegando al aula y vieron que no había muchas personas ahí, Arthur dejó la mochila en su sitio habitual y observó que el español, como ayer, había dejado sus cosas en el lugar que normalmente Francis ocupaba.

-"Arthur… lo siento, yo no lo sabía y… pero a mí me perdonaste, ¿por qué no a él?"- casi sintió un golpe en el rostro cuando la mirada del menor lo desafió.

_-"A ti tampoco te he perdonado, y no sé si lo haga, no por esta última, sino por los dos años que tuve que callar. No te creas tanto"-_ arregló un poco su gesto –"Es distinto, a ti no te conozco y tú no me conoces, no sé lo que te impulsó a verme sufrir y no sé si quiero saberlo… pero a Francis, se suponía que él me conocía, que yo lo conocía y ambos compartíamos una amistad algo más longeva que la de ustedes y sin embargo eso no lo detuvo"- apretó los puños –"No puedo perdonar tantas veces a alguien, así que lo mejor que le puedo ofrecer es eso"-.

Antonio iba a agregar algo más, pero fue interrumpido por la voz estruendosa de Gilbert, que por primera vez no le pareció oportuno. Tenía que hablar con Gil y Fran para…

-"Anthony…"- murmuró y esperó a que el aludido volteara –"Por favor, no se lo digas, se burlará y después se lo dirá a Francis y descubriré que jamás fue un amigo, por favor, no se lo digas"- vio al otro asentir con dudas _–"Por Dios, esto es tan fácil que casi siento pena por él… casi"-._

_-"Tiene razón, Gil se reirá, y definitivamente aún le debo un gran favor a este tipo, que no me ha cobrado… pero a Francis se lo diré, tengo que hacerlo para que solucione todo esto"-._

_-"Seguramente el primero en saber todo lo que dije será Françoise"-_ estaba molesto por eso, porque sabía que a pesar de pedir algo explícitamente, nadie respetaría sus absurdas peticiones.

-"Antonio, ¿qué haces hablando con el niño?"- Gilbert entró como si nada y dejó su mochila al lado de la de Arthur, parecía que venía de buen humor. Antonio por otro lado, tuvo un poco de remordimiento, ahora que sabía un poco del chico, sobre la actitud que tomaban con él. Lo miró de reojo antes de voltear a saludar a su amigo.

-"Pues hablando Gilberto, eso es obvio"- sonrió brillantemente y se dejó abrazar por el albino, era normal todo eso.

Por una extraña razón, volteó a ver al rubio, tenía puesta una chaqueta que era varias tallas más grandes que él y su cabello cubría su rostro, por lo que no podía ver las expresiones del más bajo. Quiso ver alguna reacción a la llegada del albino, pero Arthur no levantó la mirada y fingió que jamás habían hablado.

-"Entonces yo también quiero hacerlo"- dejó el abrazo y se acercó a Arthur.

Para ese momento Arthur estaba completamente seguro de que recibiría algún golpe en su brazo herido, podría pensar que el más idiota del trío era Beilschmidt, pero se fijaba en detalles que los otros dos no y juraría que sabía que su brazo estaba fracturado y su pierna le dolía. Cuando sintió el golpe en el brazo Arthur no se mostró defraudado, levantó la vista al alemán, intentando descifrar el rostro del tipo, le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantenerse de buen humor –"Creo que sabes qué tanto me lastima tu mano, ¿verdad?"-.

-"¿Sí? No sabría decirlo"- sonrió –"Vamos a hablar un poco"-.

Arthur tuvo una idea, se soltó de la mano e intentó que su voz sonara con fluidez –"Tienes la razón Beilschmidt, ayer, en el almuerzo, llegó una persona"- omitió que en realidad habían sido dos, no quería enfrentamientos con el español antes de tiempo y por lo que veía en su rostro podría haber problemas pronto si él no se controlaba –"Roderich… creo que lo conoces, van en el mismo club, ¿o no?"- si Arthur pudiera haber visto el cambio de color en el rostro del albino, habría notado que estaba mucho más pálido que de costumbre, pero en ningún momento se preocupó por ello y en vez de eso se giró en su asiento –"Estábamos hablando curiosamente de una linda noticia que corrió por la escuela, ¿sabes?"- esta vez dirigió la mirada al español también.

-"¿Ah… sí?"- el más alto de los tres se sentó a un lado de Antonio, no quería admitir lo mucho que le preocupaba ese asunto _–"Si Rod lo sabe soy hombre muerto… no sabía que ellos dos se llevaban tan bien"-._

-"Sucede que, como es el presidente de su club, lo conozco desde hace dos años, es una buena persona y disfruto tomar el té con él"- dejó de lado su sonrisa _–"Al diablo el español, quiero fastidiarlos un poco"-_ pensó y se tocó el brazo –"Iba con Vargas, el mayor de los nietos del director, estoy seguro de que ambos lo conocen"-.

Se sintió complacido de tener a ambos chicos callados y con total atención en él por una vez –"Son agradables, varias veces Lovino lleva comida casera para compartir"- desvió la mirada –"Sabían de mi… pequeña cita con Jones, ¿puedo preguntarles por qué?"-.

-"Arturo… nosotros… es decir, ya me había disculpado antes"- intentó darle una mirada de reproche, pero no pudo.

-"Sí, lo sé… pero pregunto porque Jones era el único que sabía de eso… o…"- una idea se le vino a la cabeza, últimamente tenía varios de esos momentos –"¿Quién más lo sabe?"- no era necesario ser un adivino como para saber que toda la escuela lo sabía.

-"Relájate Kirkland, no es para tanto, creo que el niño ni siquiera ha hablado de ello y no lo hará, sería malo para su reputación de todas formas, ¿no lo crees?"-.

_-"Claro… ¿cómo Alfred Jones, el popular corredor del equipo de futbol americano, podría salir con el ratón de biblioteca Arthur Kirkland?"-_ sabía que no debería afectarle, pero no podía evitarlo, le dolía que ese niño pensara así de él _–"Sé que ya no siento nada, de hecho creo que jamás lo hice y que sólo era simple gusto físico, pero no entiendo por qué duele tanto que piensen así"-_ apretó las manos en puños, si contaba bien la hora, pronto comenzarían las clases –"Lo sé Gilbert, de hecho fue algo que dijo Roderich cuando hablábamos, sobre… tu presencia en el club y algo que no entendí muy bien"- admitió sin interés.

-"Rod puede decir muchas cosas… estoy seguro de que lo estás inventando"- aunque Arthur no podía ver la seguridad ahí, exageró un poco la actuación que llevaba hasta el momento.

-"Escucha, voy a hablar con él, Eldestein es una persona razonable, pero se veía furioso"- y no mentía, el chico era práctico y si el alemán representaba una amenaza para él, vería la manera de alejarlo –"También se disculparon, ambos, por lo que ustedes dos…"- dejó la frase inconclusa cuando vio que los amigos compartían una mirada de culpa _–"Implantar culpa, fácil"-._

-"Mira Kirkland, lo lamento de verdad… no creí que llegaría a tanto"- miró algo con qué distraerse, hasta que se percató de la mochila vieja que llevaba el rubio –"¿Te gusta _Simple Plan_?"-.

Arthur no podía creer su mala suerte _–"¿Por qué soy yo quien tiene que lidiar con los niños con déficit de atención y no alguien más?"-_ sin embargo, le agradó un poco que el albino notara eso, el día anterior nadie había dicho nada de su mochila y el cambio de tema por algo como la música siempre era tranquilizante, pensó con ciertas rencillas que la actitud de Gilbert era algo tierna, similar a la de un niño y se lo hizo saber.

-"Eres un niño… en el cuerpo de un adolescente…"- rió un poco antes de contestar –"Sí, me gusta, y otros grupos también. Espero que no creyeras que soy un renegado social… también tengo vida después de la escuela"- y agregó para él _–"Bueno, antes la tenía, pero no es algo que tú tengas que saber"-_ extendió la sonrisa en su rostro, ya cansado de hacer lo mismo –"No quiero hablar de sus bromas, como le dije a Anthony, eso es agua pasada… además…"- agregó recordando lo que le había pedido Scott –"Estoy de buen humor hoy, no quiero arruinarlo"- se volteó en su asiento justo a tiempo, justo para ver entrar a la mayoría de sus compañeros, que siempre esperaban al final para entrar al salón y ganar un asiento ahí.

_-"Nadie me había dicho eso en bastante tiempo… no desde que entré a la pandilla, eso es seguro"-_ Gilbert decidió que tal vez Arthur Kirkland no era tan mala compañía, tenían algo en común, aunque el inglés no lo supiera, ambos gustaban de la misma música y le agradaba haber tenido una conversación tan extraña para variar _–"Aunque todavía me preocupa lo que le dijo Roderich, pero si aboga este enano por mí… le deberé un favor bastante grande"-_ no quería perder la poca confianza que el austriaco le tenía.

Arthur, ajeno a esos pensamientos, se dedicó a ignorar olímpicamente a todos los que lo miraran, generalmente en esa escuela evitaban voltear a verlo porque no era lo suficientemente interesante, pero ahora que había llegado a la escuela en un auto deportivo, con su hermano como compañía, seguramente los nada superficiales compañeros que tenía estaban curiosos de su vida. Y sabía que especialmente el Bad Touch Trio sin incluir al francés.

Estaba ansioso, las preguntas que le fueran a hacer después no las podría contestar porque Scott se lo había prohibido, y sabía perfectamente que si Scott lo prohibía, se aseguraría de que él lo cumpliera así. Por eso no podía hablar y fingir cualquier cosa, Scott había sido muy vago. Estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos, que no notó que Francis estaba frente a él y que el profesor jamás había llegado _–"¿Por qué no me sorprende?"-_ se preguntó cuando por fin notó la presencia del otro rubio frente a él, y el hecho de que nadie permanecía en su lugar.

-"Arthur… debemos hablar"- el inglés no quería ir, quería gritarle que lo dejara en paz, pero el día anterior había pedido algo a ese tipo y debía pagarlo de alguna manera, asintió con la cabeza y lo dirigió a la parte más apartada del aula, donde con seguridad los otros dos idiotas los cuidarían para que hablaran.

-"Habla entonces"- le concedió la palabra cuando revisó que nadie estuviera escuchando.

-"¿Cuándo llegó?"- Arthur suspiró fastidiado, ni siquiera tenía ganas de cubrirlo.

-"No es algo que te importe"- respondió con sencillez –"¿Terminaste?"- quería alejarse un poco de Francis, no había notado el poco espacio que le dejaba para moverse y sólo podría zafarse de la conversación si lo empujaba con fuerza.

-"No… ¿Él te hizo esto?"- le tocó la mejilla con mucho cuidado, casi como si fuera cristal –"¿Estás bien?"- Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendido, generalmente Francis no era una persona que se preocupara tanto por él.

-"… Si, él lo hizo"- Arthur tomó aire, las palabras habían salido solas, siempre que se le acercaba el francés le era difícil contener sus palabras –"Pero no veo por qué tengo que rendirte cuentas especialmente a ti"- recuperó su persona y alejó al más alto de su espacio vital –"Gracias por lo que hiciste ayer, pero no significa nada, tú y yo no somos amigos y no pienses en recuperar cualquier tontería conmigo"- se cruzó de brazos, aguantando el dolor del brazo herido.

Francis no tenía el control del mundo, se sentía mal por el rubio frente a él, si, quería reconfortarlo y ser de nuevo alguien de confianza, por supuesto, pero también tenía dos amigos que no habían hecho por él nada más que lo mejor; no podía dejar que el inglés quisiera lastimarlos sólo por su estúpida idea de ojo por ojo, idea que había aprendido de esa estúpida pandilla o grupo o lo que fuera. Se aseguró que los otros dos no escucharan lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-"¿Por qué contra ellos dos?"- murmuró casi suplicando –"Déjalos en paz y me aseguraré de que no se metan contigo de nuevo"- el inglés negó con la cabeza –"¡Sabes que estás actuando como el chiquillo de siempre!… ¡Madura!"-.

Arthur sonrió amargamente –"Así que ellos merecen tu protección… ¿no?"- el francés quiso agregar algo –"Está bien… esto me demuestra de nuevo a quién le debes lealtad, pero no dejaré de hablarles…"- conectó la mirada con el otro rubio _–"Y tampoco cambiaré de idea"-_ se acercó a su asiento y agarró la bolsa con las cosas que le habían comprado –"Y tampoco cambiaré de idea, puedes llamarme como gustes"- le extendió la bolsa –"¿Sabes?"- dijo más fuerte, lo suficiente para que los otros dos escucharan sus palabras y se giraran discretamente a verlos –"Me duele que puedas defenderlos a ellos… y a mí no"- cuando Antonio y Gilbert se giraron seguramente culpables por sus palabras, extendió una sonrisa igual de amarga como la anterior y bajó de nuevo su voz –"Eres un maldito hipócrita… deja que los matones se defiendan solos… y no te metas, sabes lo que te puede pasar si lo haces"- vio que el francés no agarraba la bolsa –"¿Por qué no la tomas?"-.

-"Porque eran un regalo para ti"- el gesto se endureció –"¿Qué piensas hacerles?"-.

-"Ojo por ojo… sé que lo detestas, pero… no me importa más"- frunció el ceño y golpeó el pecho del mayor con la bolsa y su mano –"Son tus cosas para una broma pesada, más el dinero que gastaste por ellas, gracias a Scott puedo pagarlo ahora… no pretendo quedarme con esto"- se movió hacia su asiento –"Escucha Francis"- le puso una mano en el hombro con seriedad.

-"¿Sí?"- tenía la mente revuelta, se sentía culpable de tantas cosas que no sabía siquiera cómo había logrado articular palabra frente al rubio, se sentía culpable con sus amigos porque entendía que callaría de nuevo lo que sea que Arthur planeara hacerles _–"Soy de lo peor…"-_.

-"Cuando puedas ver lo que hiciste y entiendas lo que yo hago, entonces podemos hablar, ¿sí? No quiero tener problemas este año"- se encogió de hombros –"Igual hablaremos cuando puedas conectar más de treinta palabras, no antes… y deja en paz a Scott"- lo miró como amenazándolo.

Se sentó en su lugar, más cansado que antes _–"No debería sentirme mal, él es el que debería sentirse mal por lo que me ha hecho desde siempre. Yo soy la víctima aquí, no ellos"-_ miró de reojo a los otros dos que intentaban sacarle información a su amigo _–"Ellos me hicieron la vida un infierno silencioso, ellos… ellos deberían sentirse así de mal, ¿por qué me importaría lo que piense Francis de mí? Yo soy maduro, lo puedo ser si quiero. ¿Por qué no simplemente se disculpan como se debe? Es lo único que pido… ¿por qué no pueden hacer lo que hizo Scott?"-_ se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin pensarlo, el dolor comenzaba a avanzar, normalmente podía controlarse a tal punto que jamás un dolor de cabeza por estrés aparecería, pero ahora no _–"Los odio, y esos tres van a pagar por ello, no tengo por qué sentirme culpable…"-._

Las clases comenzaron poco después, una media hora después, con las disculpas del profesor de la materia y con un lindo examen que había sido pospuesto. Arthur sentía el dolor de cabeza aumentar, sabía que necesitaba comer algo para dimitir el dolor, y no mejoró cuando escuchó la campana que anunciaba el descanso tan anhelado.

Se levantó del lugar, ignorando las intensas miradas que aún recibía por parte de muchos, tomó su mochila como un gesto de desconfianza y salió a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, debía regresar el libro, tenía que revisar tres clubes con inconsistencias en sus administraciones y solucionarlo antes de salir de la escuela, quería evitar toparse con alguien indeseado y definitivamente deseaba alejarse de todo para poder comer cualquier cosa que le pidiera a los chicos que trabajaban con él.

Cuando llegó al aula de la presidencia escolar no habían pasado más de cinco minutos y suspiró, dejó su mochila, tomó el libro que debía entregar y lo llevó directamente a la biblioteca, que estaba más cerca de ahí que de su propio salón; la chica que estaba ahí siempre era amable con él y le tenía consideración cuando se la pasaba leyendo todo el día argumentando estar trabajando en presupuestos y esas tonterías que tenía que hacer.

-"Buen día"- saludó cuando la vio recibiendo los libros, era bibliotecaria escolar por su corta edad, ella era, si no se equivocaba, estudiante recién titulada que recibiría otro trabajo por esas fechas, la extrañaría por su amabilidad y su respeto, era inteligente y podía mantener una conversación aceptable con ella.

-"Buen día Arthur"- le saludó, era bellísima, lo aceptaba, y tenía una actitud que cualquier tipo desearía, pero para él la chica carecía del carácter que le había visto a muchas otras que seguían siendo amables y bellas.

-"Regresé el libro un poco antes, Jeanne"- su nombre le supo amargo, era tan buena chica, que por más que quisiera odiarla no podría, de hecho era de sus pocos amigos ahí _–"Qué pena que fuera la novia de Francis el año pasado"-._

-"¡Qué bien!"- le sonrió sin problemas, Jeanne había mantenido la actitud cortés y amable con él, a pesar de saber de su antigua amistad con el francés, Arthur no sabía si ella entendía lo que significaba hablarle a él y no a Francis, pero entendía perfectamente la actitud de la chica –"Déjalo aquí, lo acomodaré en un rato… ¿cómo está él?"- preguntó con la misma voz.

Arthur suspiró _–"Y es por eso que no es de mi total agrado; ella, como todas las personas, buscan un beneficio por hablarle a otros"-_ dejó el libro encima de la mesa donde ella estaba recibiendo todos –"Supongo que bien… al final tenías razón Jeanne…"- se inclinó a modo de despedida, pero antes de irse ella le tomó el brazo herido.

-"Es tú amigo, no tienes que dejar de hablar con él sólo por…"- el chico la cortó con una mirada, con eso podría entender que no estaba aún de humor para hablar del tipo.

-"… No te confundas… él ha juntado puntos conmigo para que yo piense como pienso de él, no tiene nada que ver con su relación"- la miró con rencor muy bien disimulado –"No volvamos a tocar el tema, ¿te parece?"-.

Ella había sido engañada por el francés mujeriego, pero a Arthur le constaba cuánto se querían ambos, aun cuando habían terminado en tan malos términos Francis le deseaba lo mejor y ella a él; como único conocido en común de ambos, el inglés había tomado el lugar de mensajero de buenas intenciones, vigilando al que creía su amigo para la bibliotecaria y dando cuenta de lo bien que ella manejaba su vida después del rompimiento.

Le frustraba tener que hacerlo, no era su obligación y de todas formas lo hacía, Francis por mucho más tiempo del que quería contar había sido algo más que un amigo para él, incluso en esos momentos le molestaba no poder pensar en el francés sin dolor, pero eso no significaba nada para ningunos de los dos exnovios; por un lado Jeanne D'Arc era por mucho ingenua y, por qué no decirlo, algo egoísta porque solamente preguntaba por aquello o aquellos que le interesaban (dicho sea Françoise Bonnefoy) y Francis… era similar, ninguno de ellos había tomado en cuenta que él, Arthur Kirkland, tal vez se sentiría incómodo intercambiando noticias para esos dos.

Pero ahora nada de eso era muy importante –"Lo siento Arthur… a veces no me fijo, sólo hablo de él y de mí, no pienso en tus problemas"- no era muy importante porque después de un comentario como el que le había soltado a Jeanne, ella entendía qué era lo que hacía mal y lo corregía como podía –"Dejemos el tema por un tiempo entonces"-, en ese momento Arthur sonreiría y se iría del lugar, sin embargo en esos momentos no estaba de humor, asintió con el rostro sereno y salió del lugar con cuidado.

Llegó de nuevo al aula y se sentó para revisar los papeles que tenía enfrente, no habían pasado más de quince minutos de eso estaba seguro y ya estaban dos chicos de cursos mixtos que esperaban a ser recibidos por él para alguna tontería, revisó su agenda y supo que esas visitas no eran esperadas, suspiró y subió la cabeza.

-"¿Qué se les ofrece?"- no los reconocía, pero estaba seguro que uno de ellos era de primer grado y el otro era de segundo.

-"Somos del equipo de futbol soccer"- dijo el mayor de ellos, pero esa información ya la sabía, no era tan importante y por lo tanto el rubio sólo asintió –"Queremos hablar sobre los entrenamientos de Antonio Carriedo"-.

-"¿Si? ¿Qué desean?"- aburrido, era lo único que había escuchado.

El menor se armó de valor y dijo en voz temblorosa, como si le temiera al rubio –"Antonio debe ir a practicar el viernes, es para el partido del sábado en la tarde, sino va podríamos perder"- Arthur suprimió una sonrisa.

-"Bien, que lo haga, esos son asuntos de cada club donde yo no puedo hacer gran cosa… pero…"- los dos chicos se tensaron –"Carriedo tiene asesorías conmigo el viernes y no deseo que llegue tarde, tengo entendido que su entrenamiento es muy largo…"-.

-"¡Pero él necesita practicar con el resto del equipo!"- Arthur se fastidió.

-"Que ordene sus prioridades, entonces; o que venga él a hablar conmigo y no mande a nadie más, ¿queda claro? ¿Queda claro Anthony?"- el aludido entró con una sonrisa poco avergonzada y con sus otros dos amigos detrás de él, eso se estaba volviendo irritante y el dolor de cabeza no disminuía.

-"Arturo… entiéndeme, no puedo el viernes, es imposible… pero hoy si puedo y mañana también"- el ibérico tomó confianza y le tomó por el cuello con soltura, un gesto que a Francis le molestó y a Arthur le incomodó demasiado como para decir algo, el único que alguna vez había hecho eso como gesto de camaradería había sido Patrick.

-"Lo siento, pero yo no puedo, tengo compromisos que atender"- vio que los otros chicos y Antonio estaban haciendo gestos de dolor y tristeza, el rubio presidente suspiró –"El viernes, sin excusa"-.

-"El jueves a la hora que quieras"- dijo el moreno con rapidez _–"No pienso dejar que él haga lo que quiera"-._

_-"No sabes con quién intentas tratar Antoine"-_ a pesar de todo Francis sabía sonreír en esos momentos, nadie le ganaba a Arthur en una negociación, excepto tal vez, Scott Kirkland. No quiso encontrarse con la mirada del menor por cualquier cosa, la discusión que habían tenido aún estaba latente.

Frunció el ceño, sin notar las miradas que todos ahí le dirigían –"El viernes"- Arthur parecía inflexible _–"A la tercera oferta debo aceptar, tengo que dejarlo decidir"-_ sonrió copiando el gesto que el español le daba.

_-"Va a caer, estoy seguro"-_ pensó –"Hoy en cualquier momento"- ofreció una sonrisa aún más radiante.

-"El viernes… antes de tu entrenamiento"- añadió despacio, como cuando se le acaba de ocurrir algo.

-"… De acuerdo… el viernes, antes del entrenamiento"- Arthur iba a agregar algo, pero el otro se le adelantó –"Pero debes ir al partido a vernos jugar"- los otros chicos que pertenecían al club de futbol se emocionaron sin disimulo –"Es el sábado… a medio día"- le extendió la mano.

_-"Lo va a aceptar, es lo mejor que puede lograr"-_ pensó el albino del trío de amigos, que no había hablado porque todavía estaba pensando en descifrar a esa persona que estaba ahí, sentada teniendo una negociación muy rara con su amigo _–"No es lo que parece, algo no encaja en él"-._

_-"Lo va a aceptar, no creo que quiera hacer esto más grande"-_ se dijo Francis, por un lado emocionado, porque nunca había visto a Arthur fuera del ambiente escolar en mucho tiempo y eso sería entretenido de ver.

_-"Podría seguir con esto… pero tengo que aceptar, tengo que dejar algo a cambio"-_ Arthur asintió como pensándolo aún, tomó la mano que le extendía con la mano sana –"De acuerdo, el viernes antes de tu entrenamiento… eso significa que será terminando las clases hasta las cinco de la tarde"- extendió su sonrisa al ver que el español borraba la suya –"¿Creías que aceptaría ir a verte jugar sólo porque si? Anthony, qué poco me conoces"-.

-"¿Por qué no puedes hoy o mañana?"- Arthur no era tonto, la pregunta era para sacar algo de información frente a sus amigos.

-"Tengo cosas que hacer"- respondió simplemente –"Tus asesorías serán, lunes y viernes, después de clases hasta las cinco de la tarde"- lo miró serio, era el único tiempo que su hermano le daría porque eran los días en que era casi obligación ir a la empresa y revisar cómo iban las cosas marchando sin él, de todas formas se lo diría para no estar discutiendo como siempre.

-"Pero…"- sintió que esta vez no podría hacer un acuerdo entre ambos –"Está bien… a cambio debes ir a todos los partidos de este año"- rió al ver la expresión del inglés, sorpresa.

-"¿Por qué tendría que cumplir eso?"- cruzó los brazos –"Eres tú el que debe pasar literatura"-.

-"Porque tú quieres estar exento de los exámenes… y porque somos amigos ahora"- terminó.

Francis pensó que no aceptaría, eso era demasiado, incluso para alguien tan paciente como su amigo, pero se sorprendió cuando Arthur Kirkland, el presidente escolar ocupadísimo sonreía y destensaba su cuerpo _–"Tal vez debería impedir esto"-._

El albino sólo miraba curioso toda la escena, lo que creía que eran los celos de Francis y la extraña obsesión que el español había tomado con ese chico inglés, y el rubio de ojos verdes que había cambiado su actitud muy fácilmente _–"Esto es interesante, debería investigar todo esto con más cuidado"-_ había algo extraño en todo eso y eso extraño era precisamente Arthur Kirkland, algo no cuadraba con su personalidad.

-"Ya veremos Anthony"- cuando habló se llevó una mano a la cabeza en un gesto inconsciente, los despidió con una mano y esperó a que los cinco que habían molestado se fueran por fin, luego sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y se sobresaltó.

Nadie lo tocaba, por lo menos no era normal a menos que él no pusiera atención a su alrededor, cuando levantó la cabeza vio que por fin era un respiro de toda esa casa de locos –"Kirkland… hice lo que me pediste"- dijo un chico rubio, mirándolo con pena oculta entre sus facciones rudas y severas.

-"Muchas gracias Beilschmidt, tu hermano y sus amigos a veces pueden quitar mucho el tiempo"- le dio una sonrisa fingida.

-"Noto que estás un poco feliz por todo… ¿o no?"- a veces el chico podía ser tierno, Arthur lo veía con cierta amabilidad.

Era de primer año y estaba en dos clubes a la vez, era una buena ayuda ahí junto a él y también pertenecía al club de americano, era extraño ver que no se parecía en nada a su hermano mayor. Ludwig Beilschmidt era un alemán, al igual que su hermano, la diferencia era la responsabilidad que tenía con sus deberes y su estricto sentido de seguir reglas por más insignificantes que fueran, a veces eso a Arthur le parecía una exageración, pero le ayudaba a salir de emergencias, como en esos momentos.

Era muy alto para su edad –Arthur no quería pensar mucho en estaturas– y siempre tenía el gesto tenso, no tenía habilidades sociales y tenía una lealtad como la de un perro. Era tierno verlo, porque para Arthur era como ver a un gran oso de peluche, muy pocas veces mostraba preocupación.

-"Estoy de buen humor Ludwig"- le sonrió –"¿Cómo estás tú?"- vio que un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en el rostro del menor. Generalmente él no preguntaba a nadie esas cosas, pero el niño era tan reservado que pocas veces decía algo más allá de lo necesario, era bueno ver que tenía emociones.

-"Estoy… bien, tengo un amigo en mi grupo"- Arthur alzó una ceja.

_-"Un amigo… eso es"-_ sonrió amablemente –"Eso es muy bueno, los amigos de verdad tardan en llegar… espero que sea un buen amigo para ti"- se levantó y le posó una mano en un brazo.

-"Se llama… Feliciano Vargas"- añadió un poco menos nervioso.

-"¡Oh! ¿En serio? Conozco a su hermano… son muy diferentes"- tal como tú y tu hermano, quiso agregar –"Espero que se lleven bien"- revisó el reloj que tenían colgado, ya no tendría tiempo para comer algo antes de volver a clases, suspiró, ya comería con Scott en casa o algo así.

Estuvo unos cinco minutos escuchando las pocas palabras que el alemán soltaba sobre su amigo, cosas que gracias a Lovino Vargas ya sabía, y después se despidió para ir de nuevo a las clases que faltaban.

_-"Hoy ha sido un día especialmente ocupado, nunca había hablado tanto en tan poco tiempo… me duele la cabeza"-._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Sólo aviso, de verdad todo tiene una intención, y no, Artie no quiere estar con Ludwig y nunca lo querrá, y la relación entre Carriedo y Kirkland es la primera en desarrollarse porque Antonio es mucho más fácil de tratar que Gilbert, créanme.<strong>

**Adelanto:**

_-"Buenas tardes, soy Antonio y seré su mesero por hoy… veo que ya han ordenado sus platillos, ¿les puedo ofrecer…? ¡¿Arturo?!"- el moreno lo señaló con el dedo y se quedó ahí, para que el más bajo lo mirara con una expresión indescifrable, ni siquiera Scott podría haber entendido completamente su expresión._

-"… Odio al destino y el destino me odia, algún día… algún día lo torturaré lenta y dolorosamente"- _se llevó la mano a la cara, cubriéndose los ojos _–"¿Por qué? ¿Tendré un letrero en la frente que diga: fastídienme, es gratis?"-.

**Reviews por favor!**


	7. Noticia

**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines lucrativos.**

**Yaoi, Rated M.**

-"ABC..."-.** Diálogo**

_-"ABC..."-._** Pensamiento**

**Reviews:**

**Yuu: Hola, de hecho, no hubo Scott porque Scott está aquí :D, además, tú sabes cómo va esto, jejeje, es un fic donde desarrollo el personaje de Artie, es lindo, espero que este capítulo te guste. Si te lo piensas bien, la venganza de Arthur es bastante más sencilla de lo que parece, claro que mucho muy dolorosa. En cuanto a las parejas, no estés triste, habrá UsUK en otros fics más adelante, de hecho estoy trabajando en 3. Jejeje, qué bueno que sigas leyendo porque te parece interesante, aunque no te guste el FrUK, jajaja.**

**Bien, pues ahora a disfrutar :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Vida<strong>

**Capítulo 7, Noticia**

Esperaría a que su hermano saliera de la escuela, era temprano todavía y había dejado la oficina antes de tiempo con la excusa de… de… ni recordaba lo que había dicho para salir antes, pero seguramente no importaba mucho porque él era el jefe y ellos sus subordinados y debían acatar cualquier estupidez que llegara a su cabeza.

Sonrió; las ventajas de ser el jefe.

Llevaba más de tres cigarrillos en menos de dos horas y la cajetilla continuaba vaciándose, si Arthur estuviera viéndolo le diría que eso sería cáncer seguro, o enfisema pulmonar o cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera. Rió tensamente, Arthur era precisamente en lo que menos debía pensar en esos momentos y de todas formas lo estaba haciendo. Pasó una mano por su cabello, viendo salir a algunos chiquillos de clases y otros más mirando de lejos el auto o a él.

No podía evitarlo, no era su naturaleza dar explicaciones a cada cosa que hacía y mucho menos a su hermano menor. Scott suspiró. No sabía qué decirle a su hermano, no había planeado eso y seguramente el menor no lo dejaría pasar por ningún motivo, era más que obvio porque era tan necio como él mismo, pero si algo podía hacer cuando la conversación llegara, era improvisar; tal vez una enfermedad o algo así sería la salida de la linda entrevista que le esperaba, porque Arthur no sabía nada de lo que pasaba ahí y podría aprovechar esa ingenuidad del menor.

Él era una persona que siempre se había jactado por ser inteligente, de hecho su inteligencia era su orgullo y si alguien se metía con eso… bueno, era obvio que nadie lo haría porque era imposible, sin embargo, en esos momentos, su especialmente trabajador cerebro no aparecía por ahí cerca.

_-"Conejo, tengo cáncer pulmonar, por eso estoy así"-_ Scott rió, eso era una cruel broma, prefería decirle la verdad _–"Conejo, quiero tirarme tu…"-_ aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez decirle lo del cáncer se lo perdonaría después de algunos años lejos de él.

Barajeó las opciones; no podía decir que eran problemas del trabajo, porque desafortunadamente a él jamás le había preocupado eso y lo había demostrado más de una vez, además, jamás había tenido problemas con la empresa como para sacarlo ahora. Podía decirle que la discusión con sus hermanos había sido por dinero, pero sabía también que Arthur no se tragaría esa historia. Por Dios, él era el CEO y si quería sólo retiraría los fondos de sus otros familiares. No, nada de eso funcionaba y no quería ni siquiera plantearse algún problema emocional o algo así.

Negó levemente con la cabeza, necesitaba algo en su sistema que no fuera cafeína o tabaco, no podía pensar claramente. Revisó su teléfono en busca de la hora, todavía faltaban algunos minutos antes de ver aparecer a la marea de niños saliendo para lo que sea que fueran a hacer. No era como si a Scott le importara demasiado, a penas y sabía que Arthur era el presidente escolar de ese lugar y nada más.

Vio que un par de niñas se le acercaban, una alta y delgada y la otra bajita y menuda. Scott bufó: era bastante lógico, de hecho se habían tardado en molestarlo _–"Esto no es divertido"-_ lo era sólo cuando estaba solo y no esperando a alguien más, especialmente a alguien tan malditamente sensible como Arthur, y cuando las chicas que lo buscaban fueran mayores de edad, estas no rebasarían los dieciséis años y seguramente eran fastidiosas como cualquiera de su edad.

-"H-Hola"- escuchó la voz aguda de la muchacha, bajó la mirada hasta encontrar la de la chica, que sólo la desvió con la inseguridad que la caracterizaba.

Scott bufó de nuevo _–"Por eso es que no me interesan las niñas"-_ porque ninguna tenía el valor suficiente como para acercarse y mantener una mirada –"Hmm…"-.

-"Eh… yo quería… saber cómo te llamas"- Scott lo pensó un instante, si le decía que era hermano de Arthur su plan ahí se arruinaría, si no se presentaba el problema iría para Arthur. Quiso contestarle con el humo de su cigarrillo, pero eso sería descortés.

-"Scott"- cruzó los brazos y miró al frente, esperando ver a su hermano a lo lejos, eso sería algo que lo salvaría de ese momento tan aburrido y molesto. Antes hubiera disfrutado con poner a la niña a tartamudear y después despedirla sin mirarla siquiera, pero ahora, estaba demasiado ansioso sólo por esperar a Arthur.

-"… Oh, es un lindo nombre"-.

_-"¿Lindo nombre?"-_ sonrió mordazmente –"¿Qué quieres?"-.

-"Yo… eh… ¿tienes novia?"-.

_-"Los niños de hoy no saben ligar"-._

Antes de responder vio que Arthur aparecía al lado de las dos chicas, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? No lo sabía, eran de esas pocas cosas que escapaban a su conocimiento casi infinito y seguramente Arthur no le respondería. Era curioso, no estaba muy seguro si lo que había visto era o no un poco de enojo en el semblante sereno que el menor mostraba frente a él, no quiso averiguarlo y en vez de eso dejó que Arthur se encargara de la situación.

Caminó hasta posicionarse al lado del mayor, le dolía la cabeza y no estaba de humor para soportar a unas niñas que le impidieran su salida del lugar –"Buenas tardes, ¿se les ofrece algo?"- preguntó el rubio con indiferencia.

La más alta de las chicas parecía ser la más cobarde de las dos, pensó Scott cuando vio que retrocedía unos dos pasos ante la presencia de su hermano –"Kirkland… eh, él… ¿lo conoces?"- Arthur tuvo que asentir con la cabeza, no reconocía a esas dos del colegio, pero no serían mayores que él.

-"¿Nos vamos?"- preguntó Scott con una amabilidad que el rubio estaba seguro, hasta había apostado en una ocasión de ello, no podía lograr ni en un millón de años.

_-"Supongo que perdí, le debo a Francis diez dólares"-_ se encogió de hombros ante la extraña actitud y asintió con la cabeza –"Cuando quieras"-.

Arthur vio cómo su hermano se inclinaba a abrirle la puerta del copiloto, ese día no se podía poner más extraño que en ese instante; Scott siendo amable y cortés con él era mucho más de lo que podría esperar, claro, habían hablado el día anterior, pero eso no significaba nada si estaban diciendo que la conversación había sido con Scott Kirkland. Ya hablaría de eso también cuando estuvieran solos.

Además si agregaba la misma actitud en la mañana, eso era completamente raro.

Vio a Scott mover la boca y decirle algo a esas dos muchachas a modo de respuesta de la pregunta que él no había respondido deliberadamente, algo que seguramente no sería ni amable ni bueno. Negó la cabeza con resignación, así era Scott, miró el camino pensando en lo que habría dicho el mayor a un par de adolescentes bobas.

-"Arthur y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho"- fue lo que soltó Scott en cuanto entro al auto, cuando vio que el rubio no decía nada aclaró –"Eso fue lo que les dije, relájate conejo"-.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso un silencio entre ellos, ninguno de los dos preguntaba cómo había ido el día del otro, era como una regla no escrita entre ellos para evitar cualquier discusión posterior.

Sabía que, de nuevo, el Bad Touch Trio lo había estado siguiendo precisamente a él desde que la última campana, que anunciaba el fin de las clases curriculares, había sonado. Sentía la pesadez de tres miradas en su espalda cuando había subido al auto, de hecho, aún podía sentir las miradas dentro del auto. Tal vez ya hasta estaba alucinando.

-"Tus amigos siguen mirando"- dijo Scott cuando lo notó.

-"… Si"- no tenía caso decirle qué tan amigos eran esos tres de él. Disimuladamente giró la cabeza hacia la entrada de su escuela; ahí estaban los tres de frente al auto, Gilbert sonriéndole a Francis y Francis intentando ignorarlo para disparar algún rayo de los ojos hacia el auto, de eso estaba confiado _–"Ese tipo, ¿quién se cree? ¿Por qué cree que tiene derecho a mirarme así? ¿O a Scott de esa forma? Francis está loco"-_ negó con la cabeza y esperó a que el auto se encendiera… obviamente eso no ocurrió, así que miró a su hermano –"¿Qué esperas Scott?"-.

-"Nada… estaba pensando…"- murmuró.

_-"Milagro"-._

-"¿Se puede saber en qué?"- preguntó colocándose el cinturón de seguridad y mirando por el parabrisas mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-"… No"- dijo simplemente y encendió el coche, manejó a una velocidad bastante aceptable hasta para Arthur y no agregó mucho más.

-"Vamos a comer antes Scott"- y como el pelirrojo no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso, aceleró y pensó en doce opciones de restaurantes cerca, tenía que ganar tiempo con la comida y tal vez hasta congraciarse con el rubio, valía la pena intentarlo –"¿A dónde me llevarás a comer?"- preguntó el más bajo cuando no se le ocurrió qué más decirle.

-"A cualquier lado"- no respondió más porque estaba ocupado en su cabeza _–"Le podría decir que… no, no me creería"-_.

Arthur suspiró –"¿Ya puedes decirme de qué discutieron?"- directo al grano, como a Scott le fastidiaba cuando era un tema desagradable.

-"Nada importante, ya te lo había dicho"- Scott estacionó frente a un local que parecía una pizzería y apagó el auto, debía salir de ahí lo antes posible.

_-"Nos enfermaremos de comer así todos los días"-_ el rubio no hizo caso a eso y detuvo con su mano sana el brazo de su hermano, haciendo que se detuviera un momento _–"Pudo haberme ignorado… debe ser algo realmente malo"-_ esperó a que el otro regresara a su posición –"Scott… ¿qué pasó?"-.

-"Vamos a comer"- salió de su lado sin mirarlo, cosa rara que el menor anotó mentalmente para preguntar, se quedó ahí dentro hasta que recordó que debía salir para poder hacer que ese estúpido dolor de cabeza se fuera de una vez por todas.

_-"Scott está desviando la conversación como nunca, de hecho antes me hubiera mandado a callar"-_ negó a su pensamiento. Salió del auto, sin tomar en cuenta que había varias personas que estaban mirándolos, o al coche que era más probable. Casi nunca se podía ver un deportivo como ese en medio de la calle, con su dueño saliendo y un acompañante vestido con el uniforme de un colegio.

Alcanzó a Scott caminando, mientras éste revisaba el menú desde fuera del local, era un viejo hábito que ambos habían tomado desde su infancia, cuando su padre los llevaba en raras ocasiones a comer fuera.

Notó que no era una pizzería, sino un restaurante de comida internacional, con un nombre ridículo, pero buena selección de comida, no todos los días veías un lugar donde combinaran comida mediterránea con la comida de Gran Bretaña y otras partes de Europa… o por lo menos no en ese país donde la comida favorita de los nativos eran hamburguesas _–"¡Aleluya! ¡No sabía que este lugar existía! Si algún día tengo mi propio dinero vendré aquí"-_.

Scott terminó de ver el menú y le hizo una seña para entrar al local, no era muy pequeño como Arthur había creído en algún momento, en vez de ser pequeño podía notar que tenía dos pisos y estaba medio lleno, lo que no le gustaba era que veía parejas; no familias o personas solas, sino parejas.

-"Bienvenidos chicos"- dijo un hombre que le pareció terriblemente familiar al rubio, moreno y con un acento demasiado conocido como para no notarlo –"¿Mesa para dos?"- el hombre sonreía y a Arthur le causaba escalofríos, el tipo era español y estaba seguro de que tendría que ser algún pariente de Carriedo porque esa sonrisa sólo podía ser producto de una herencia genética tan fuerte como una enfermedad o algo así.

_-"¡Mátenme!"-_ quiso dar vuelta y salir, pero no podía hacerlo _–"¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!"-._

-"Si, por favor"- Scott tomó por el hombro a su hermano cuando vio que éste no se movía de su puesto, de pronto el que parecía tenso era el rubio y no él.

A regañadientes Arthur siguió al hombre y nunca dejó de sentir la mano del pelirrojo encima de él, no era un apoyo, pero tampoco le parecía incómodo. El hombre los dejó en una mesa junto a una de las ventanas que daban a la calle, y sonriente les extendió la carta.

Y como Arthur no podía hacer mucho por calmarse, respiró hondo y terminó por analizar al señor que los atendía tan amablemente: no tendría más de treinta, o tal vez si, su cabello era negro y ondulado y su rostro tenía la misma forma que el de Antonio _–"Cálmate, tal vez es sólo una coincidencia que se le parezca, tal vez todos los españoles son así, después de todo nunca he viajado… ¡sí, eso debe ser! Además hoy estás paranoico porque has pasado demasiado tiempo junto a él, sí, eso es"-_ con ese pensamiento logró calmarse un poco más.

-"Les daré un tiempo para elegir… mi hijo les atenderá… cuando llegue"- el último comentario fue casi un susurro que ninguno de los hermanos escuchó realmente.

_-"Coincidencia, seguro"-_ asintió mentalmente y dedicó su vista al menú.

-"Conejo… ¿qué te pasa?"- Scott lo miró un buen rato, después de todo le daba igual comer cualquier cosa, así que la carta estaba a un lado.

-"Nada… no es nada"- revisó cada platillo con rapidez, le daba lo mismo comer lo que fuera, con tal de poder tener algo en el estómago antes de desmayarse, concentró su atención en el pelirrojo de su pariente –"¿Podemos hablar ya? ¿O necesitas seguir esquivando lo que te digo?"- sonrió con una mueca marca Scott Kirkland en ella y dejó que el otro organizara sus pensamientos.

-"Quisiera seguir evitándote todo lo que pueda"- admitió con un dejo de burla, era obvio que su hermano tomaría ese comentario como algo mordaz y no la pura verdad.

-"¡Qué mal que no puedas! ¿Verdad?"-.

Antes de que el mayor pudiera contestar, una mujer mucho mayor se les acercó con una sonrisa en la boca, si Scott hubiera volteado a verla podría haber notado lo mismo que el menor había notado; la mujer era muy bella, si no fuera por el cabello completamente blanco, podría haber pensado que tenía cuarenta o menos.

-"Hola queridos"- ambos hicieron una mueca al mismo tiempo, la mujer ignoró olímpicamente el gesto y siguió con la presentación –"Soy Lucrecia, gerente de este restaurante, vengo para dejarles esto"- dejó un plato con dos galletas caseras que olían a chocolate –"Por parte de las dos chicas de allá"- señaló con cortesía a una mesa donde dos muchachas, que ninguno de los dos chicos conocía, estaban sentadas riendo bobamente mientras ellos dos giraban la cabeza.

Arthur estaba a punto de declinar la oferta, aunque fueran un par de galletas que se veían muy bien, no podía aceptar algo así sin tener que ofrecer algo a cambio. Scott lo interrumpió, mirando a la mujer –"Muchas gracias, lo aceptaremos"- claro que su hermano nunca rechazaría algo que fuera gratis y no tenía vergüenza en dar algo a cambio, después de todo era gratis.

La mujer se retiró y los dejó solos de nuevo –"Es comida conejo, acéptala y cállate"- sonrió ante la cara de asco que el rubio le regalaba, tomó su galleta y la probó, no estaban tan mal –"Pruébalas"- el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-"Nunca pedí eso, después vendrán a pedir algún favor y yo…"- Scott llevó la galleta a la boca del menor, nunca se callaba y esa era la única manera de hacerlo dejar sus discursos estúpidos.

-"Es comida… y gratis…"- sonrió cuando, con la vista periférica, observó a las chicas bajar las cabezas con decepción, claramente habían malinterpretado sus acciones _–"Y luego dicen que el pervertido soy yo"-._

-"Idiota…"- pero siguió comiendo la galleta que le habían dado, era muy buena y sabía casi como la comida casera que hacía mucho no probaba –"No me cambies el tema… se suponía que tú y yo íbamos a hablar de algo, así que no me vengas con esas cosas"- cruzó de brazos –"Puedes empezar desde que te fuiste de aquí"- abrió nuevamente el menú, haciendo como que no se daba cuenta de las acciones de su hermano, pero obviamente estaba al tanto de cualquier cosa que hiciera.

-"Fui a Suiza… pensé que eso ya lo sabrías…"- tomó el menú también –"No creo que sea necesario explicar eso"-.

-"De acuerdo, fuiste a Suiza a visitar a los chicos… ¿y después qué?"- sonrió de lado, curioso era el hecho de ver en su hermano tanta negativa, normalmente no era así.

-"Y después trabajé mucho y regresé"- frunció el ceño _–"Es por este tipo de cosas que no soporto estar tanto tiempo contigo conejo"-_.

-"¿Tendré que hacerte preguntas hasta que reveles algo en tus respuestas?"- vio que Scott profundizaba el ceño y optó por otra manera de sacar la información –"Scott, te juro que no me reiré"-.

_-"Esa sería, de hecho, una muy buena reacción para lo que debo decirte, ciertamente no me importaría por esta vez que sólo fuera eso"-_ suspiró, esto de ocultar las cosas sería difícil –"Estuve con los chicos este año… ya ves cómo son ellos… no han cambiado mucho"- llamó al mesero que los había atendido en un principio.

-"¡Scott…!"- susurró con reproche, siempre hacía lo mismo.

-"Queremos ordenar"- vio al menor, era una señal para que le obedeciera.

El hombre con la sonrisa apareció a su lado, ahora lucía nervioso, tal vez porque su hijo aún no hacía aparición para tomar su puesto ahí, Arthur pensó que eso era ser irresponsable, después de todo era un negocio que lucía familiar.

-"Quiero el pescado"- señaló el primer pescado que vio en el menú.

-"Quiero un buen corte…"- imitó al menor y señaló el primer corte que vio, sus manos estaban frías, casi podía sentirlas temblar.

-"¿Desean alguna bebida?"- el hombre miró para la entrada al local, y suspiró aliviado cuando vio a la persona que entraba, como Arthur no podía ver la entrada no puso ningún esfuerzo en intentarlo, así que fue una sorpresa bastante mala cuando vio que el hombre aumentaba su sonrisa a ellos y al chico que seguramente había entrado –"Disculpen, mi hijo tomará mi lugar como su mesero, espero que no haya ningún problema"- Arthur vio a Scott negar con la cabeza y lo despidió con una mano.

-"Se nota que este lugar no es muy profesional, ¿o no conejo?"- miró al muchacho que se estaba acercando a ellos dos, lo reconocía de la escuela del rubio, era el que lo había estado siguiendo en la mañana y parecía que reconocía demasiado bien a su hermano menor.

-"… Si, pero no es tan malo, ese hombre era amable"- se encogió de hombros _–"No como cierto español imbécil que conozco"-._

-"Buenas tardes, soy Antonio y seré su mesero por hoy… veo que ya han ordenado sus platillos, ¿les puedo ofrecer…? ¡¿Arturo?!"- el moreno lo señaló con el dedo y se quedó ahí, para que el más bajo lo mirara con una expresión indescifrable, ni siquiera Scott podría haber entendido completamente su expresión.

_-"… Odio al destino y el destino me odia, algún día… algún día lo torturaré lenta y dolorosamente"-_ se llevó la mano a la cara, cubriéndose los ojos _–"¿Por qué? ¿Tendré un letrero en la frente que diga: fastídienme, es gratis?"-_.

-"Es Arthur… eh… niño"- lo miró de arriba a abajo, Scott no estaba de humor para soportar tonterías, de por sí debía soportar la suya propia y ahora tenía que aguantar a ese tipo que no le agradaba nada–"Arthur… ¿lo conoces?"- lo señaló con el pulgar.

-"S-Sí, es un compañero de clase"- suspiró, no tenía caso seguir lamentándose como siempre parecía pasarle a él –"Hola"- alzó una mano para saludarlo.

El moreno poco a poco se recuperó de la sorpresa –"Bien… yo… eh… ¿puedo ofrecerles algo de… eh… tomar?"- no podía creer lo que veía.

-"Una botella de vino tinto, por favor"- Scott aumentó su tono de voz a uno desagradable y el gesto del rostro era más bien rudo, era obvio, hasta para Antonio, que su presencia no era precisamente agradable para el mayor y lo mejor sería dejar a ese par solo, pero… esa era una oportunidad para sacarle información más personal al rubio.

-"Yo… pero Arturo… perdón, Arthur es menor de edad"- el rubio hizo un mohín que los dos apreciaron completamente, era un gesto poco común en su rostro y que era imposible no reír.

-"No importa, está conmigo"- sonrió al menor que estaba sentado, si ese chico era tan malpensado como las otras muchachas de las galletas, podría confundirlo fácilmente.

No tenía que hacer un plan rebuscado para hacerles entender a los tipos de ese colegio que su pequeño hermano no era como ellos creían, no tenía que esforzarse para que Arthur no se enterara de esas pequeñas situaciones que se provocaban alrededor cuando las personas no entendían el significado correcto de las palabras; Arthur era inteligente y un prodigio, pero no veía más allá de su nariz si algo no le importaba mucho y desafortunadamente para él, las reacciones de los demás nunca habían sido muy importantes.

-"No hay problema, ¿podrías dejarnos solos?"- el rubio no notó cuando su hermano sacó una sonrisa ladeada. Había reconocido a ese chico, era el que había seguido a Arthur esa misma mañana al entrar a la escuela.

-"S-Sí…"- Antonio caminó lejos de esos dos, con varias cosas en la cabeza que no podía poner juntas sin analizarlas primero.

Y una de esas cosas era una simple pregunta: ¿quién era ese tipo? Parecía mucho mayor que Arthur y era obviamente mayor de edad, se veía que tenía dinero, por ese traje tan caro que llevaba puesto, no sabía si tenían alguna relación, pero por la forma en que el pelirrojo se había molestado con su presencia, Antonio podía entender que era algo celoso.

_-"No entiendo nada… ¿sería esto lo importante que debía hacer Arturo?"-_ negó con la cabeza, lo mejor sería vigilar al par para saber qué contarle a Francis, después de todo él era el interesado en el rubio inglés.

Arthur no pudo relajarse, sentía la mirada de Antonio justo en su sien derecha, fija y pesada, en vez de voltear a ver al español para obligarlo a girarse, miró con la misma intensidad a su hermano, con quien podía desquitar ese leve dolor que aún persistía –"Estuviste con los chicos y no han cambiado… ¿decías?"-.

-"… Glenn está estudiando medicina… pero no le gusta, ya habría terminado de no ser así, creo que quiere apoderarse de la empresa, aunque dudo que algún día lo logre"- rió un poco.

Arthur cruzó los brazos con fuerza –"Scott…"-.

-"De acuerdo, no fue una pelea, fue… una discusión justificada"- miró a su izquierda buscando algo con qué distraerse, divisó a Antonio caminando lentamente con sus platillos y la botella de vino entre sus dedos –"Ellos quieren regresar"-.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- varias personas voltearon a verlos, Arthur se disculpó un poco antes de regresar su atención al mayor –"¡¿Y cuándo se suponía que me ibas a decir?!"- susurró –"¿Por qué?"-.

-"Eh…"- sin responder, una botella de vino se puso entre ellos, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había acercado a Scott.

Los dos platillos que habían pedido estaban ahí, tibios para que comenzaran a comerlos, pero ahora Arthur no tenía apetito y el dolor de cabeza había aumentado, no estaba preparado para esa revelación tan rara, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea presionar a Scott para sacarle información

-"Aquí está su orden, ¿desean algo más?"- Scott lo despidió con la mano y empezó a servir las dos copas con vino, no era la mejor cosecha, pero era un vino pasable.

-"Scott… ¿cuándo piensan llegar?"-.

-"No lo sé"- lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, empezando a masticar con trabajo el corte que el habían dado, en otras condiciones habría aceptado esa comida como cualquier otra –"Ellos siguen pensando que estoy en Suiza así que tenemos tiempo"- se encogió de hombros dando por terminada la conversación.

Arthur aceptó eso y empezó él mismo a comer, tenía que remitir el dolor de cabeza de alguna manera y la plática no había ayudado. Tomó pequeños sorbos del vino y no hizo mueca cuando Scott le retiró la copa aún llena, de todas formas nunca le había gustado tanto el vino tinto, le gustaba más el blanco.

No sabía con qué rellenar ese silencio incómodo, no lo hizo.

Antonio se acercó un par de veces más a su mesa, preguntando si se les ofrecía algo más o preguntando si todo había sido de su agrado y aunque Arthur no estaba de humor y su paciencia no había ido a trabajar ese día, no respondió como el español se merecía, después de todo sólo estaba haciendo su maldito trabajo de una u otra forma.

Pero el que no podría aguantar mucho más era su hermano, Arthur lo conocía demasiado como para saber que el tic de su mano izquierda golpeteando en su pierna, para que justamente nadie lo notara, significaba el límite en Scott Kirkland, así que no se sorprendió mucho cuando, a la cuarta vez que el ibérico se acercó a su lado, con esa sonrisa boba que al pelirrojo no le daba buena espina, Scott se levantó de su asiento con elegancia.

Sacó su cartera del saco, que no se había quitado en ningún momento, tomó tres billetes de los que Arthur estaba seguro que la denominación era demasiada para pagar, y los dejó en la mesa con elegancia; instó al rubio a levantarse y sólo agregó –"Buena comida, buen vino, servicio… excesivo"-.

Ambos salieron del lugar sin que el mayor volteara, pero Arthur se detuvo un poco –"Lamento mucho esto, así es Scott"- lo había dicho porque si bien entendía los motivos de su hermano, también entendía que Antonio no podría haber hecho un mejor servicio porque simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza.

Los hermanos subieron al auto y el mayor condujo hasta una tienda de ropa para adolescentes bastante exclusiva, pudieron apreciar –"Escoge cinco mudas"- y Arthur así lo hizo, todavía no estaba preparado para saber todo de sus hermanos, esos chicos que se dignaban en regresar después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando tomó lo que necesitaba, Scott regresó todas y cada una de las prendas mirando los colores que había escogido, como olvidando por un momento la plática que habían sostenido unos instantes antes –"De tu talla"- agregó y Arthur se encargó de probarse cada prenda esa vez, era extraño usar ropa de su tamaño después de su autoimpuesto régimen, se sintió incómodo, pero no lo demostró y cuando su hermano sonrió de lado al verlo con cada prenda sólo desvió la mirada y dejó la ropa a un lado.

Ahora que estaba usando las prendas a su medida, se daba cuenta de la extrema delgadez que padecía, así que tomó una talla más para su ropa. De todas formas Scott le obligaría a retomar sus ejercicios _–"No es la gran cosa"-_ pero sabía que si el mayor se le unía sería toda una tortura poder levantarse todos los días.

Quería enfocarse en lo importante, la ropa no lo era y tampoco su físico; a Scott le preocupaba algo más que ver a sus hermanos juntos de nuevo _–"¿Por qué le preocuparía verlos si siempre va a visitarlos?"-_ y era evidente que no quería que él se enterara, lo que quería decir que Arthur estaba envuelto en todo ese asunto.

También tenía que tener en cuenta la extraña forma en que lo había estado tratando, ¿por qué le hablaría tan bien si no era por algún plan raro? No tenía sentido, a pesar de haber tenido tiempo para hablar y aclarar muchas cosas, aún había algo que le impediría a Scott tratarlo como un hermano. Y eso era lo extraño, el mayor no lo estaba tratando como si fueran hermanos, ni siquiera como si fueran familia y eso no era del todo malo. Tenía que obtener la información de Scott, y esta vez la información completa, porque si no lo hacía se quedaría con la duda y sabía que algo importante estaba ahí, oculto.

Se apresuró a probarse cada prenda y a llegar con su hermano para que pagara todo, se reusó a ver el total de la factura por miedo a ver cuánto había gastado en tan pocas cosas. Se rió de su estupidez porque, aunque sabía que el pelirrojo tenía dinero de sobra para comprarle el doble de eso y mucho más, no estaba muy acostumbrado a gastar tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Salieron en silencio del lugar y Scott lo llevó a una tienda de uniformes… Arthur arqueó una ceja y hasta sonrió resignado _–"Cuando a este tipo se le ocurre algo, no hay manera de detenerlo"-_ Scott era así, si se le ocurría hacer un favor, se aseguraba de hacerlo completo.

Le tomaron medidas y le hicieron probarse demasiadas cosas, pantalones a su medida, arreglados en menos del tiempo que había estimado, camisas de una tela bastante buena y cara que le hizo preguntarse realmente si Scott llevaba suficiente dinero para pagarlo todo, y lo peor del asunto: suéteres y zapatos que no quiso siquiera probarse.

-"No seas idiota, ya sabías que veníamos a comprar esto"- le dijo cuando vio su cara cuando vieron los precios, sabía que se estaba riendo de él.

Dos horas después de ese percance salieron nuevamente y esta vez hacia su casa, Arthur quería encontrar una forma de preguntar lo que quería saber, algo sutil y amable para que Scott no tuviera pretexto para no contestarle, barajeó varias opciones y ninguna le pareció encajar a la perfección con lo que necesitaba _–"¿Cómo hacer que el cabezota de Scott hable?"-_ se preguntó… hasta que cruzando el umbral de la puerta encontró la forma perfecta.

Sin demorarlo mucho dejó las bolsas con la ropa en su cuarto y fue a lavarse los dientes y el rostro con rapidez, cuando bajó, pudo encontrar a su hermano mayor en la sala de estar _–"¿O será un pequeño salón?... ¡Concéntrate!"-._

-"Scott…"- el mayor se volteó –"¿Podrías sentarte por favor?"- lo tomó del brazo y no le dio oportunidad de replicar.

Scott lo miró mal, era sospechoso, muy sospechoso –"… ¿Qué quieres enano?"-.

-"Intenté ser paciente y preguntar amablemente"- lo dejó sentarse en su sillón usual –"Quise esperar a que tú me explicaras todo e incluso acepté esa tontería de que simplemente no sabías nada… pero me está comenzando a molestar"- lo miró directamente con el rostro serio –"¿Qué fue tan malo como para que te esfuerces en no decirlo? Y más te vale responderme"-.

_-"Estoy muerto"-_ y suspiró cuando vio que Arthur se sentaba justo frente a él _–"Si, definitivamente estoy bien muerto, dead indeed"-._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? Esta vez tengo que hacer un anuncio: probablemente me tarde mucho más en actualizar, los siguientes capítulos, pero espero que sigan aquí. Les dejo el adelanto:<strong>

_-"… No, no te odio… sí te odiaba, hasta ayer cuando hablamos"- admitió encogiéndose de hombros, intentando hacerse el fuerte –"También entiendo que estés cansado de mí… no es muy complicado"-._


End file.
